Espejo Oscuro
by Thebigticket21
Summary: Meses después del ataque en China y de su terrorífica experiencia en la isla, Claire retoma su vida normal en Terrasave. Sin embargo, un día una llamada lo cambiará todo. Un nuevo ataque bioterrorista. La B.S.A.A. y Terrasave se movilizarán para encontrar al culpable. Una vieja cara conocida está detrás de todo. ¿Lograrán detener el ataque? ¿Saldrá el nuevo virus a la luz?
1. Los Héroes nunca descansan

¡Hola! Bueno, os pongo en situación. Este relato es una petición/colaboración con Nicol Redfield. Me pidió que hiciera una historia donde Leon y Claire fueran los principales protagonistas. Y bueno, sacando tiempo de donde puedo, aquí estoy. Os dejo el primer capítulo para que le echéis un vistazo. Si responde positivamente, continuaré con ella con más ganas. ¡Espero que os guste!

Claire suspira aliviada al parar su coche frente a su bloque de pisos. El viaje desde Nueva Delhi ha sido muy largo, demasiado. Eso sin contar con las tres horas de escala en Moscú. Sonríe ampliamente sintiéndose muy cansada. Aún puede notar los efectos del Jet Lag.

A decir verdad, se siente un poco rara por estar en un terreno conocido. Después de dos meses en la India ya se estaba acostumbrando a la humedad y a la comida típica de la zona.

Claire sale del vehículo y se acerca a la parte trasera para coger su mochila. Aún le cuesta asimilar todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses: la traición de Neil, el descubrimiento de que Albert Wesker tenía una hermana… La Autoridad.

Se estremece al pensar en ella, y se toca distraídamente la muñeca, aquélla donde esa zorra le había puesto la pulsera. Tanto Moira y Natalia como ella habían estado expuestas a los experimentos de esa loca. Un nuevo virus con el que sembrar el caos y el terror.

Es una pena que Pedro, Gabe o Gina no lograran sobrevivir para ver todo el progreso que han hecho en los últimos meses. Claire es ahora una de las líderes de Terrasave, hecho del que Moira no para de burlarse recordándole cada dos por tres cuáles son sus obligaciones.

Vuelve a sonreír al pensar en ella. Tal vez la llame cuando esté un poco más tranquila. Necesita oír una voz familiar y que le haga olvidar por unos momentos a esas pobres familias indias que se acercaban a ella pidiendo ayuda.

Hubo un ataque terrorista. Afortunadamente, la B.S.A.A. pudo actuar a tiempo, y no hubo que lamentar más allá de daños materiales. La bomba explotó en un centro comercial, y unas doscientas personas resultaron heridas. Pero no hubo que lamentar muertos. Sólo algunos heridos leves.

Ha sido un progreso largo y angustioso, pero Claire está bastante satisfecha con los resultados. Se echa la mochila al hombro cuando su teléfono móvil empieza a vibrar en su chaqueta.

 _Dios, ¿es que no me pueden dejar en paz ni cuando acabo de aterrizar?_

Claire resopla medio enfadada medio resignada mientras busca su móvil. Lo encuentra en el bolsillo izquierdo. Su rostro se ilumina al leer el nombre de la persona que la está llamando. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Hola, pequeño gruñón! –bromea la joven con una amplia sonrisa. La otra persona ríe al otro lado.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

-No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir… -la chica se detiene unos segundos -. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, sólo te llamaba para saber si has llegado ya… ¿Era hoy, verdad?

Esta vez es Claire la que no puede evitarse la risa.

-Ya veo que sigues cumpliendo bien tu papel de hermano mayor… -Chris suspira al otro lado aliviado.

-¿Quieres que te recoja y vamos a tomar algo? Ya sabes, para ponernos al día y todo lo demás.

-Por supuesto. Hace meses que no nos vemos. Te espero aquí. No tardes.

-Como un rayo.

La joven vuelve a reír antes de finalizar la llamada. Al menos la tarde parece que va a ser bastante entretenida. No hay nada como una reunión Redfield.

Claire y Chris deciden parar en una cafetería de la quinta avenida. Si algo tiene Nueva York es que hay un bar cada dos metros. En opinión de Claire, es la mejor ciudad que puedes encontrar. Lleva viviendo allí desde que nació, y la verdad es que cada vez que está lejos de la Gran Manzana la echa de menos de un modo u otro.

Chris está bebiendo una Coca Cola. Lleva unas gafas de sol, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros, un estilo muy roquero. Observa a su hermana darle un sorbo a su café. Claire le devuelve la mirada sonriendo. Lleva el pelo suelto, tal y como se lo dejó cuando abandonó aquél condenado hospital después de su accidente en la isla de Alex Wesker.

Pensar en ella la hace estremecerse levemente. ¿Por qué siempre que le viene a la mente le entra ese pánico? Tal vez debería tranquilizarse, intentar dejar a un lado esa experiencia traumática y centrarse en su verdadero trabajo como una de las dirigentes de Terrasave.

-¿En qué piensas? –le interrumpe el pensamiento su hermano sin dejar de mirarla. La chica suspira cansada. Nunca ha tenido secretos para Chris. Sabe que es una de las únicas personas en las que puede confiar.

Desde que Chris se marchó a Edonia hace aproximadamente siete meses,

-En que necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente… Toda esta situación… me supera. Necesito un tiempo para volver a la normalidad… -Chris arquea una ceja sorprendido -. Sé que tendría este estilo de vida cuando acepté trabajar para Terrasave… pero todo lo que esa loca hizo con nosotros, lo de Neil… Necesito un descanso.

-Ya… Te entiendo perfectamente. Ya pasé algo parecido con Jill, y lo único que te puedo decir es que te des un tiempo. Tu mente y tu cuerpo lo agradecerán.

-Oye… ¿y qué tal vosotros dos?

Chris se queda pensativo unos instantes. Su matrimonio con su compañera de toda la vida fue casi un impulso, algo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera desde hace tiempo, pero que nunca se había atrevido. No fue hasta casi perderla en aquélla fatídica misión cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin previo aviso, sin proponérselo, le pidió matrimonio en una gala benéfica de la B.S.A.A., delante de casi quinientos invitados. Sorprendentemente, especialmente para Chris, desde aquel momento Jill decidió dejar de participar de forma activa en las operaciones.

Ahora es consejera de la B.S.A.A. en Nueva York, y aunque ya no es agente de campo, es, junto con Chris, una de las voces más autorizadas de la organización. Chris respetó su decisión, porque sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para ella misma, para volver a su vida normal.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no me puedo quejar –responde Chris con el gesto más serio. Le da un sorbo a su Coca Cola -. He estado varias semanas intentando disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad, pero de una manera u otra siempre he acabado en la oficina. Jill quiere que lo deje, para que podamos llevar una vida normal y corriente dentro de lo que cabe… pero tengo un deber con la justicia. No puedo dejar que esos terroristas sigan alterando el bien común.

-Muy propio de ti… -bromea Claire con cierto tono irónico -. ¿Por qué no dejas que Piers se encargue? Seguro que estará encantando.

El rostro del joven se contrae. Se queda en silencio. Se quita las gafas muy lentamente, con la mirada triste, perdida. Claire no sabe qué decir. Cree que hay algo que se le ha escapado. Aunque tampoco es de extrañar. Hace meses que no tiene cara a cara a su hermano.

-Piers… no lo logró –logra decir Chris con la voz bastante quebrada -. Se… sacrificó para que yo pudiera escapar…

Claire se queda boquiabierta. ¿Cómo? ¡Seguro que es un error! Piers, aquel joven que una vez le había pedido que le enviara fotos de su hermano cuando era más joven, o el que le pidió un día una cita en una fiesta que organizaron Terrasave y la B.S.A.A. No, de ninguna manera…

 _Es como el día que me enteré de lo de Jill… Sólo que esa vez el final fue mucho mejor…_

-Lo siento mucho, hermano… Ahora que habías encontrado a alguien que te siguiera a todas partes… Sé que debió ser muy duro para ti –es lo único que logra decir después de ese incómodo silencio.

-Sí… Pensaba dejar la B.S.A.A. una vez que hubiéramos terminado en China, pero… le prometí a Piers que seguiría luchando contra el bioterrorismo. Se lo debo, a él y a todos los que cayeron en manos de esa zorra de Ada Wong…

Chris aprieta los dientes con furia al recordar a la causante de todos sus problemas en Edonia y en China. Acabó con todo su equipo literalmente. El maldito virus C tenía unos efectos que nadie podía prever, y los pilló a todos con la guardia baja. Pero esa hija de perra se llevó su merecido, y ahora está muerta.

-¿Y qué tal Barry y Moira? ¿Se llevan mejor? ¿Sabes algo de Leon? –el rostro de Claire se sonroja un poco al nombrar a Leon. Lo cierto es que muchos hombres han despertado su interés a lo largo de su vida amorosa.

Intentó algo con Neil, pero no funcionó. En cambio, Leon… Siempre ha estado ahí. Siempre la ha escuchado y le ha prestado su apoyo, aunque aún no tiene muy claro qué tipo de relación hay entre él y esa mujer asiática de Raccoon City. Tal vez algún día se lo pregunte.

-Bueno, el viejo Barry no está para muchos trotes últimamente –responde Chris un tanto agradecido con el cambio de tema. Ni siquiera ha notado el rubor de su hermana -. Sus rodillas están bastante chungas, así que le recomendado que se quede desde la oficina ayudando.

-Bien… Moira te lo agradecerá. Ahora que creo que empiezan a entenderse…

-Oh, sí, desde luego. Parece que se llevan mucho mejor –Chris se rasca la barbilla pensativo -. En cuanto a Leon… La verdad es que no lo sé… Desde China no he vuelto a verlo ni a hablar con él… Lo siento…

Claire se siente un poco decepcionada. En fin, ya habrá días en los que pueda quedar con todos sus amigos. Tal vez podría organizar alguna fiesta de bienvenida y reunir a la peña. Sí, no suena nada mal.

-Chris… cuando Piers me contó lo que pasó en Edonia, y luego desapareciste… Creía morir –le confiesa la chica pensando en lo cerca que estuvo ella también de la muerte cuando cayó por el acantilado. Si no llega a ser por Barry y Jill probablemente habría muerto en alta mar -. Pusimos todos los medios disponibles para encontrarte… y Piers tardó casi seis meses…

Chris coge una mano de su hermana y la acaricia con una leve sonrisa.

-Sé que me comporté como un capullo… Pero había perdido a varios hombres de mi equipo. Después de lo que le pasó a Jill me juré que no iba a permitir que nadie más cayera bajo mi mando…

-Chris… No puedes culparte por todo lo que ocurra. Hay veces que…

El teléfono de Chris empieza a sonar. Éste se apresura a cogerlo en cuanto escucha la melodía.

-Es Jill… -murmura un tanto preocupado. Claire lo observa atentamente -. Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal?

Claire se queda mirándolo sin entender por qué su hermano parece tan tenso. ¿Hay algún problema entre los dos que no sepa? Chris permanece en silencio unos instantes, escuchando, hasta que responde.

-De acuerdo. Voy para allá. Te veo luego.

Chris suspira resignado guardando el móvil y apura los últimos tragos de su bebida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que ir a la sede? –pregunta Claire algo dubitativa, aunque por la cara de su hermano deduce que no anda muy lejos de la respuesta.

-Han detectado signos de un posible ataque bioterrorista –responde apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, sin apartar la mirada -. Es primordial que acuda. Ven conmigo y así ves a Jill también.

Claire asiente de forma distraída antes de levantarse y seguir a su hermano. Parece que los héroes no tienen tiempo para descansar.


	2. Hoyo fallido

¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que habéis empezado a seguir mi historia. En este capítulo voy a centrarme en Leon; ya lo veréis. ¡Saludos!

Leon observa al Presidente prepararse para golpear la pelota. El golf es un deporte de mucha precisión y concentración, y triunfar es bastante difícil, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Leon. No es que le atraiga mucho ese deporte, pero el Presidente le ha insistido varias veces, y por mucho que le pese no puede decir que no.

A fin de cuentas, su misión es proteger y servir al Presidente en todo lo que ordene. Leon se cruza de brazos en el momento en el que la bola sale despedida hacia el hoyo, a unos sesenta metros. La bola se queda a escasos diez metros.

-Buen golpe, señor –lo alaba Leon mientras se acercan al lugar en el que se encuentra la pelota.

-Oh, vamos, ha sido un tiro patético… aunque eso me ha dejado en una posición ventajosa.

El agente asiente distraídamente mientras observa a su contrincante introducir la pelota en el hoyo con un suave movimiento. La verdad es que no tiene mucha idea de golf, pero está convencido de que va perdiendo con toda probabilidad. El Presidente Silver lleva unos meses en el cargo, y hasta ahora no ha tenido que afrontar ninguna crisis de importancia.

Desde la muerte de Adams hubo cierta inestabilidad y dudas respecto a quién debía dirigir el país. A Leon todo ese asunto le trae sin cuidado salvo que el que esté al mando sea alguien competente. Lo cierto es que aún no conoce mucho a Silver para juzgarlo, pero tiene buena reputación.

En el Senado fue elegido con un ochenta y cinco por cierto de los votos, y en veinticinco de los cincuenta estados fue el más votado con bastante diferencia. En fin, lo importante es que él deberá estar ahí cuando sea necesario cubrirle las espaldas.

-Leon… me gustaría preguntarle algo, algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde que accedí al cargo –Leon se queda observando al Presidente apoyado en su palo, sin caminar hacia el siguiente hoyo -. Sé que Adams le tenía en muy alta estima, al igual que su antecesor, Josh Graham. Quiero que sepa que yo también valoro todo lo que ha conseguido. Me atrevería a decir que es el mejor hombre con el que podemos contar en este momento…

-¿Adónde quiere llegar exactamente? –se aventura a preguntar Leon sin inmutar su gesto. El Presidente guarda silencio durante unos instantes, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

-Verá, como líder de esta gran nación, debo estar preparado para todo lo que está por venir… Quiero que todo el pueblo me recuerde por haber actuado a favor de la paz mundial, de la estabilidad –vuelve a quedarse callado mirando a Leon, que sigue sin alterar su gesto -. Lo que quiero decir es que… necesito que me ponga al día acerca de los virus, de sus efectos, de todo aquello que pueda ponernos en peligro…

Leon no sabe muy bien qué decir al principio. Virus T, Virus G, Las Plagas… Todos están constantemente en su memoria. Es imposible prever los pasos de un terrorista una vez que se hace con una muestra. Otro de los problemas es que, hasta el momento, nunca ha existido una cura posible.

Si es cierto que hubo un intento de crear una cura en Raccoon City. La única persona que se conoce que la probó fue Jill Valentine, y al parecer fue efectiva. Aunque el virus T no se eliminó de su cuerpo, sí evitó que se siguiera extinguiendo y se convirtiera en otro muerto viviente, otra víctima de Umbrella.

Manuela Hidalgo también sufrió en sus carnes los efectos del virus – T Verónica. Su padre, Javier Hidalgo, estableció contacto con Albert Wesker para que le vendiera muestras de ese virus para poder mantener a su hija con vida. Todo, al menos, durante quince años, hasta que el virus y su cuerpo se hubiera aceptado.

Manuela poseía una extraña enfermedad que afectaba a casi todas las chicas de las aldeas, una enfermedad que, casualmente, se llevó a su madre cuando era prácticamente una niña. Después de pasar casi dos años en observación, y sin haber mostrado ningún síntoma de infección, el gobierno decidió dejarla en libertad con la condición de que una vez al año se sometiera a unas pruebas para comprobar que el virus no había revivido.

Leon no volvió a saber de ella desde que el gobierno se hizo cargo, pero un contacto suyo le pasa información de vez en cuando sobre su estado. Y luego estaba Krauser…

Krauser… Un hombre que se dejaba la vida misión a misión por su país, y que al final acabó sucumbiendo a los poderes que Las Plagas le ofrecía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tomaría ese camino después de que el SOCOM le diera de baja por su herida en el brazo.

¿Y el caos de TalkOaks y China? Todo eso aún está muy fresco en su mente. Leon sigue sin decir una palabra. La verdad es que no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

-Es un asunto bastante complicado, señor Presidente… -logra decir con una tono bastante serio -. El bioterrorismo es una amenaza constante. La B.S.A.A. está haciendo todo lo que puede para erradicarlo, pero es imposible predecir qué es lo que piensan o dónde van a actuar.

-Leon… -el Presidente le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le hace caminar unos pasos -. Conozco su historial, sabe de lo que estoy hablando… y es el que mejor puede ponerme al corriente de todo lo que necesito saber… Sé que Adam habría estado orgulloso después de lo de China… Usted y la señorita Harper fueron muy valientes.

Leon frunce el ceño pensativo. ¿Es su imaginación o le está haciendo un poco la pelota? El agente sigue en silencio, valorando atentamente cada una de las palabras. No es el momento de buscarse enemigos, desde luego.

-Bien… podría darle algunos datos para que se haga una idea… aunque no creo que un campo de golf sea el lugar más idóneo para hablar de ese tema…

-Oh, claro –el Presidente ríe al oír el comentario -. En cuanto terminemos aquí vamos a mi despacho y me pone al día –Leon se acerca a su pelota y se agacha para observar más detenidamente la trayectoria que debe seguir -. ¿Sabe? Sé que Adam quería hacer público todo lo relacionado con el incidente de Raccoon City…

Leon enmudece al oírlo. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? Desde luego que las noticias corren como la pólvora. Se gira y mira al Presidente Silver, que muestra una tímida sonrisa.

-Se ha hablado mucho de ello entre sus partidarios… Usted es uno de los supervivientes, uno de los hombres más experimentados. Ha tratado con diversas cepas de virus… ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?

-Me alaga, Presidente –bromea Leon incorporándose. Se pone cara a cara -. Sé que tengo una misión que cumplir, y eso es más que suficiente seguir adelante. La palabra fracaso no está en mi vocabulario.

El Presidente vuelve a reír bastante satisfecho con la respuesta.

-No esperaba menos de usted, agente Kennedy. Vamos, muestre ese swing que lleva dentro.

Leon hace caso omiso de esas palabras y vuelve a centrar su atención en la pequeña pelota. Agarra el palo de golf con ambas manos, sin dudar. Mira hacia el horizonte, donde un pequeño hoyo en miniatura se ve a la distancia. ¿Será capaz de llegar tan lejos?

 _La suerte del novato._

Eso fue lo mismo que pensó el día que llegó a Raccoon City… y así acabó su primer día. La suerte no ha estado de su parte que digamos precisamente. El sol ya no está tan alto, y el viento parece que ha amainado un poco. La situación perfecta para realizar un buen golpe.

Hace un par de amagos y golpea la pelota. Va elevándose en el aire cada vez más hasta que empieza su descenso acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Pero ni mucho menos es un buen disparo. La pelota se queda muy desviada a la izquierda, a por lo menos ciento cincuenta metros del hoyo.

Suerte que las armas se le dan mejor, o incluso las mujeres. Mujeres… qué terreno más complicado y espinado. De una forma u otra… siempre acaban en su vida. Ada es un territorio delicado e inexplorado, una mujer que por un momento parece querer tenderle la mano, y por otro no le importa utilizar a cuantos haga falta para alcanzar su objetivo.

Leon está tan confundido… La única mujer con la que más o menos ha mantenido el contacto sin llegar a tirarse trastos a la cabeza o sin armas de por medio es Claire. Hace mucho que no sabe de ella, y eso que tiene accedo a casi cualquier tipo de información dada su posición.

Lo piensa unos instantes. Tal vez debería llamarla y quedar con ella algún día de esta semana para ponerse al día. Ya no recuerda la última vez que se vieron. Quizá en una fiesta de Terrasave o de la B.S.A.A. a las que suelen invitarle. La mayoría de las veces dice que sí para no quedar mal.

Los trajes de etiqueta, las risas falsas y los banquetes abundantes no van con él.

-Bueno… no está nada mal –comenta el Presidente poniéndose a su lado -. Pero apuesto a que le es más fácil escapar de una horda de zombis.

-¡Leon! –escucha exclamar mientras el Presidente se ríe de su propio chiste. Se gira y ve a Hunnigan correr apresuradamente hacia ellos. El agente agradece en silencio la interrupción. No tenía más ganas de seguir escuchando bromitas de ese tipo.

-Hunnigan… ¿Algún problema?

Parece bastante apurada. Su pecho sube y baja mientras intenta recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Debe ser algo muy importante si ha venido hasta allí rápidamente.

-Leon… Creo que el Presidente y usted deberían acudir al despacho de inmediato.

-¿Qué…?

-La Consejera de Seguridad Nacional solicita una reunión urgente –parece algo incómoda al decir las últimas palabras -. De hecho… ya les está esperando. Parece que es muy importante.

¿La Consejera de Seguridad Nacional? Sólo espera que no sea otro coñazo como Simmons. Un completo psicópata que casi consigue que su mujer se cargue el mundo por venganza. Seguro que esta vez han tenido mejor gusto a la hora de elegir. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Sherry; ella estaba en ese departamento.

-Bien… en ese caso, dejaremos nuestra partida en empate, si no le parece mal agente Kennedy –dice el Presidente acercándose a su equipo.

-Lo que usted ordene, Presidente.

-Está todo preparado para el encuentro –anuncia Hunnigan ajustándose las gafas -. Lamento tener que interrumpir lo que sin duda habría sido… un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Un espectáculo digno de ver sería llegar a fin de mes sin pasar apuros –bromea Leon guardando con parsimonia todo su equipo. Oye al Presidente reírse, pero no le presta atención.

Hay algo más que le inquieta, algo más que ese intento de hoyo fallido. Si la Consejera de Seguridad Nacional ha decidido cancelar todos sus eventos para venir urgentemente a hablar con el Presidente y con él es que algo muy gordo se está cociendo.

Y si hay algo que Leon deteste es llegar tarde a la fiesta. ¿Y quién demonios era la nueva Consejera? Debería saberlo, sí. Seguramente el Presidente se lo habrá recordado más de una vez y él ha hecho la vista gorda. Bueno, será mejor que la próxima vez preste más atención si no quiere quedar como un idiota por no conocer a las personas más influyentes del país.

* * *

Llana: Me preguntaste si Sherry iba a aparecer... Bueno, sólo puedo decirte que no adelantes acontecimiento jeje ;)


	3. El cuento de nunca acabar

Claire observa de forma distraída los amplios aparcamientos de la sede Neoyorquina de la B.S.A.A. Hace tanto tiempo que no pasa por allí que ya apenas se acuerda de cómo eran. La última vez fue hace unos siete u ocho meses, cuando descubrió que Chris había desaparecido.

A decir verdad, pasaba más tiempo allí que en su apartamento. La incertidumbre por saber qué le había pasado, la angustia de no tener ninguna noticia hasta pasados unos meses… Fue horrible, y desde luego no tiene más ganas de repetirlo.

Durante los últimos meses ha sido sometida a todo tipo de pruebas para estudiar el virus que La Autoridad les implantó a todos los miembros de Terrasave. A día de hoy no han sacado una conclusión clara, pero han archivado todas y cada una de las pruebas para buscar una posible cura.

No se descarta una nueva erupción del virus, y la verdad es que eso es algo que le da pánico. La B.S.A.A. está haciendo todo lo posible por acabar con todos esos terroristas que comercializan en el mercado negro con armas biológicas. Pero, como dice Chris, cuanto más capturan, más salen.

Terrasave ya ha tenido que intervenir en miles de territorios para arreglar lo que esos sin corazón han roto en pedazos: edificios públicos, familias, animales, plantas… una larga lista que no parece tener fin. Es un trabajo que calma mucho la paz interior, pero que sirve para ver la cara más cruda del ser humano.

Chris aparca su Audi en una de las plazas reservadas para los altos cargos y para el motor con una leve sacudida. Claire observa a su hermano. Deja las manos apoyadas en el volante y se echa hacia atrás en el respaldo tras soltarse el cinturón. No sabe por qué, pero Claire siente que se le está escapando algo.

-Chris… ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde que me has recogido te noto… raro –le pregunta con algo de duda. Su hermano se gira para mirarla, pero no dice nada al principio.

-Cuando estemos más tranquilos… Te lo contaré.

Claire asiente con lentitud antes de abrir la puerta. La intuición de una mujer… nunca falla. ¿Tendrá algún problema con Jill? La verdad es que ni idea; ni siquiera ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. La joven camina tras su hermano, que saca de su chaqueta una identificación que enseña a dos guardas que hay a la salida.

-Buenas tardes, señor Redfield –le saluda uno de ellos llevándose una mano a la gorra -. Todo está en orden. Puede pasar.

-¿Podrían facilitarle a la señorita Redfield una tarjeta de visitante? –les pide Chris mientras recoge su identificación.

-Por supuesto. Si pueden esperar unos segundos…

Uno de los guardas se acerca a la mesa y busca en una caja que hay sobre ella. Claire frunce el ceño. No sabía de este sistema de seguridad. Es más, ni siquiera recuerda si la última que estuvo tuvo que pedir una tarjeta. ¿Tanto se ha preocupado Chris por la seguridad últimamente?

¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo de Edonia y lo de China? Hay tantas cosas que quiere saber y a las que no puede responder de momento… El guardia le da una tarjeta con la inscripción "Visita" bien grande junto al escudo de la B.S.A.A. Norteamérica. Guau… Desde luego que van muy en serio.

-Señorita Redfield, ¿le importa que le echemos un vistazo a su bolso? Ya sabe… -el tipo se entrecorta y se ruboriza al decir lo último. Claire tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Claro, sin problemas…

No sabe qué esperan encontrar. ¿Un arma? ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Quién sabe? A decir verdad, no le encaja nada de esto con la personalidad de Chris. ¿Una orden de más arriba? Poco probable; él es una de las voces más autorizadas en cualquier departamento de la B.S.A.A.

Le devuelven al bolso a Claire sin decir nada, y su sorpresa va a más cuando tiene que pasar por un detector de metales. Chris pasa primero sin problemas, y luego ella. Todo está en orden.

-Vamos… -murmura Chris agarrándola del brazo.

Claire obedece dando unos dubitativos pasos por el pasillo que lleva hacia la entrada principal del edificio, una enorme arquitectura alimentada por energía solar y con una buena cantidad de plantas: quince. El despacho de Chris está en la séptima. Seguramente es allí donde se dirigen.

Chris abre la puerta del final del pasillo y deja pasar a su hermana. De inmediato el ir y venir del vestíbulo les recibe. Una enorme mesa en el centro ocupa casi toda la estancia, donde hay varias personas mirando la pantalla del ordenador o hablando por teléfono.

Algunos agentes saludan a Chris cuando pasan por su lado, y éste devuelve los saludos sin demasiado interés. Algunos ni los conoce. Van hacia la zona trasera del vestíbulo, donde hay cuatro ascensores. Chris pulsa uno de los botones y esperan. Se cruza de brazos. Claire observa distraídamente la entrada.

-Jill… quiere pedirme el divorcio –suelta Chris cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren de par en par.

-¿Qué? –exclama Claire más alto de la cuenta. Algunos de los que están por allí dejan sus conversaciones o lo que están haciendo para prestarles atención. Su hermano accede al interior y le hace un gesto para que lo acompañe.

Claire entra lentamente, asimilando la información.

-¿Cuándo ha sido eso? De verdad, Chris… no… no sabía nada. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? ¡Soy tu hermana!

-Tranquila… -las puertas se cierran y empieza el ascenso -. No quería preocuparte más de lo que estabas. Estoy seguro… de que lograremos salir adelante.

Claire no dice nada, pero el tono de su hermano no es demasiado alentador. ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho antes? Hay veces que no entiende a los hombres. El trayecto termina poco después. Las puertas se abren dejando al descubierto el amplio pasillo de la séptima planta.

A pocos metros hay una mesa de madera donde la secretaria de Chris está escribiendo algo en su ordenador. Levanta la mirada al ver a los hermanos acercarse. Les dedica una sonrisa antes de dejar lo que está haciendo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Redfield, señorita Redfield.

-¿Hay algún mensaje para mí?

-La señora Redfield está en la sala de reuniones de la undécima planta con el gabinete de crisis. Debe subir de inmediato.

-Gracias –Chris asiente levemente con la cabeza y mira a su hermana -. ¿Quieres venir?

-Bueno, si hay algo que Terrasave pueda hacer… -se encoge de hombros -. Vamos.

Vuelven sus pasos hacia el ascensor. El trayecto dura algo menos que el anterior. Claire nunca ha estado en un nivel tan alto, así que deja que su hermano lleve la delantera.

Caminan por el pasillo a buen ritmo hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta de madera donde hay dos tipos trajeados custodiándola. ¿También vigilancia aquí? ¡Por favor!

-¿Todo esto es necesario? –pregunta Claire a su hermano cuando vuelve a dar su bolso para que lo examinen.

-Ni te lo imaginas… Mientras estaba perdido en Edonia intentaron sabotear la sede accediendo a nuestros sistemas y secuestrando. De no ser por Jill… Piers –titubea un poco al decir su nombre -, y algunos más… No sé qué habría pasado.

Uno de los guardas abre la puerta mientras Claire recupera su bolso. Chris la deja entrar en primer lugar. Lo primero que ve son unas ventanas enormes que dan una vista magnífica de Nueva York. Los rayos de sol entran con gran intensidad, iluminando cada palmo de la estancia.

A la izquierda hay una mesa bastante larga llena de pantallas y documentos. También hay docenas de sillas distribuidas por aquí y por allá. Al fondo hay un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres que hablan y fijan su mirada en diferentes puntos de la mesa. Algunos de los presentes se fijan en ellos en cuanto los ven aparecer.

-Comandante Redfield, bienvenido –un tipo con el uniforme de la B.S.A.A. saluda a Chris con un gesto militar. Chris se lo devuelve y se detiene frente al grupo más numeroso. Claire le sigue de cerca.

El silencio es inmediato en cuanto los ven aparecer. Todos prestan más atención a Chris dado que es una de las personalidades más importantes dentro del edificio. A decir verdad, a Claire le resulta un tanto incómodo ese silencio absoluto.

-Justo a tiempo, capitán –rompe el silencio un joven uniformado que pertenece a su equipo. Chris se abre paso hasta colocarse junto a la pantalla de la mesa, donde hay un grupo observando unos datos.

Sus ojos se centran de inmediato en una mujer morena con el pelo recogido que también lo está mirando. Jill decidió cambiarse el pelo de color pocos meses después del incidente en Kijuju. Dijo que quería volver a ser la misma antes… aunque Chris sabe que hay muchas cosas que han cambiado.

-Jill –la saluda con un tono que intenta ser amistoso y cálido. Su compañera mantiene su gesto imperturbable antes de responder.

-Chris… Te estábamos esperando –da unos pasos hacia los hermanos, pero no se acerca a su marido, si no a su cuñada, a la que saluda de forma amistosa -. Hola, Claire. ¿Todo bien? –su tono parece haberse relajado un poco al hablar con ella.

-Genial. Acabo de llegar de la India, y ya me estoy metiendo en otro lío… -bromea la pelirroja con una sonrisa -. No paro.

-Y que lo digas –contesta Jill de forma amistosa.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es la situación? –las interrumpe Chris alzando la mano para centrar la atención de todos los que están allí. Todo el mundo sabe que desde ese momento la charla ha terminado -. Antes de nada, les presento a mi hermana Claire. Pertenece a Terrasave, así que cualquier ayuda humanitaria que necesitemos podemos contar con su apoyo…

-Los primeros informes son un poco confusos –empieza explicando un hombre trajeado que Claire no identifica con alguien del equipo de Chris. Posiblemente es alguien de ese gabinete de crisis que comentó su secretaria -. La Consejera de Seguridad Nacional nos puso en alerta hace unas horas…

-¿La Consejera de Seguridad Nacional? –repite un soldado con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Cómo ha tenido acceso a esa información? ¿Ha presenciado el ataque o algo?

-No lo sabemos, pero nos han llegado estas imágenes desde el satélite –el tipo trajeado toca la pantalla de la mesa y muestra una imagen de una calle en ruinas con varios cadáveres tirados por el suelo -. Esta foto fue tomada hace unas cuatro horas en Río de Janeiro. Parece ser que el número de víctimas asciende a doscientas…

-¿Doscientas? –exclama Chris boquiabierto.

-Hay más… -la imagen cambia a la playa de Copacabana, donde hay más cadáveres… y algunas personas con aspecto extraños. Claire observa sorprendida sus rostros de furia, sus bocas desencajadas y los ojos inyectados en sangre… No, no puede ser… ¡Otra vez no!

-¿La B.S.A.A. de Sudamérica lo sabe? –vuelve a preguntar Chris sin salir de su asombro.

-He hablado con dos agentes que sirven para esa sede –le interrumpe Jill cruzándose de brazos junto a la pantalla -. No tenían conocimiento del ataque hasta mi aviso. Es extraño… pero un ataque de ese calibre debería haber activado la alerta de los servicios de seguridad, por no mencionar los pertinentes protocolos de peligro biológico.

A Claire no se le escapa la mirada seria que su hermano le dedica a su mujer. Pues sí que parecen estar mal.

-¿Se sabe quién está tras el ataque? ¿Qué virus hay por medio? ¿Se ha expandido a más lugares? ¿Han evacuado a la población?

-Pare el carro, capitán –le detiene un joven que está a su izquierda. Toca la pantalla mostrando la imagen de un misil plateado con una cuenta atrás detenida en cero -. Al parecer el ataque se ha llevado a cabo con misiles. Parece que estos misiles explotaron en un momento concreto y soltaron toda la porquería que llevaban dentro… y ya han visto los resultados –toca la pantalla y amplia un poco más la imagen. Dibuja un círculo sobre algo que está escrito en la parte trasera -. Al principio no les prestamos atención a ese detalle, pero los muchachos han estado analizándolo… y parece coincidir con _Deus Bem-aventurado_ , un grupo terrorista. No disponemos de ningún tipo de información, pero estamos trabajando en ello…

-Quiero esos datos lo antes posible en mi PDA… -anuncia Chris sin dejar de observar la imagen -. No podemos dejar que vuelva a repetirse… Johnson –mira a una joven que hay tras él -, póngase en contacto con la base Sudamérica. Que pongan la zona en cuarenta y evacúen a toda la población. En cuento tengan un informe preliminar, que lo envíen.

-Sí, señor… -la chica asiente con lentitud y dirige sus pasos hacia la salida hasta perderse por ella.

-Comandante Redfield… en vista de lo sucedido, ¿qué piensa hacer? –pregunta el tipo trajeado cruzándose de brazos. A Claire cada vez le cae peor ese tipo.

-Vamos a actuar –responde en tono desafiante. Claire se enorgullece de ello -. No podemos permitir que el terror siga inundando las calles de esa ciudad… Me personaré en persona si hace falta…

-¿Qué? –exclama Jill en voz demasiada alta.

-Muy bien. Manténganos al tanto de las novedades…

La mayoría de los presentes empieza a abandonar la estancia, que parece ser más grande con el paso de los segundos. Jill no deja de mirar a Chris, que observa atentamente a todos los que se marchan. No sabe por qué, pero Claire presiente que no debe estar allí.

-Chris… ¿Por qué no dejas que la sede Sudamericana se encarguen? ¡Es su deber! –le espeta su mujer en cuanto el último miembro sale por la puerta.

-Como una de las máximas autoridades de la B.S.A.A., no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Debo ir.

-Lo mismo de siempre… ¡El cuento de nunca acabar! –grita Jill elevando los brazos. Le pone en la cara a Chris el dedo donde tiene su anillo de compromiso -. ¿Te suena esto? ¡Compromiso, Chris! ¡Yo renuncié a todo para poder tener una vida más normal! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie? ¿No son suficientes todas las veces que nos has salvado y todos los riesgos que hemos corrido…?

-Jill… -interviene Claire agarrando a su cuñada por el brazo. No le está gustando ni un pelo el rumbo que está tomando esa discusión.

-¿Sabes lo que Piers, tu hermana y yo sufrimos cuando no supimos nada de ti durante seis meses? ¿Te haces una idea? –se detiene unos instantes. Claire intenta apartarla un poco de Chris, que parece entre sorprendido y asustado -. ¡Tuve un aborto por tu culpa!

Claire la suelta lentamente. Ahora sí que las ha metido en un lío en las dos. Ella lo sabía… aunque no le parecía correcto ser la que se lo contara. Chris se queda estupefacto. Abre la boca un par de veces, pero no emite ningún sonido hasta pasado un tiempo.

-¿Qué tú…?

-Sí, lo descubrí mientras te intentábamos encontrar… -el tono de Jill se vuelve más triste hasta casi llegar a la pena -. Y un mes antes de que Piers te encontrara… Lo perdí –todos se quedan en silencio. Chris sigue sin reaccionar, aunque Claire se lo esperaba en parte: sabe que su hermano habría querido a ese niño con todo su amor -. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te pido constantemente que dejes de participar activamente en la B.S.A.A.? Hemos luchado tantos años contra el bioterrorismo… Nos merecemos un descanso… No tenemos que demostrarle nada a nadie. Hay gente más que capacitada que puede continuar esta tarea, pero tú pareces no entenderlo…

Jill se da la vuelta y avanza a buen ritmo hacia la salida. Claire observa a su hermano sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sabe que él lo necesita, pero cree que su cuñada, después de soltar todo lo que parecía estar guardándose durante mucho tiempo, necesita más su apoyo.

Claire mira a su hermano una última vez y sale en busca de Jill. Corre a buen ritmo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona de ascensores, donde la ve esperando.

-¡Jill! ¡Espera! –la llama cuando ve que las puertas de uno de ellos se abren. La morena se gira y la mira con ojos llorosos. Ambas entran en el interior sin dirigirse la palabra. Hombres… son un laberinto espinoso -. Oye… Necesito ir mañana de compras. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Jill tarda unos segundos en responder, pero Claire detecta cierto tono de gratitud en su mirada.

-Claro… ¿Mañana a las cinco?

-A las cinco paso a recogerte.

Jill sonríe de forma más sincera, y la pelirroja se la devuelve. Es la ocasión perfecta para intentar arreglar los desperfectos que su hermano está causando en una relación que lleva muchos años fraguándose.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo mi historia. Es un placer escribir con tantos seguidores.

Xaori: como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, no adelantes acontecimientos jeje. Todo llegará a su tiempo.


	4. Crisis problemática

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy una semana más. En este capítulo vamos a conocer un poco más la relación entre Leon y Claire. No digo nada más. Espero que os guste.

Leon y el Presidente siguen a Hunnigan a la sala de recepciones de la Casa Blanca.

-Le he ofrecido a la Consejera una taza de té y unas galletas mientras espera –informa la chica deteniéndome junto a una puerta de madera, donde dos guardaespaldas están a la espera. Uno de ellos la abre -. Estaré por aquí esperando. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no tienen más que pedirlo.

-Gracias Hunnigan –la despide el Presidente con una sonrisa y levantando la mano para indicarle que puede retirarse.

Leon deja que el Presidente entre en primer lugar. Cierra la puerta tras entrar. Nunca ha estado en la Casa Blanca, salvo el día en el que Ashley Graham desapareció. Estuvieron casi todo el día buscando informando sobre su paradero y elaborando un posible perfil de los sospechosos.

Su visita a España aún está muy fresca a pesar de que han pasado casi ocho años. Esos Ganados aislados completamente por su voluntad, movidos por el empeño de Lord Saddler y su misión de conquistar el mundo derrocando a Estados Unidos en primer lugar.

Leon fue testigo en primera persona de los efectos de las Plagas: el parásito se inyecta en el sujeto, y pasadas unas horas empieza a tomar el control del cuerpo del huésped. Mareos, vómitos, pérdidas de sangre… Son sólo algunos de sus efectos. Una vez que los huevos eclosionan, es casi imposible de retirar. Afortunadamente, y gracias a los consejos de Ada, consiguieron eliminar a tiempo.

Leon se fija por primera vez en la estancia. Hay una enorme ventana al fondo que deja pasar los últimos rayos de sol del día; en el exterior ya se pueden apreciar grandes tramos de sombra. Hay también dos sofás verdes sobre una enorme alfombra tapizada, una alfombra que Adam puso precisamente.

Y al fondo hay un cuadro donde aparece el rostro de todos y cada uno de los presidentes que ha tenido el país. Leon ha podido trabajar con tres de ellos, y cada día se da más cuenta de lo difícil e importante que es su trabajo.

Se fija por primera vez en la persona que está sentada justo en el sofá de enfrente. Está de espaldas a ellos. Es una mujer rubia, con el pelo corto. Lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pañuelo gris atado al cuello. No sabe por qué, pero a Leon le es sumamente familiar.

-Señora Consejera, es un placer recibirla –la saluda el Presidente con un tono cordial.

La aludida se da la vuelta dejando la taza de té en la mesa. Leon se queda boquiabierto al darse cuenta de quién es. ¿Cuándo ha sido nombrada?

-Gracias, señor Presidente. Agradezco que haya decidido hacerme un hueco en su apretada agenda… -responde estrechándole la mano al Presidente, y entonces ve a la persona que la salvó de Raccoon City, el que, junto con Claire, ha estado apoyándola todos los años -. ¡Leon! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Olvidándose por completo de los modelos, se echa a los brazos de Leon para darle un fuerte abrazo. El agente se siente un poco incómodo, pero responde dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica.

-Vaya, veo que no hacen falta presentaciones –dice el Presidente entre risueño y divertido. La joven, un tanto avergonzada, se separa. Leon respira un poco más aliviado.

-Disculpe, señor… Soy Sherry Birkin, la nueva Consejera de Seguridad Nacional. Antes trabajaba para Derek Simmons… y tras los… incidentes… la Junta decidió que yo era la candidata adecuada para el puesto.

-Sherry Birkin… Sherry Birkin… -murmura el Presidente con el ceño fruncido y pensativo -. ¿La superviviente de Raccoon City? –Sherry asiente lentamente, avergonzada nuevamente -. ¡Claro, ya decía yo! –suelta una carcajada -. Seguro que coincidió con nuestro querido agente Kennedy allí…

-Él me salvó la vida –afirma Sherry sonriendo. Leon permanece en silencio, tentado de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué lo de Raccoon City va a estar persiguiéndole siempre?

-Los virus… ¡Nos arruinan la vida a todos! Dígame… ¿Y es verdad lo que dicen… los informes sobre el virus G y los experimentos de su padre? –vuelve a preguntar el Presidente con un tono más misterioso. Hay algo que no le gusta ni un pelo a Leon, e interviene antes de que Sherry responda.

-¿No cree que deberíamos tratar los asuntos más importantes, señor Presidente?

-Oh, claro, por supuesto, agente Kennedy –responde riéndose, como si hubiera contado un chiste -. Siéntense, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Sherry vuelve a sentarse en el mismo sofá, y Leon y el Presidente en el que está enfrente. La Consejera busca algo en su bolso, y saca de él una pequeña Tablet que maneja hasta pasársela a Leon. Éste la cojo con decisión y observa una imagen un tanto inquietante.

-Hace unas horas recibí esto a mi correo privado… -informa la chica poniéndose más seria -. Mi servicio está trabajando para intentar localizar la ubicación del remitente. Hasta ahora no han tenido éxito, pero todo parece indicar que alguien quería que viera esto…

Leon mira asombrado la foto de una calle completamente destrozada, con varios cadáveres por el suelo. Dios… ¿qué demonio ha pasado? El Presidente también echa un vistazo boquiabierto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un ataque terrorista? –pregunta Leon sin poder apartar de la mirada de los cuerpos sin vida.

-Pasa la imagen. Hay más… -el tono de Sherry no parece prever nada bueno. Leon hace lo que le ordena, y ahora es aún peor. Es una playa llena de más cadáveres, pero lo más sorprendente es que algunas están vivas.

León las observa más detenidamente. Hay algo extraño en sus facciones, en su forma de comportarse. Amplia un poco la imagen, y el corazón le da un vuelco. ¡Ganados! ¿O es el virus C? ¿O una nueva cepa? Niega en silencio varias veces intentando quitarse de la cabeza esa idea.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a todas esas personas? –inquiere el Presidente con el gesto bastante preocupado, como si empezara a entender que la situación es bastante grave -. ¿Han sido víctimas, como sugiere el agente Kennedy, de un ataque terrorista?

-No –se apresura a responder -. Bioterrorismo… pero no parece que sea en Estados Unidos… ¿Se sabe dónde ha sido?

-Mis hombres están trabajando en ello… Debemos avisar a la B.S.A.A. Tal vez no sepan nada… -contesta la joven cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Desde luego que no ha sido la mejor forma de empezar su cargo: sus primeros días y ya tiene que enfrentarse a una crisis problemática.

-¿Se ha atribuido algún grupo la autoridad? –pregunta el Presidente pasando su mirada de la foto a sus acompañantes.

-Aún no, pero es posible que en la próxima media hora tenga más información… -Sherry se detiene unos segundos recuperando su Tablet -. No podemos hacer la vista a gorda ante la magnitud del problema… ¿Qué sugiere hacer, señor Presidente?

-Quizá sea buena idea poner al tanto a los chicos de la B.S.A.A. –se encoge de hombros -. Ellos sabrán lo que hacer.

-Tenemos contactos importantes en la B.S.A.A. –informa Leon dirigiéndose al Presidente -. Puedo ponerme en contacto con uno de ellos ahora mismo.

-Hágalo, por favor.

-Bien.

Leon saca de su chaqueta su teléfono y abandona la estancia dirigiéndoles una última mirada a Sherry y al Presidente. Una vez en el pasillo, busca en agenda de contactos a Chris Redfield. Aunque no terminan de gustarle del todo sus métodos, sabe que es el mejor en esto de enfrentarse a ataques biológicos.

Marca su número y se lleva el móvil a la oreja. Pasan tres, cuatro, cinco tonos, y no hay respuesta. Cuando Leon va a darse por vencido e intentar probar con Jill Valentine oye ruido al otro lado.

-¿Leon?

-Hola, Chris –responde suspirando aliviado. Bien, es hora de obtener respuestas si es que la B.S.A.A. puede ofrecérselas -. ¿Te has enterado del ataque?

-Sí… Estoy leyendo el informe preliminar… La cosa no tiene buena pinta…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente? El Presidente y la Consejera de Seguridad Nacional quieren algunas respuestas… ¿Y por qué no? Yo también.

-Un grupo terrorista brasileño tiene en poder un virus que ha soltado por Río de Janeiro. Se hacen llamar _Deus Bem-aventurado…_ Estoy a la espera de recibir información más precisa para intervenir mañana mismo. No podemos dejar que esos malnacidos se salgan con la suya.

-Bien… Mantenme informado de las novedades que se produzcan… ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Qué tal Claire?

-Por aquí todo ahora bastante tranquilo… Claire ha llegado hace unas de la India. Ha estado en una misión humanitaria dos meses, arreglando los destrozos provocados por un grupo terrorista… Lo de siempre, vamos.

-Dale saludos de mi parte. Estamos en contacto.

Leon finaliza la llamada observando durante unos instantes la pantalla. La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no habla con Claire; ni siquiera sabía que había estado dos meses en la India… Tal vez la llame más tarde, cuando termine su interminable reunión con el Presidente.

Sherry como Consejera de Seguridad Nacional… La idea aún ronda en su cabeza como si no quisiera asimilarlo. Leon sabe de sobra que es una luchadora nata: sobrevivió a Raccoon City cuando tenía apenas doce años, y fue capaz de sacar con vida a Jake Muller de Edonia y China.

Por cierto… ¿Qué será de él? Tal vez Sherry sepa algo, aunque la verdad es que había algo en el hijo de Albert Wesker que no le termina de convencer. ¿Su arrogancia? ¿Su chulería? Los mercenarios no son personas normales y corrientes, pero ese chaval, sin saberlo, ha tenido que soportar una carga muy pesada que hasta hace poco no supo: ser el hijo del mayor terrorista de la historia.

Afortunadamente, la vacuna consiguió sintetizarse a tiempo con su sangre, y no se han vuelto a producir más ataques de Virus C a pesar de algunos patéticos intentos de varios grupos que sólo querían llamar la atención.

Leon decide que es hora de poner punto y final a su escapada y vuelve a la habitación pasando junto a los guardas. Cierra la puerta con cuidado mientras oye a Sherry y al Presidente charlar. A decir verdad… parece que no pinta nada allí. Lo mismo si se escabulle unos minutos ni notan su presencia… pero no es demasiado diplomático que digamos.

-La B.S.A.A. está al corriente del incidente –anuncia dando unos pasos hacia los sofás para hacerse notar -. Están realizando las investigaciones oportunas. En cuanto tengan más datos nos pondrán al tanto.

-Excelente, agente Kennedy –le felicita el Presidente levantándose del asiento y dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro -. ¿Por qué no acompaña a la señorita Birkin a su vehículo? Nuestra reunión ha finalizado. Además, tengo que realizar unas llamadas importantes.

-Por supuesto –Leon asiente en silencio y abre la puerta que lleva al pasillo -. Por aquí, señorita Birkin…

Leon sonríe burlonamente mientras su amiga pasa junto a él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Menos guasa… Que soy tu superiora –bromea cuando la puerta se cierra.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas en este puesto? ¡Ha sido toda una sorpresa!

-Hace dos semanas… Necesitábamos un sustituto para… -se detiene unos segundos. Leon sabe perfectamente cómo debe sentirse. Lo mismo que él vivió cuando Krauser se alió con Wesker y se inyectó las Plagas -. No había nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo… Así que me propusieron… y todos aceptaron.

-No es para menos… -comenta Leon caminando por el pasillo que lleva hacia la zona de aparcamientos -. Haber sobrevivido a Raccoon City impone bastante… Lo sé por experiencia.

Sherry ríe al oír el comentario. La zona de aparcamientos está ocupada por unos cuantos coches oficiales y una limusina blanca donde hay un guardaespaldas esperando apoyado contra la puerta del asiento del conductor.

-Bueno… Fin del trayecto –dice Leon con tono amistoso. Mira a Sherry atentamente -. Oye… pase lo que pase, sé fuerte. Sé que ahora mismo no debes estar en una posición muy cómoda –se acerca un poco más a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su oído -. Te voy a contar algo de forma confidencial. Te van a vigilar todo el tiempo por haber estado trabajando para Simmons, y cuando descubran que en tu cuerpo aún quedan fragmentos del virus G querrán aniquilarte… Pero mantén la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

-Todo controlado, Leon. Cuídate –y se dan un abrazo, ésta vez algo más corto.

-¿Sabes algo de Jake?

-Andará metido en algunos de sus asuntos humanitarios… Está empeñado en hacer todo lo contrario que su padre… -se encoge de hombros como si no entendiera muy bien por qué -. Hace bastante que no le veo. Le echo de menos, la verdad.

Leon asiente lentamente. Así que la pequeña Sherry parece sentir algo por el señor Muller… Bueno, sobrevivir juntos a dos desastres biológicos no es algo que hagas todos los días. A él le ha pasado lo mismo con Claire. Siente que entre los dos hay un vínculo muy fuerte que se abrió desde Raccoon City.

Leon observa marcharse el vehículo de la Consejera de Seguridad Nacional y se apoya en una columna hasta que lo pierde de vista. Suspira resignado. Vuelta al tajo.

Ya ha caído la noche. Leon llega a su apartamento con dolor de cabeza. Las reuniones con el Presidente nunca son demasiado agradables que digamos, y sobre todo después de tener que revivir el infierno por el que ha estado pasando estos años: Raccoon City, el virus T y G, Las Plagas, el virus C…

Leon entiende que es un mero formalismo, pero le parece extraño que el Presidente esté tan interesado en ello si no es por una causa concreta. Adams, por ejemplo, quería hacerlo todo público, y él lo apoyó desde el primer a pesar de que eso podría volver a traer otra guerra.

La verdad es que no fue necesario: Neo-Umbrella ya se encargó de ello. Simmons… maldito bastardo. Coge un vaso de agua y lo llena de agua. Da un pequeño sorbo y se acerca al estante donde guarda todos los medicamentos. Se hace con un paracetamol y se lo traga junto con un poco de agua.

Muestra una mueca de asco. ¿Por qué siempre estas cosas están tan malas? Deja el vaso en el fregadero y va hacia el salón para sentarse en el salón. Aunque lo piensa mejor. Se acerca a la ventana que comunica su piso con el exterior, donde ya cae la noche. Las luces de Washington D.C. inundan cada rincón.

Leon coge su teléfono y se queda observándolo. A decir verdad, está bastante nervioso. Tiene dos días libres salvo que el Presidente lo requiera para algo verdaderamente importante, así que tal vez podría haber un viaje corto a Nueva York, para estar un poco más cerca de toda la movida.

 _O querrás decir cerca de Claire…_

Leon intenta quitarse la idea de la cabeza negando varias veces en silencio. No, sólo será una visita rápida y nada más. Busca el teléfono de Claire y pulsa el botón de llamada. Su corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza. ¿Por qué le pasa eso? Pocos tonos después, la pelirroja responda.

-¡Hola, Leon! ¡No esperaba tu llamada! ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, Claire… Bien, te llamaba porque pienso pasar mañana por Nueva York… Ya sabes, para ver cómo va la B.S.A.A. con el tema del atentado y eso.

-Oh, sí… Es terrible. Mi hermano está al cargo de todo, aunque parece que necesita la autorización para poder intervenir… Esos terroristas no descansan nunca.

-Desde luego… -Leon se detiene unos segundos y coge aire -. Oye… estaba pensando… ¿te apetece ir mañana a cenar algo? Me conozco Nueva York como la palma de mi mano, pero estoy seguro de que tú tienes mejor gusto para elegir…

Claire ríe al oír el comentario. Leon no sabe cómo interpretarlo, pero parece que no rechaza la idea del todo. Bueno, podría ser peor a fin de cuentas.

-Claro, con mucho gusto… ¿Sobre qué hora llegarás? Yo he quedado con Jill para ir de compras a eso de las cinco, pero no creo que la cosa se alargue más allá de las siete y media… Podríamos vernos sobre las ocho si te parece bien.

-Genial. Vamos hablando y concretamos el lugar.

-Chao, Leon. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Claire.

Leon deja su teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acerca a la nevera para sacar una cerveza. Da un buen trago y cierra los ojos. ¿Está haciendo lo correcto?


	5. Desaparecida

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy una semana más sacando tiempo de donde puedo. Bueno, sólo puedo deciros que la historia va a dar un giro de 160º. ¡Ya veréis!**

 _Claire detiene la moto frente a un restaurante. Todo está en calma. No hay nadie en la calle, ni siquiera un animal… ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a toda la ciudad? Es como si hubieran quitado a todo el mundo de en medio. Claire se quita el casco y observa algo preocupada los alrededores._

 _Bueno, al menos estoy aquí después de casi siete horas conduciendo…_

 _Chris lleva más de un mes sin dar señales de vida. No ha respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas ni de los mensajes. Ahora todas sus sospechas se confirman: en Raccoon City ha pasado algo raro… y tiene que ver con la ausencia de Chris._

 _Claire decide entrar en el restaurante. Tal vez haya alguien que pueda explicarle qué está ocurriendo exactamente, y por qué parece que toda la población ha desaparecido._

 _-¿Hola? –pregunta con algo de timidez al abrir la puerta. Nada. Ni una señal de vida._

 _Empieza a asustarse de verdad. ¿Y si ha habido un ataque nuclear o una explosión de una fábrica y todos…?_

 _Tonterías. De ser así habría salido en todas las noticias. Aquí hay algo más._

 _Puede que haya una macrofiesta a la que están todos invitados. Claire niega en silencio. No tiene ningún sentido. Avanza un poco hacia la zona de la barra. Desde luego que es imposible explicar la sensación de soledad que la invade en ese momento._

 _Escucha unos pasos y a una persona de comer. Claire suspira aliviada. ¡Por fin! Da un rodeo a la barra… y encuentra a un tipo vestido con un delantal arrodillado sobre el suelo… sobre lo que parece ser… el cadáver de otra persona… ¿Qué coño está pasando?_

 _Claire da unos dubitativos pasos hacia el tipo._

 _-Eh… disculpe…_

 _Le pone una mano en el hombro… e inmediatamente el hombre se da la vuelta. Claire se aleja casi como un acto reflejo. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre. La piel de los brazos se le está cayendo a pedazos, por no mencionar que tiene toda la boca llena de sangre y trozos de carne… ¡Carne que procede del cuerpo que está en el suelo!_

 _El tipo alza los brazos y empieza a dar unos dubitativos pasos hacia ella. Claire sigue retrocediendo._

 _-Oiga… No… hace falta que me acompañe… Ya… me marcho –Claire choca contra una ventana, pero sigue sin poder apartar la mirada del tipo que va acercándose poco a poco -. ¿Me está escuchando?_

 _El cristal de la ventana se rompe y unos brazos la agarran por los hombros. Claire grita, pero la agarran con tanta fuerza que no puede moverse. El hombre ya casi está a su altura. Claire sigue forcejeando inútilmente. Ya puede sentir su aliento putrefacto y su descomposición._

-¡No! –grita la pelirroja dando un salto de su cama. El corazón le late a mil por hora. Dios, era una pesadilla tan real de su experiencia en Raccoon City…

Afortunadamente, todo acabó mucho mejor. Leon la rescató de aquel infierno, y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia la comisaría, donde descubrieron casi toda la verdad de lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad. El virus T expandido por las ratas, los S.T.A.R.S. desaparecidos después del incidente de la mansión… Toda una historia.

El despertador de su móvil empieza a sonar. Lo apaga sin prestarle demasiada atención. Son las cuatro y media. Había quedado con Jill a las cinco, así que será mejor que se ponga en camino si quiere llegar a tiempo. Si hay algo que detesta es llegar tarde a los sitios.

Tal vez la tarde de compras le sirva para despejarse un poco. Claire asiente lentamente. Después de tanto meses sin parar, de estar ofreciendo su ayuda a familias necesitadas en una zona con pocos recursos de Asia, ya apenas recuerda qué es disfrutar un poco de su tiempo.

Además, esa misma noche ha quedado con Leon para ir a cenar algo. Quizá deba escribirle para preguntarle si ya está por allí y si el vuelo ha ido bien. La verdad es que lo ha echado bastante de menos. Desde el incidente de Raccoon City Leon ha sido uno de sus pocos apoyos.

A pesar de que por sus circunstancias no han podido verse todo lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, siempre, aunque hayan tenido un día bastante ocupado, han buscado un hueco para charlar y ponerse al día de sus asuntos. Claire bosteza dejando su móvil en la mesita de noche y decide darse una ducha.

Tras casi veinte minutos eligiendo vestuario, decide ponerse una cazadora roja con una camiseta blanca debajo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color no demasiado altas. Ni demasiado arreglada pero tampoco desaliñada. Algo perfecto para pasar una tarde de chicas.

Claire sonríe al recordarlo. ¿Cuánto hace que no sale con alguna amiga de esa manera? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Ya la verdad es que ni lo recuerda. Se acerca apresuradamente a la mesa donde están las llaves de su coche. Tal y como temía, si no se da prisa va a llegar más tarde de la cuenta. La casa de Chris y Jill está aproximadamente a unos quince minutos en coche.

Si las cuentas no le fallan… Quiere decir que va a llegar más o menos con cinco minutos de retraso, eso sin contar con el tráfico que pueda encontrar por el camino. Maldita sea. Ya sabía que tendría que haberse despertado un poco antes. Afortunadamente, Jill es bastante comprensiva… básicamente porque es de las que casi nunca suele llegar puntual.

La joven coge su bolso y camina a buen ritmo hacia la salida. Abre la puerta que lleva hacia el exterior, donde su coche la está esperando. Su Ford nunca la ha dejado tirado en los muchos años que lo lleva conduciendo, y lo cierto es que, salvo catástrofe, no piensa cambiarlo de momento.

Cierra la puerta de su domicilio escuchando unos pasos a su derecha. Mira hacia allí, pero no hay nadie. El sol aún está bastante alto, pero empieza a haber algo de sombra por algunas zonas. Se queda en el mismo lugar unos instantes más sin lograr apreciar nada más. Qué extraño. Tal vez se lo haya imaginado.

Vuelve a ponerse en marcha sin apartar la mirada de su vehículo. Parece que va a ser un día bastante provechoso a fin de cuentas. No hay nadie por los alrededores, ni siquiera algún niño jugando. Pulsa el botón del seguro y abre la puerta delantera. De pronto, una mano le bloquea el camino.

-¿Qué…? –exclama al ver a un tipo encapuchado que cierra la puerta.

Alguien le pone una mano en la boca sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar. Claire intenta escapar, pero está bien sujeta. Ve una furgoneta negra bastante grande acerarse a su posición. La joven da una patada hacia atrás y consigue deshacerse de uno de ellos. No sabe quiénes son ni cuántos son, pero la necesidad de salir de allí es cada vez mayor.

-¡Soc…! –cae al suelo derribada. Se queda de espaldas en el suelo, viendo cómo la furgoneta se detiene por completo a pocos metros.

-Obedece –ordena uno de los encapuchados levantándola del suelo. Mira de un lado a otro y le pone una pistola en la espalda -. Adentro.

Casi la arrastra hacia el interior del vehículo, donde cae en un asiento bastante amplio en la parte izquierda. Los demás están casi todos ocupados. ¿Quién demonios son esta gente? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Los que están en el exterior acceden rápidamente y se ponen en marcha.

Claire traga saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué ha hecho para acabar así? Es algo parecido a la fiesta de Terrasave donde los secuestraron y se los llevaron a la isla de esa malvada. ¿Es de nuevo… lo mismo? Dios, espera que sólo sea una pesadilla otra vez. Ahora que está el coche en marcha es cuando debe actuar.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar algo… o te matamos aquí mismo –le advierte el tipo que está enfrente. Es como si le hubiera leído la mente. Hay algo raro en el acento de esos tipos -. A partir de ahora, vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos si no quieres acabar como un saco de huesos… Hora de una siesta larga.

-¿Qué…?

Claire tarda unos segundos en entender lo que ocurre, los suficientes para que no pueda evitar que le pongan una mascarilla en la boca. Aspira un gas que tiene un olor bastante fuerte… tanto que consigue marearse.

Jill pasea nerviosa de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Está pensativa. Claire tendría que haber llegado ya hace más de diez minutos. No es de las que se suele retrasar ni de las que no avisa si hay algún imprevisto. Consulta su teléfono por enésima vez en el último minuto. Nada. Ni una llamada ni un mensaje.

Comprueba que su última conexión es de hace más de una hora. Decide escribirle. El mensaje le ha llegado. A ver si hay suerte. Pasa un minuto más, y sigue sin haber respuesta. Jill maldice en silencio. Es hora de llamarla. Es extraño que no esté ya allí... y eso que hoy ha procurado estar lista con bastante tiempo.

Claire es la única que puede ayudarla bastante con Chris. A decir verdad, desde que se fue a La India, ha estado un poco desconectada de algunos acontecimientos que han ocurrido mientras ha estado fuera. Realiza todas las llamadas, y no hay respuesta. Esto ya empieza a ser bastante preocupante.

No lo piensa más. Coge las llaves de su coche y enfila el camino hacia la salida. Tal vez su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, pero algo en su interior le dice que debe comprobar en primera persona que todo está en orden. Desde el incidente de Raccoon City, Jill ha vivido siempre con la sensación de que está siendo vigilada constantemente, a pesar de que la peor de sus pesadillas ya ha desaparecido.

Sí, ese malnacido de Wesker les ha hecho la vida imposible tanto a Chris como a ella. Incluso a ella no le importó sacrificar su vida para evitar que ese demonio consiguiera su propósito. El precio a pagar fue muy alto, demasiado: casi dos años apartada de la civilización, poseída por un nuevo virus que anulaba por completo su voluntad, su cambio de color de pelo… Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo.

En su mente aún están muy frescas todas y cada una de las horas que ha tenido que pasar encerrada en las instalaciones sometiéndose a pruebas para determinar si ese virus era peligroso tanto para ella como para todos los que están a su alrededor. Una experiencia bastante traumática y que la tenía de bastante malhumor el resto del día. Chris fue uno de los pocos que estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

Algo parecido también pasó con Claire hace unos meses, cuando la rescataron en un estado lamentable, con golpes, hematomas y rasguños por todos lados. Jill se detiene antes de agarrar el pomo. ¿Y si el virus ha revivido de algún modo… y está tomando su cuerpo? Niega en silencio. No, no puede ser. Los médicos barajaron esa posibilidad, pero…

Quince minutos después Jill llega a la puerta del apartamento de su cuñada. Su coche aún sigue allí. No sabe si respirar aliviada o estar preocupada. Camina a buen ritmo hasta llegar a la entrada. Golpea la puerta con insistencia, mirando de un lado a otro. No se escucha nada. Pasan los segundos y no hay respuesta.

-¿Claire? ¡Abre la puerta! –exclama golpeando de nuevo con fuerza. Tal vez debería… No es demasiado ortodoxo, pero es la mejor opción.

Siempre tiene un juego en la guantera, por si lo necesita para alguna ocasión especial. Tal vez ésta lo sea. Vuelve sus pasos hacia su vehículo cuando algo llama su atención: cogido en el parabrisas, hay una nota en el coche de Claire. Los temores de Jill vuelven a dispararse de nuevo.

-Mierda… -murmura cogiendo la nota escrita a ordenador. Se queda unos instantes observándola en silencio.

 _Un nuevo amanecer verá la luz. Aquéllos que se atrevan a entrometerse sufrirán las consecuencias._

Jill contempla la nota ceñuda una vez más. ¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso? Son unas palabras propias de un loco tipo Wesker… Pero no, él está muerto. Su hermana también. ¿Qué clase de locura es ésta? Si es una broma está muy bien pensada. Sólo hay una forma de averiguar que Claire se encuentra a salvo.

Chris observa detenidamente la foto de su escritorio. Uno de los días más felices de su vida, por no decir el que más. Es del día de su boda, junto a una playa. Jill y él se abrazan completamente sonrientes mirando a la cámara. La verdad es que ese traje le sentaba de maravilla, aunque con cualquier cosa ya le hace suspirar.

Y ahora… todo es un desastre. Desde la misión en Edonia todo ha ido de mal en peor. Y para echar más sal a la herida, parece que Jill cada vez confía menos en él. Hace unos días, sin ir más lejos, le dijo que estaba pensando muy seriamente en pedir de forma oficial el divorcio.

A decir verdad, ahora le es imposible imaginarse una vida en el que su compañera de toda la vida no esté a su lado. Han pasado tantas y tantas cosas juntos que es una quimera pensarlo. Chris sabe que ha hecho muchas cosas mal, y si ambos deciden que es lo mejor…

No, tiene que haber otra solución. Tal vez otro modo de arreglar todos los estropicios que ha cometido: desde los meses que estuvo desaparecido hasta enterarse de que Jill había perdido el hijo que esperaban.

Un niño… Chris piensa en ello seriamente. Cuánto desearía poder ser padre de un pequeño que lo consideraría su centro de atención, que siempre estaría ahí pasara lo que pasase, carne de su carne. Lo cierto es que tanto Jill como él ya están en una edad en la que si no se deciden ya lo van a tener bastante complicado para tener descendencia.

Es una suerte que todos los virus a los que ha sido expuesto Jill no le hayan afectado demasiado… Quién sabe lo que podría salir con el virus T, Abbys y el P-30. Chris siente un escalofrío al recordar todos los días que tuvo que aguantar el sufrimiento y el malhumor de Jill cada vez que la sometían a pruebas para descartar una posible reanimación de los virus.

Alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos pegando en la puerta del despacho que comparte con su mujer. Frunce el ceño. Que él recuerde no tiene ninguna cita ni reunión concertada para esa hora.

-Adelante –responde dirigiendo atentamente la mirada hacia la puerta.

Lo primero que ve es la característica cabellera pelirroja de su viejo amigo Barry. Chris sonríe al verlo. Es una de las pocas personas que siempre ha estado a su lado, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Desde el incidente de la mansión Spencer hasta el día de su boda, donde fue el padrino por acuerdo mutuo de la pareja, nunca ha faltado. Incluso cuando Claire estuvo hospitalizada recuperándose de las heridas que sufrió en aquella isla demoníaca.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo él mientras tanto? Bebiendo de antro en antro intentando olvidar la pérdida de sus soldados. Desde luego que eso no puede considerarse de buen hermano. Tras Barry aparece la sonriente y burlona Moira, la hija mayor de Barry. Trabaja con Claire en Terrasave, y también tuvo que enfrentarse a la Autoridad. Casi pierde la vida.

-No te esperaba hasta algo más tarde para analizar el informe… -comenta Chris levantándose de su asiento y chocando con brío la mano que le tiende su amigo -. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, tenía que entregar unas armas en el almacén y he decidido hacerle una visita a mi superior –explica Barry sonriendo un poco -. Y de paso enseñarle a mi hija, como una buena Burton, a utilizar un revólver.

Chris ríe al escucharlo.

-¿Vas a permitírselo? –le pregunta a Moira cuando más o menos ha recuperado la compostura.

-Como si tuviera otra opción… -responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. Chris sabe perfectamente que ha habido muchos roces entre ellos, pero parece que la situación ha cambiado mucho en los últimos meses -. Ya sabes lo terco que es el viejeles cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

-Oh, ya lo creo… -asiente Chris divertido. Conoce de buena mano la capacidad de persuasión de su amigo.

-¿Y qué tal por aquí? ¿Hoy no trabaja Jill?

-No, tiene el día libre. Había quedado con Claire para…

Diciendo eso la puerta se abre repentinamente. Por ella aparece la propia Jill con cara de preocupación y nerviosismo. Todos los presentes tardan un poco en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. La morena respira entrecortadamente sosteniendo una nota en su mano, como si hubiera venido corriendo.

-¿Jill? ¿No habías quedado con Claire? No es que no me alegre de verte, pero… -consigue decir Chris cuando ha conseguido quitarse la sorpresa del cuerpo. Su mujer no dice nada al principio, pero sigue sin dejar de soltar el papel.

-Chris… Tenemos un problema… Muy grande –dice poniéndose más seria. Le pasa la nota a su marido, que la lee boquiabierto. Barry y Moira también se acercan a echar un vistazo.

-¿Qué… se supone que es esto?

-Fui a casa de Claire al ver que tardaba mucho en recogerme –les cuenta Jill cruzándose de brazos, con la mirada perdida -. No había nadie allí. Esta nota estaba en su coche –centra ahora su atención en su compañero -. Chris… Claire está desaparecida.

Chris siente como si le hubieran dado con una maza en el estómago. No, otra vez no… Tarda más de la cuenta en reaccionar, intentando averiguar quién ha podido estar detrás de todo eso. Ya no va a cometer los mismos errores. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer y a quién tiene que acudir. Claire necesita su ayuda una vez más.

* * *

Xaori: Bueno, ya has podido comprobar que la cena va a tener que aplazarse... hasta nuevo aviso ;)

Llana: Exacto. Como tú dices, ahora Sherry es la que manda. Claire hasta el momento no tiene constancia del nombramiento, ya que Sherry lleva poco tiempo en el cargo. ¡Ni siquiera Leon lo sabía! Pero tarde o temprano se enterará.

Kim Redfield: Muchas gracias por seguirme en una nueva aventura. Yo tampoco me creo que lleve cuatro capítulo jajaja. Y no te preocupes, sé que todos tenemos nuestros asuntos y hay veces que estamos más libres o otras menos.

Bueno, ¿qué os parecido el capítulo? ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	6. Lazos entrelazados

¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal os va? Bueno, seguimos avanzando en la historia. ¡Agarraos que vienen curvas!

El vuelo no ha sido demasiado largo, pero para Leon ir en un avión es un auténtico coñazo. Aunque lo cierto es que es el medio de transporte que más utiliza últimamente, sobre todo en los viajes del Presidente. No siempre tiene que acompañarle, pero cada quince o veinte días tiene que montarse en uno de esos trastos para garantizar la seguridad del Presidente.

Leon coge su equipaje y se pone en cola para pasar de nuevo por el control. Coge de su chaqueta su tarjeta de agente especial y su licencia para poder llevar armas. Es una auténtica odisea tener que demostrar que es un agente del Gobierno cada vez que tiene que tomar un avión. Hubo una vez que casi pierde su vuelo por culpa de las comprobaciones.

La cola avanza a buen ritmo. Leon consulta su teléfono. Sólo tiene un mensaje de Hunnigan recordándole que el jueves tiene una cita con el senador Jones para hablar sobre protocolos de seguridad. Un rollo de reunión, a decir verdad. Lo suyo es la acción; el papeleo es para los chupatintas.

La mujer que está delante pasa el control y es su turno. Leon enseña su pasaporte, su placa de agente federal y la autorización que le permite llevar armas en cualquier momento. Los tipos examinan detenidamente toda la documentación. Charlan unos instantes en voz bajan y le miran.

-¿Podría enseñarnos su arma, agente Kennedy?

-Claro –Leon saca la pistola de su chaqueta y la deja sobre el mostrador. Uno de los guardas mira alternativamente el documento y el arma, comprobando que corresponde con el modelo y los datos facilitados.

Los tipos siguen en silencio. Leon se está empezando a poner un poco nervioso. ¿Tanto trabajo tiene comprobar los datos y que esa arma es la suya? El guarda asiente en silencio y le devuelve todos los papeles.

-Todo parece estar en orden. Pase por el detector, si no le importa.

Leon hace lo que le ordenan. No suena ninguna alarma. Recupera su pistola y suspira aliviado. Bien, hora de volver a ponerse en marcha. Lo primero es acercarse al hotel donde tiene hecha la reserva, descansar un poco y dirigirse al cuartel de la B.S.A.A. El Presidente querrá un informe lo antes posible.

Parece que esos terroristas no descansan. Durante el vuelo estuvo revisando el informe que le pasó Chris a última hora de ayer. No hay mucho donde rascar, pero lo que está claro es que es necesaria una intervención antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Un virus puede tardar minutos, o como horas, en infectar a toda una ciudad… y en Río de Janeiro hay más de seis millones de personas…

Un grupo llamado _Deus Bem-aventurado_ parece estar detrás de los ataques. Aunque aún no se han hecho responsables, la B.S.A.A. ha encontrado una pista en uno de los misiles lanzados con el emblema del grupo. La cuestión es: ¿qué virus han intentado propagar? ¿Cómo lo han conseguido?

En el mercado negro pueden conseguirse todo tipo de cosas, y no es la primera vez que se da el caso de que han intentado vender algún virus al mejor postor. La B.S.A.A. es bastante tajante en eso aspecto, pero no siempre hay acceso a todas las rutas comerciales clandestinas.

Casi diez minutos después consigue llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto. El ir y venir de gente es incesante. Leon le hace una seña a uno de los taxistas que está junto a la puerta de coche fumando un cigarro. Le mira con mala cara mientras pisa la colilla en el suelo. Leon niega en silencio mientras se monta en el vehículo. Los hombres y el tabaco… una mala combinación.

Coloca su bolsa sobre sus pies mientras el conductor accede al interior. Es un tipo con una gorra blanca y un bigote bastante poblado. Viste una americana y unos pantalones grises bastante anchos.

-¿Adónde le llevo, caballero? –pregunta en un tono algo más amable. Su voz es bastante ronca, quizá de los años que lleva fumando.

-Al Residential Palace Hotel.

-No está muy lejos. Llegaremos en unos diez minutos –informa poniendo en marcha el coche e introduciendo la dirección en el GPS.

El taxista sale del aeropuerto y se incorpora al tráfico. Leon observa a través del espejo que un coche negro se coloca a la estela. Decide no perderlo de vista. Le contesta a Hunnigan agradeciéndole el recordatorio y le escribe a Claire para decirle que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Aún no han quedado a ninguna hora ni en un lugar concreto, pero tienen toda la tarde para hablar.

-¿Negocios? –pregunta el tipo deteniéndose tras una larga fila de coches esperando a que el semáforo se ponga en verde. Leon tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de que le está hablando. Está distraído mirando al coche negro.

-Sí… -responde sin apartar la mirada. Hay dos tipos. Ambos llevan gorras que les tapan prácticamente la cara. Definitivamente, hay algo en ellos que no termina de convencerle -. Sé que lo que voy a pedirle suena un poco raro, pero… ¿le importaría coger una carretera secundaria? Necesito comprobar algo…

El tipo mira a Leon con cara de circunstancias. El agente no le presta atención. Está tan concentrado intentando averiguar quiénes son sus perseguidores que apenas se da cuenta. El conductor gira a la derecha en la siguiente calle, donde hay menos tráfico de lo habitual. El coche negro los sigue ahora a un poco más de distancia. Leon se cruza de brazos sonriente.

-Lo sabía… -murmura echando mano a su arma. El conductor da un volantazo sorprendido que casi les hace chocar contra un coche que hay aparcado en la parte derecha.

-Joder… -exclama respirando con evidente dificultad. El agente sigue observando, esperando -. ¿Qué… está pasando?

-Acelere. Tenemos compañía –le explica Leon comprobando que su arma tiene un cargador. Se recuesta contra el asiento y coge aire por la boca. El coche empieza a ganar velocidad poco a poco.

Leon abre la ventanilla y saca el brazo. Aprieta el gatillo y esconde la mano rápidamente al ver que desde el otro vehículo le responden con una metralleta. Algunas balas romper el cristal trasero. El conductor grita sorprendido dando un nuevo volantazo. Los pasajeros se mueven violentamente mientras el coche sigue su trayectoria. El otro ya casi los ha alcanzado.

Los perseguidores golpean la parte trasera. Leon se mueve con violencia en su asiento, dándose en la cabeza con el techo. Suerte que está acolchado. Giran a la izquierda esquivando a coches, motos y bicicletas que les pitan y les gritan cuando pasan por su lado a toda velocidad.

-Vamos, adelante –le anima Leon volviendo a sacar el brazo. Dispara un par de veces y vuelve a su sitio. No saben cuánto más van a poder aguantar, pero está claro que esa gente viene preparada.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo sabían que llegaba a esa hora y concretamente a Nueva York? ¿Hay algún satélite espía que los está vigilando? Tal vez deba hablar con Sherry en cuanto tenga un momento libre. Este asunto debe investigarse muy a fondo. Son unos auténticos profesionales.

Pasan por medio de una fila de coches que están detenidos ante un semáforo en rojo. No hay manera de quitárselos de en medio. Llegan a un cruce. Esquivan unos cuantos vehículos hasta que Leon va algo a su derecha que le hace ponerse en alerta.

-¡Cuidado! –grita demasiado tarde. Un camión cisterna choca contra la parte trasera del coche.

Leon y el taxista dan varias vueltas de campana hasta que todo termina. Ambos quedan bocabajo. Gimen de dolor mientras intentan comprender qué es lo que ha pasado. El agente se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Todo da vueltas a su alrededor, como si estuviera borracho. A tientas, consigue desabrocharse el cinturón. Cae al suelo con un ruido ensordecedor.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunta al conductor un tanto aturdido. No obtiene ninguna respuesta; sólo unos quejidos -. Dígame algo.

Es como si le hablara a una pared. Posiblemente el tipo esté en estado de shock. Él también debería estarlo… pero los accidentes se han convertido en algo cotidiano en su día a día. Leon sabe que debe salir de allí cuanto antes. Es muy posible que los tipos estén esperando fuera.

Leon mira hacia la puerta. Tal vez sea la única salida. Le da una patada con la pierna izquierda, pero no cede ni un milímetro. Vuelve a intentarlo una vez más, y de nuevo agua. Se agarra como puede al respaldo de la silla y empuja con las dos piernas. La puerta empieza a abrirse. Con tres golpes más, ve la luz del exterior… y algo más.

Está empezando a salir humo por la parte delantera, por donde debería estar el motor.

-Maldita sea… -murmura arrastrándose hacia la salida. Se desplaza con rapidez con los codos. Ya tiene casi el cuerpo entero fuera.

Se arrastra con la poca fuerza que le queda hasta alejarse unos metros. Leon observa impotente cómo el taxi explota con el conductor dentro. Es incapaz de decir una palabra. ¿Cómo han podido acabar así? Eso le recuerda…

De pronto, alguien lo agarra por los brazos y lo introduce en una furgoneta blanca que tiene la puerta trasera abierta. Dentro hay cinco hombres que le apuntan a distintas partes de su cuerpo. ¿Quién demonios son esta gente? Lo empujan contra su asiento con bastante violencia y el vehículo empieza a caminar.

-Vale… Lo he pillado… -logra decir Leon intentando no perder su sentido del humor -. Seré bueno…

-Más te vale, gringo –responde el tipo que está a su derecha. Tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Todos llevan pasamontañas, un dato del que se da cuenta en ese momento -. Es hora de que los peces gordos dejen de meterse donde no les llaman. El mundo verá un nuevo amanecer…

Leon se queda pensativo. Un nuevo grupo de psicópatas. El recuerdo de Simmons está aún muy fresco en su memoria, y la verdad es que no le apetece nada involucrarse de nuevo en un ataque. Lo único que parece claro es que esta gente sabe quién es, y que lo tenían todo planeado.

¿Por qué él? ¿Es que tienen pensado atacar al Presidente o algo de eso? Si es así, tiene que ponerse en contacto con la central. El problema… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Nadie dice nada. El coche sigue su trayecto. Las pistolas siguen apuntándole. Hacer un movimiento es un suicidio.

Después de quince o veinte minutos, el coche se detiene. Leon no puede ver nada en el exterior. Alguien le pone una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza. Ahora sí que está completamente perdido. Le cogen del brazo y tiran de él hacia el exterior. Lo meten dentro de un edificio y lo conducen hacia una habitación vacía, donde solo hay dos sillas metálicas en el centro.

Le quitan la bolsa a Leon, que parpadea un poco para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la habitación. Uno de los encapuchados cierra la puerta, otro se coloca detrás de él y los demás se quedan en el exterior, vigilando. El agente intenta mantener su habitual gesto serio, para demostrarles que no se va a dejar intimidar por nada ni nadie.

El tipo se sienta delante de él, sin bajar su arma ni un milímetro.

-Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas… Preguntas a las que, de momento, no tienes respuesta… -comienza diciendo el extraño sin alterar su tono. Algo en su acento indica que no es estadounidense -. Señor Kennedy, el incidente de Raccoon City, Las Plagas, el virus C… Son sólo algunos de los momentos que han marcado el devenir de una nación que poco a poco se ablanda… El mundo necesita nuevos líderes…

-Con gente como vosotros… Imposible –le interrumpe Leon sin arrugarse lo más mínimo. Sus años de agente y su experiencia lo han endurecido hasta un punto que a veces ni él mismo se reconoce.

-Por eso, necesitamos a alguien que dé la talla –prosigue el tipo como si no le hubieran interrumpido -. Alguien que sepa de qué estamos hablando. Señor Kennedy, bienvenido a nuestro mundo.

Le agarran por los brazos y le ponen una mascarilla en la boca. Leon pierde el conocimiento casi de inmediato.

* * *

Parece que se está llevando a cabo un plan... ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

BrunoAscar: Muchas gracias por unirte a mi historia. Bueno, puede ser que tengas algo de razón en tus suposiciones... ¡El tiempo dirá!

Llana: últimamente parece que Claire siempre está en el ojo del huracán... Y sólo puedo decirte que esto va a más.

Kim Redfield: muchas gracias por seguir ahí. La verdad es que no me está siendo nada fácil llevar las dos historias con el escaso tiempo que tengo... Pero bueno, aquí estoy jeje. Respecto a Chris y Jill... bueno... habrá que verlo ;)

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	7. Una nueva realidad

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Gracias a todos los que me comentáis y me seguís. De verdad, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace. Bueno, sin más os dejo con el capítulo. A ver, a ver...

Chris observa estupefacto la nota. La lee una y otra vez sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿De…desaparecida? ¿Su móvil hace señal? ¿No hay ningún tipo de movimiento por los alrededores de su casa? ¿Su coche sigue allí? –logra decir cuando más o menos ha recuperado la compostura. Se juró a sí mismo que evitaría por todos los medios que algo así volviera a pasar. Jill da uno pasos hacia la mesa, y apoya las manos en ella.

-He intentado contactar con ella varias veces… Sin resultado. Su coche sigue allí, precisamente donde he encontrado esa nota… ¿Tiene algún enemigo Terrasave, alguien que quisiera… joderles un poco?

-No… -responde Moira interviniendo en la conversación. Chris y Jill se giran a la vez hacia la hija mayor de Barry -. Bueno, al menos que yo sepa. Siempre hay alguien dando por culo como una mosca… Pero de eso se encargaba…

Se queda callada al recordar cómo su propio jefe los vendió a todos para que hicieran experimentos con ellos y los masacraran en aquella isla. Han cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces…

-Barry, ¿te importaría enviar la nota al departamento de análisis? –le pregunta Chris con el gesto contrariado. Su amigo asiente sin dudarlo -. Que busquen cualquier cosa que pueda proporcionarnos una pista: un pelo, una huella dactilar, lo que sea… Reúnete con nosotros en la sala de reuniones dentro de quince o veinte minutos.

Jill, que lleva unos guantes para no dejar ninguna marca, coge la nota y se acerca a su escritorio, justo enfrente del de su marido. Abre uno de los cajones y saca una bolsa pequeña transparente donde mete la nota. Se la pasa a su viejo compañero, que la agarra con determinación.

-Vamos, Moira, tenemos trabajo por delante –se despide Barry haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Hasta pronto, señores Redfield.

-Cuídate, Moira –contesta Chris intentando sonreír. Su mandíbula está tan tensa que no sabe cuánto más va a soportar los nervios y el dolor.

Barry cierra la puerta dejando a la pareja a solas. Jill mira a Chris preocupada, sabiendo perfectamente cómo debe encontrarse. Ya le contó cómo intentó sobrevivir el tiempo que Wesker la tuvo cautiva, sin tener ni una sola pista o noticia. Jill cree que fue eso lo que, definitivamente, la lanzó a los brazos del hombre que ahora tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Claire es una mujer fuerte. Sabe cuidarse de sí misma –intenta animarlo Jill poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Chris le lanza una mirada de gratitud y sonríe de manera algo más natural.

-El gen Redfield… Es innegable –coge las manos de su mujer y la mira atentamente, volviendo a adoptar una posición seria -. Jill… Siempre has estado a mi lado desde que nos conocimos. Nunca me has dado la espalda, incluso cuando me he portado como un gilipollas egocéntrico –ahora le toca sonreír a Jill al oír el comentario -. No sabes cuánto siento lo que te ocurrió… -Chris guarda silencio con la voz un poco tomada -. Me hubiera hecho mucha ilusión que hubiéramos sido padres…

Su mujer lo mira boquiabierta. Desde luego que esa confesión era lo último que esperaba. Lo cierto es que el trabajo no les permite llevar un ritmo de vida normal y corriente. Eso de pensar en forma una familia queda relegado a un quinto o sexto plano. Fue ése uno de los motivos por los que Jill decidió retirarse definitivamente de la acción: era el momento de asentar la cabeza.

-Fue muy desesperante no encontrarte, saber que estabas vivo pero que no había ninguna forma de localizarte –le confiesa la morena un tanto emocionada -. Pusimos todos nuestros esfuerzos, nuestro tiempo, nuestro dinero… Y cuando Piers me contó que día tras día estabas borracho como una cuba… Nunca imaginé que acabarías así.

-Contigo fue mucho peor… Estuve más de un año sin levantar cabeza, perdido, sin rumbo… -vuelve a mirarla con un brillo en los ojos completamente distinto -. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que haber pasado más tiempo contigo, haberte dicho todo lo que sentía… Pero fui tan cobarde…

Jill niega en silencio aguantando las lágrimas.

-Yo también tengo la culpa. Nunca te dije con sinceridad lo que sentía… Pero ahora estamos juntos, y a pesar de nuestros problemas, debemos permanecer unidos.

-Lo sé… -afirma Chris lentamente, sosteniendo con determinación las manos de Jill -. Ven aquí.

Y se funden en un intenso abrazo que ninguno quiere interrumpir. Tantos y tantos años de lucha, de ver a la muerte tan cerca… Sólo ellos saben por lo que han tenido que pasar para llegar a ser unas de las personas más respetadas dentro de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

-Jill… sabes que tengo que hacerlo… -murmura Chris a su oído, acariciando su cabeza. La morena se separa un poco, asimilando las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Por qué no envías al equipo? Chris… por favor…

Jill se aparta de su compañero con el rostro serio, con súplica. No, de ninguna manera puede estar pasando.

-¡Es mi hermana! –dictamina el capitán con un tono de voz algo más autoritario del que le gustaría. Se da cuenta al ver a Jill retroceder unos pasos -. Aún no sabemos dónde está, ni quiénes han podido secuestrarla… Soy el único que puede hacer algo…

Jill suspira resignada. Parece que después de la emotiva charla que han tenido Chris sigue en sus trece. Está decidida a marcharse, a no tomar más parte de esta causa que parece estar perdida por momentos. Sabe que es hora de hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Se dispone a abandonar la habitación cuando Chris le pone una mano en el hombro, reteniéndola. Jill se gira sorprendida, como si hubiera algo importante que se le ha escapado.

-Jill, sabes igual que yo que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber qué ha pasado con Claire… Tú más que nadie debes saber que nunca ha sido fácil estar a mi lado –su mujer no dice nada, pero sabe que tiene toda la razón. Desde luego que no puede decir que no haya vivido aventuras de todo tipo con él. Podría escribir un libro perfectamente -. Pero déjame decirte algo –le vuelve a coger de las manos. Hay algo en la mirada de Chris que indica una determinación absoluta -. Cuando la rescatemos, dejaré mi cargo en la B.S.A.A.

La morena tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, en descifrar el contenido. Se queda boquiabierta, sin asimilar del todo lo que acaba de oír.

-¿De… de verdad harías eso…? –pregunta cuando más o menos se ha recuperado de la impresión -. ¿No es… una falsa alarma?

Chris sonríe ampliamente. Lo entiende en parte. Lleva mucho tiempo diciendo que quiere dejar de intervenir en misiones, y todas y cada una de las veces ha fracasado en el intento: siempre ha habido algo que le ha hecho recapacitar y recular. La última vez, la muerte de Piers.

-Esta vez hablo completamente en serio –contesta intentando ser lo más sincero posible -. Como dijiste ayer, creo que es hora de que nos dediquemos tiempo a nosotros. Llevamos tanto involucrados en el bioterrorismo que ya apenas recuerdo lo que es ir a cenar sin tener que estar pendiente de un aviso, de ir a tomar algo, o cualquier otra cosa que haga una persona normal… Nos lo merecemos.

-Chris…

Jill se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con pasión, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Chris levanta un poco del suelo a su mujer, sintiendo su contacto, dejándose llevar por ella. Hace tanto que no disfruta de su compañía lejos de todos los focos que apuntan a ellos como fundadores de la B.S.A.A.

Después de unos segundos se separan con desganas. Ambos saben que hay mucho en juego, y que necesitan estar lo más concentrados posible. La vida de Claire depende de ellos.

-Vamos a la sala de reuniones. Necesitamos un plan de acción.

Jill asiente lentamente algo más animada. Cinco minutos después convocan al grupo especial de intervención para ponerles al corriente de la misión. Chris se encuentra inmerso leyendo el listado de todos los hombres y mujeres que están a su servicio. No va a llevárselos a todos; no sería inteligente.

Escucha de fondo a Jill hablar con algunos miembros del equipo. La mayoría han sido entrenados por los dos en las horas obligatorias que tienen para trabajar con los reclutas. Son lo mejor de lo mejor; tienen las mejores habilidades de los dos. Es un auténtico coñazo entrenar a los reclutas, pero es gratificante ver cómo van progresando.

Comprueba también que tiene los informes de la B.S.A.A. de Sudamérica y las fotos que proyectaron en el gabinete de crisis. Todo está listo. Chris se levanta de su asiento de cuero y se sitúa delante de la pantalla de la mesa. El murmullo general se va apagando hasta que la sala queda en completo silencio. Chris aún sigue sorprendiéndose de la facilidad que tiene para que todo el mundo le preste atención sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Bien… Antes de nada, quería agradecerles la asistencia a esta reunión de urgencia… -toca ligeramente la pantalla para mostrar la imagen de la pantalla -. Ayer por la tarde recibimos un soplo. Un nuevo ataque bioterrorista. Esa playa es de Río de Janeiro, donde el caos y el pánico se apoderaron de todos los que contemplaron tal escena… Terrasave va a enviar efectivos para ayudar a las víctimas… -se detiene unos instantes pensando en Claire, en dónde puede estar y con quién. Es el carraspeo de Jill el que le devuelve a la realidad -. Bueno… La cuestión es que la B.S.A.A. no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Debemos actuar antes de que esos terroristas se salgan con la suya. Norton y Taylor serán mis ojos en el exterior –habla dirigiéndose a dos jóvenes que están de pie junto a la ventana. Ambos sonríen felices al oír la noticia -. Johnson, Brown y Linch servirán de enlace entre nuestro equipo y el cuartel general en Río… -alguno de los nombrados emite un gesto de júbilo al saber que va a participar en la operación -. Aquí lo dejo todo en manos de la agente Redfield –y mira a Jill asintiendo levemente -. Deben atender en todo momento a sus órdenes, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –responde la mayoría de los presentes haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bien, los que vienen conmigo que cojan su equipo. Nos reuniremos en el helipuerto dentro de media hora.

La sala empieza a despejarse poco a poco, hasta que los únicos que quedan en ella son Chris y Jill. El moreno está comprobando algo en el terminal, mientras que su compañera lo mira pensativa, como si una idea le estuviera rondando por la cabeza. El teléfono de Chris vibra. Lo coge y lo observa detenidamente.

-Ya tenemos la autorización de Seguridad Nacional… -informa echando un vistazo por encima a la escueta carta. Se queda boquiabierto al ver la firma -. No puede ser… ¡Sherry Birkin!

-¿Sherry es la nueva consejera? –repite Jill bastante sorprendida también -. Vaya… esa chica sí que tiene agallas… Raccoon City, China… y ahora una de las cabezas más importantes del país… ¿Cómo no lo hemos sabido antes?

-Después de lo de Simmons imagino que habrán estado bastante liados con el papeleo… -Chris se detiene guardando su móvil y mira a su esposa, que tampoco le aparta la mirada -. Oye… todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? –le pone las manos en los hombros -. Intentaré encontrar alguna pista sobre Claire por el camino. Mantente ojo avizor ante cualquier cosa extraña que ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abre de repente. Es la secretaria. Al verlos suspira aliviada. Lleva un teléfono en la mano. Chris se separa un poco de Jill sin ser demasiado brusco para que ninguna de las mujeres note nada. Charlotte, la secretaria, parece bastante apurada y preocupada.

-Llevo casi cinco minutos recorriendo el edificio en busca de alguno de ustedes… y luego recordé que estaban aquí… -consigue decir con la respiración aún bastante entrecortada, como si hubiera ido corriendo de un lado para otro -. Tienen una llamada muy importante. Ha insistido mucho en hablar con alguno de ustedes.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Chris con curiosidad. ¿Una pista sobre Claire?

-Ingrid Hunnigan. Gracias a Dios que consigo ponerme en contacto con alguien de la B.S.A.A. –ambos hacen una pausa de unos segundos. Chris mira a Jill con preocupación -. ¿Saben algo de Leon? Hace horas que no consigo contactar con él.

-¿Cómo? –responde el agente bastante perplejo. ¿Es que Claire no es la única? -. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Mi hermana también está desaparecida…

-¿De verdad? –la voz de Hunnigan parece muy sorprendida -. Leon tenía previsto reunirse con ustedes en estos momentos… No sabemos qué le ha podido pasar. No responde a las llamadas.

Chris vuelve a compartir una rápida mirada con Jill, que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Podrían tener la misma conexión las dos desapariciones?

-Me pondré a trabajar en ello… Le mantendré informada.

Corta la llamada mirando detenidamente la pantalla. Emite un suspiro de resignación y le pasa el teléfono a la secretaria, que se retira rápidamente sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Jill una vez que se han vuelto a quedar solos.

-Leon ha desaparecido… Llevan varias horas sin saber nada de él –al igual que Chris, su mujer reacciona quedándose boquiabierta.

-¿Crees… que…?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Casi media hora después, todo el equipo está preparado en el helicóptero, preparado para un viaje largo, de unas nueve horas aproximadamente. Antes de llegar a Río tienen que hacer una parada para llenar el depósito, cerca de la frontera entre México y Guatemala.

Chris echa un vistazo a su equipo. Todos están muy concentrados en su tarea: unos comprueban el equipo, otros los sistemas de seguridad, y el piloto está tocando botones y cogiendo los controles. Todo parece estar en orden. El capitán mira distraídamente hacia la puerta, pensando en que no se ha despedido de Jill como se merece. La situación es tan confusa.

Y de pronto, una figura avanza a buen ritmo hacia ellos. Chris parpadea varias veces. No… No puede ser.

-Jill… -logra decir completamente sorprendido. ¿Hay algo que se le ha escapado? -. ¿Qué… haces aquí?

Va con su uniforme de combate, un uniforme que no se ponía desde hace cinco años, después de la pesadilla de África. Jill decidió por voluntad propia no participar nunca más en las misiones… ¿Y ahora aparece con su uniforme azul? La verdad es que no recordaba lo bien que le quedaba.

-Vengo a echar una mano… -responde sonrosándose ligeramente -. Sí… el capitán me autoriza.

Chris sonríe un poco al detectar cierto tono de burla. ¿Compartir una nueva misión con Jill? La verdad es que es la mejor compañera que ha tenido jamás. Él sabe mejor que nadie que forman un equipo diez. El resto del equipo se queda perplejo al ver a una de las fundadoras de la B.S.A.A. tomar asiento y sentirse como uno de ellos.

El piloto anuncia que todo está preparado. Chris asiente y le indica que despegue. Tal vez debería pedirle que le dejara pilotarlo. Con toda probabilidad será uno de sus últimos servicios como agente de la B.S.A.A. Ahora entiende más que nunca que la lucha nunca va a parar, y cuanto más se involucra, más personas a su alrededor resultan heridas.

Han tardado muchos años, pero la B.S.A.A. tiene una base sólida, un futuro prometedor. Quién iba a decirlo hace ocho años, cuando todo el mundo tenía dudas sobre su continuidad y el bioterrorismo. Ahora son una de las instituciones más respetadas y admiradas en todo el mundo.

Chris se acerca un poco más a Jill, que está comprobando su equipo. El moreno recuerda todas y cada una de las veces que ambos se han embarcado en misiones, unas peligrosas, otras de puro trámite… pero la mayoría con el mismo resultado: victoria.

-¿A qué debo tu… repentina visita? –parece que Jill ha recuperado un poco su buen humor, y Chris decide seguirle el juego. Su mujer levanta la mano donde tiene el anillo de casada y se lo muestra.

-El día que nos casamos prometí que estaría contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud, en la enfermedad… y todo ese rollo –responde sin perder el brillo en los ojos. Chris se queda impresionado. No sabe qué responder ante eso. Claire le ha repetido miles de veces que no la deje escapar… y casi lo hace.

-Todo saldrá bien… -murmura poniéndole una mano en la rodilla. Jill mira discretamente al resto. Todos están bastante distraídos en sus pensamientos. Siempre han sabido mantener la compostura delante de todos, aunque alguna que otra vez se hayan saltado el protocolo -. Cuando todo esto termine, podremos empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la acción.

Jill sonríe al oírlo. Por fin, después de muchos años, sus plegarias son respondidas.

 _-Aún no ha dado señales de vida… ¿Estará bien? La señorita nos matará –_ escucha una voz que no sabe lo que dice. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

- _Oh, vamos, después de un viaje tan largo, la anestesia, la intervención… Estará para el arrastre_ –responde otra voz de hombre. Hablan en un idioma extraño. Parece brasileño.

Claire parpadea varias veces. La luz de un fluorescente le molesta un poco. Hay movimiento a su alrededor. Está tumbada en una camilla. Hay dos o tres focos que la iluminan. Está también conectada a un aparato que mide sus pulsaciones y a un gotero. Se sobresalta al verlo.

Aparece un hombre con un uniforme militar con una gorra y un rifle. Claire lo mira sin entender nada.

-Está despierta. Avisad a la mujer –dice el tipo en un idioma que la pelirroja no conoce. Desde luego que no estaba soñando -. No te muevas, chica –le amenaza elevando un poco su rifle.

Claire sigue sin abrir la boca. Todo lo que está pasando es sumamente extraño. ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué la apunta con un arma? ¿Qué hace tumbada en una camilla con un gotero y un marcapasos? Un rápido vistazo le sirve para comprobar que todas sus pertenencias han desaparecido.

Lleva una bata verde de ésas que ponen en las operaciones. Se observa atentamente en busca de alguna pista. No hay sangre, ninguna cicatriz. Absolutamente nada. A su izquierda hay una bandeja con diverso instrumental quirúrgico, entre los que hay unas pinzas y una jeringa bastante grande pero sin aguja.

Claire empieza a alarmarse. ¿Le habrán quitado algún órgano para venderlo en el mercado negro? Debería tener alguna cicatriz… Pero no hay nada. Lo que sí nota es una leve molestia en sus partes íntimas, como si acabara de ir al ginecólogo y le hubiera hecho una exploración a fondo.

De nuevo pasos. Esta vez son muchos más. Permanece atenta, sin perder ni un solo detalle. Tras la cortina aparece una mujer vestida también con un uniforme militar. Lleva un gorro en la cabeza y una pistola en su parte derecha. Es una mujer bastante atractiva, a decir verdad: una larga cabellera castaña y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Su gesto se vuelve burlón en cuanto ve a Claire. Camina con más lentitud hasta situarse frente a ella. Se cruza de brazos y emite una risa de satisfacción.

-Quién iba a decirme que el destino iba a cruzarme de nuevo con un Redfield… -comienza hablando con un buen inglés. ¡Al menos puede entender alguien! ¿Tuvo esa mujer algo que ver con Chris? Claire siente escalofríos al pensarlo -. Has resultado ser un sujeto muy colaborador y bueno… -ríe de nuevo -. Básicamente porque no te has enterado de nada. Pero no te preocupes –le pone una mano en la barriga. Claire frunce el ceño -. Todo acabará muy pronto… Tanto como dure el proceso… Pronto lo entenderás…

-¿Qué diablos me habéis hecho? –grita Claire intentando moverse. Pero se siente tan débil que apenas es capaz de mover levemente los brazos. La extraña sonríe de nuevo.

-Buen intento… Pero patético… -da unos pasos hacia la salida pero se detiene -. Por tu bien no te estreses… No querrás perjudicarle…

Claire la observa marcharse sin entender absolutamente nada. Y de nuevo en un puto lío sin haberlo buscado. Una nueva realidad al frente.


	8. El padre

¡Hola una semana más! Bueno, tengo una "buena noticia": he terminado de trabajar, así que ahora puedo dedicar más tiempo a estudiar y a los relatos. Pero es posible que esta libertad no me dure más de un mes o mes y medio como mucho... Os iré informando. Ya veo que la historia está creando bastante expectación, y la verdad es que eso me anima bastante. Así que nada, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

A Leon le duele la cabeza como si le hubieran estado dando con un martillo constantemente. Abre los ojos parpadeando ligeramente, con sus ojos acostumbrándose poco a poco a la reinante oscuridad. Se lleva una mano instintivamente a la cabeza, donde ese dolor le está torturando. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado para acabar así?

Se levanta poco a poco con una ligera sensación de mareo. Es una celda. Hay unos barrotes que lo separan de un pasillo en el que no parece haber nadie. Justo a la entrada hay una bandeja con comida: un vaso de zumo y un sándwich. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Le están dando de comer?

Leon, por si acaso, decide hacer caso omiso del aperitivo a pesar de que está muerto de hambre. No tiene ni idea de qué hora es, ni siquiera dónde está. Decide dar unos pasos hasta acercarse a los barrotes. Asoma ligeramente la cabeza. Tal y como pensaba, no hay absolutamente nadie.

Por primera vez se da cuenta de que no lleva una bata verde de esas que suelen poner en los hospitales cuando van a operar a alguien… Todo su equipo, su teléfono, absolutamente todo ha desaparecido. Leon se examina en busca de alguna señal que le indique qué ha podido pasar. Pero no encuentra ni una cicatriz ni una marca de haberle extraído sangre…

Aparte del dolor de cabeza, lo único que siente es un ligero dolor en su entrepierna, como si hubiera estado erecto mucho tiempo. Tanta confusión le tiene completamente descolocado. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que se lo llevaron tras el accidente? ¿Adónde lo han llevado después de perder el conocimiento?

-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí? –grita golpeando con fuerza los barrotes varias veces.

Poco después escucha unos pasos que se acercan a toda velocidad. Leon permanece en silencio, escuchando. Aparece un tipo con una gorra y un rifle que sostiene con ambas manos. Se queda observándole durante unos instantes.

-¡Está despierto! –exclama en un idioma que Leon no conoce pero que parece sonar portugués… ¿Qué hace él metido en todo este lío? El extraño sigue sin apartarle la mirada hasta que echa un vistazo a la bandeja -. Deberías comer algo –le dice en un claro inglés -. La señorita quiere que esté bien cuidado.

El agente permanece impasible, sin alterar su gesto e intentando averiguar algo más sobre el lugar. No hay ninguna bandera, ni frase, ni ningún elemento que pueda identificar con un lugar conocido. Se siente intrigado por la identidad de esa señorita. ¿Es la que está detrás de todo este desastre?

Leon ve a tres tipos más acercarse con pistolas en las manos. Bueno, al menos no parecen tan intimidantes como el colega de la celda. Intercambian unas rápidas palabras en portugués antes de que uno de ellos abra la celda. El agente no se mueve, y no es hasta que uno de ellos accede al interior cuando empieza a caminar.

Lo agarra de un brazo y lo conduce hacia el exterior dándole un leve empujón.

-Eh, tranquilo. Puedo caminar solo –se queja Leon soltándose con violencia. Todos le apuntan -. Ya sé de qué todo este jueguecito. No estoy tan loco para enfrentarme a todos a la vez sin que me metáis un tiro.

Los extraños siguen mirándole con desconfianza, sin bajar ni un milímetro sus armas.

-Andando. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Leon vuelve a reaccionar violentamente cuando intentan agarrarle del brazo de nuevo. Ya está harto de tantas tonterías. Uno de los tipos le indica que camine moviendo el arma hacia delante. Leon suspira resignado y avanza con lentitud hasta que los golpes del rifle en su espalda le obligan a ir un poco más deprisa.

¿Qué habrá hecho él para meterse en ese lío? ¡Sólo pensaba pasar unos días en Nueva York para investigar el nuevo ataque y para ver a Claire! Entonces, un nuevo miedo le invade. ¿Estará a salvo? Lo más seguro es que sí, pensando dónde demonios se habrá metido y por qué la ha dejado plantado.

Caminan por varios pasillos en silencio, donde hay alguna que otra ventana. Leon ve a los lejos un inmenso bosque, y más allá, lo que parece ser la silueta de una imponente ciudad. Desde luego que no se parece a ninguna que conozca. Y ese bosque… La verdad es que está completamente confundido.

Hay varios letreros en portugués, pero Leon ni se molesta en intentar descifrarlos. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Uno de sus acompañantes le pone una mano en el hombro cuando pasan delante de una puerta metálica. Bien, quien quiera que esté detrás de todo eso está a pocos metros.

Uno de sus escoltas pega en la puerta, y poco después responde una voz de una mujer. Leon frunce el ceño sorprendido. Vaya… ¿quién lo iba a decir?

-Entra –le ordena el tipo abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Leon es empujado hacia el interior sin demasiados miramientos. Se trastabilla un poco al cruzar el umbral pero consigue mantener el equilibrio. La puerta se cierra tras él. Es en ese momento cuando se gira. No puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Sentada en la mesa, bebiendo una taza de té, hay una mujer que lee una hoja sin apartar la mirada.

No sabe por qué, pero hay algo en ella que le resulta sumamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto en alguno de los informes de terroristas peligrosos. La mujer viste un sencillo traje militar como los de sus subordinados. Lleva una gorra que le tapa parte de la cara y el pelo recogido en una cola.

Es morena, con unos ojos verdes que brillan como la esmeralda. Por más que la mira, Leon no puede evitar pensar que le suena mucho, y que debería estar atento a cualquier cosa que pase.

-Agente Kennedy… Es todo un placer –dice la extraña con una voz melodiosa y sensual. Leon no baja del todo la guardia -. He oído mucho sobre tus hazañas, de cómo sobreviviste a Raccoon City… -se detiene unos instantes -. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Siéntate, por favor. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar… y agradecer.

Leon duda, y reflexiona durante unos instantes sobre todo lo que ha oído. Cada segundo que pasa está más confundido. Ojalá tuviera alguna forma de comunicarse con el exterior, de indicar su posición... Y entonces recuerda su PDA, con la que puede mandar a Hunnigan su ubicación exacta.

El problema es que esos tipos se la han llevado junto a todo su equipo. Si hubiera alguna manera de poder recuperarlo… Es muy posible que a estas alturas ya estén al tanto de su desaparición. No es un consuelo muy grande saber que si no hace algo posiblemente nunca sepan dónde está.

-Vamos, no seas tímido –le devuelve a la realidad la mujer dando unos pasos hacia él. Le pone una mano en el hombro. Definitivamente, es alguien a quien debe mantener lo más lejos posible de él. Su mirada traviesa no le presagia nada bueno. Leon se deja guiar moviéndose con lentitud hasta que queda sentado en la silla -. Eso está mucho mejor. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras algo. Parece… que te ha comido la lengua el gato.

Leon sigue sin soltar prenda. Sabe que es una de las mejores cosas que puede hacer en ese momento. No sabe con qué intenciones va esa terrorista, ni qué va a pasar con él en los próximos minutos. Pero desde luego que hay muchos cabos sin atar en toda la historia.

-Imagino que te preguntarás qué haces aquí, dónde estás, por qué te hemos secuestrado… -continúa hablando la extraña caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio -. Tranquilo, todo a su debido tiempo. Sólo quería agradecerte… tu generosidad.

-¿Qué queréis? Desembucha –le suelta Leon intentando que su tono suene lo más borde posible. La mujer ríe.

-Despacio, vaquero… -se sienta en el filo de la mesa cruzando las piernas y sonriendo ligeramente. Leon no pierde detalle. Sus instintos están completamente alertas -. Como te dije antes, lo sabemos todo sobre ti… Raccoon City, España, China… No se puede decir que no hayas recorrido mundo. Siempre cruzándote con virus por el mundo… Qué incordio, ¿verdad?

Es entonces cuando Leon decide echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. No hay nada que llame su atención salvo un frasco expuesto a la luz del sol. En su interior hay un líquido rojo que se mueve sin parar. Se queda boquiabierto al saber lo que es. Pero… ¿cómo…? ¡No había noticias de ella desde hacía años!

-¿El T-Abyss? Entonces…

La mujer le pone un dedo en los labios mandándolo a callar.

-Parece que no hacen falta más explicaciones… Aunque bueno, tratándose de uno de los mejores agentes del Presidente… -vuelve a reír al mencionarlo -. Hoy estoy generosa. Voy a contestarte a tres preguntas... Así que piensa con calma.

-¿Planeáis lanzar el T-Abbys como en Terragrigia? ¿O es sólo un negocio?

-Buena pregunta, agente Kennedy –se burla la terrorista con gesto burlón -. No esperaba menos… -se queda pensativa unos instantes -. Ambas. No sabes la cantidad de dinero que se puede mover en el mercado negro con esto… -se acerca hasta la muestra del virus y pasa una mano distraídamente por el tarro.

-Claro que lo sé. Me paso mucho tiempo persiguiendo a gente como tú… Gente sin escrúpulos…

-Siguiente pregunta… -le interrumpe la extraña volviendo sus pasos hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué objetivo perseguís secuestrándome? ¿Cómo sabíais que estaba en Nueva York?

-Eso son dos preguntas, agente Kennedy. Cupo cubierto. Directo al grano, ¿eh? –se queda en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta -. Respuesta uno: tengo grandes contactos en el gobierno, te lo puedo asegurar. Te sorprendería saber… La cantidad de gente que se deja llevar por unos cuantos billetes o votos… ¿Sabes? A mí esos politicuchos no me gustan, pero se hacen buenos tratos con ellos si sabes qué ofrecerles… Respuesta dos: Bueno, tú eres el eje de todo, tú abrirás la puerta a un nuevo mundo… Todo a su debido tiempo…

-¿Podrías ser más explícita?

-No más respuestas, agente Kennedy –la mujer se levanta y lo agarra del brazo sin previo aviso. Leon intenta defenderse, pero en un pestañeo se ve tumbado en el suelo -. ¿Intentabas atacarme? –suelta una carcajada -. ¿A mí? Vamos, con sólo tocar las palmas puedo llamar a todos mis hombres para que te acribillen a balazos… Así que pórtate como un niño bueno… Como el padre que eres…

Leon se queda petrificado. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Hay algo que no encaja. Relaja los músculos sabiendo que tiene toda la razón. Es inútil atacar tan indefenso. La terrorista lo levanta del suelo y lo lleva hacia la puerta. En el pasillo hay seis o siete de ellos esperando, con sus rifles preparados.

-Devolvedlo a su celda… -ordena la terrorista dejando a Leon con uno de los tipos que está junto a la puerta -. Gracias por tu visita, agente Kennedy. Algún día entenderás de qué va todo esto… Descansa… Lo vas a necesitar.

Leon vuelve a dirigir sus pasos hacia la celda. En su cabeza está empezando a planificarse un plan de ataque que debe realizarse lo más pronto posible, antes de que la situación vaya a peor.

Una mujer de rasgos asiáticos baja por una cuerda desde el helicóptero que la ha llevado hacia esa zona más alejada de Río de Janeiro. Mal asunto se cuece de nuevo. Segundos después pone los pies en el suelo y desenrolla la cuerda para guardarla en la pequeña mochila que lleva en la parte derecha.

Se acerca sigilosamente hacia un árbol y observa en la pantalla de su GPS su posición. Los satélites estaban en lo cierto. El cuartel general de los _Deus Bem-aventurado_ está por allí, a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Su cliente le ha pedido pruebas para poder desenmascarar a ese grupo. Están metidos en un lío bien gordo después del espectáculo que montaron en Copacabana.

Todos los medios, nacionales e internacionales, los están buscando. Nadie ha vuelto a saber de ellos desde el ataque.

-Bueno… ahora de volver a poner en su sitio a los chicos malos… -murmura guardando el aparato y cogiendo su pistola.

* * *

¡Madre mía la que se puede liar!

BrunoAscar: No quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero todo tiene pinta que ha sido víctima de algún tipo de experimento.

Xaori: Tienes toda la razón. No es fácil llevar una vida tranquila cuando la persona que está a tu lado o ambos están constantemente expuestos al peligro, y de eso Chris y Jill son los que más saben.

Llana: respecto a tus suposiciones sólo puedo decirte que es bastante posible que un antigu villan vuelva.

Pily-chan: Gracias por comentar la historia! Espero haber resuelto tus dudas con Leon en este capítulo ;)

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	9. La madre

¡Hola una semana más! ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno, sólo quería daros las gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia. Significa mucho para mí. ¿Os animáis a seguir? ¡Adelante!

Claire pasea de un lado a otro en la celda en la que la han confinado. Tanto misterio y tanta incertidumbre la tienen en ascuas. ¿Dónde demonios está? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ¿Qué le han hecho? Ojalá tuviera alguna respuesta. Se han llevado todo su equipo, aunque no llevaba encima ningún arma. Pero su teléfono…

Está convencida de que, a estas alturas, Chris debe estar al tanto de su desaparición, y que estará buscándola por todos lados. Entonces recuerda aquélla vez en la isla Rockfort, cuando la encerraron en esa solitaria celda y uno de los vigilantes la dejó libre cuando el virus T se filtró en las instalaciones.

 _Ojalá tenga esta vez la misma suerte…_

Piensa amargamente apoyándose contra la pared. Tiene que buscar un plan cuanto antes. El tiempo pasa, y a saber qué intenciones tienen esos tipos con ella. Y esa misteriosa mujer… ¿De qué va? Dijo que conocía a Chris… ¿Tal vez era una estrategia para presionarla? ¿Decía la verdad? La cabeza está empezando a dolerle de darle tantas vueltas.

Hace unas horas le trajeron una bandeja con comida: una sopa, una especie de filete de ternera y unas verduras. La verdad es que podría haber sido mucho peor. De hecho, cada cierto tiempo le sirven algo de comer, y aunque al principio se mostró algo reacia a probar cualquier cosa que le trajeran, al final tuvo que ceder. El hambre podía más.

La comida es bastante decente, y hasta ahora no le ha pasado nada. Y eso es precisamente lo que más le inquieta. La mujer le dijo que descansara, que no estresara, y le toco la barriga… Claire se horroriza al pensar en lo que puede ocurrir: de alguna manera, le han introducido algún virus, o mucho peor: embarazado.

 _No, no puede ser… ¿Por qué querrían dejarme embarazada? Tiene que haber algo que se me esté escapando… Pero eso… ¡Oh, Dios, sólo espero que no!_

Siempre ha tenido muchas ganas de ser tía. Constantemente le repetía a Chris que ya era hora de que la familia Redfield aumentara, aunque ninguna de las veces le prestaba mucha atención. Siempre ha estado tan ocupado salvando al mundo, luchando contra las B.O.W.S., que en muchas ocasiones llegó a pensar que se quedaría soltero a pesar de que sabía que entre su hermano y Jill siempre ha habido muy buena química.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué coño le han hecho? ¿Cómo va a conseguir salir de ésta sin poder comunicarse? Tiene que haber un modo. Ya lo consiguió en Rockfort enviando un correo a Leon…

 _¡Leon! ¡Eso es!_

Tiene que haber algún ordenador, teléfono, algo que pueda utilizar para enviar una señal de socorro. Bien, sólo tiene que esperar su oportunidad. Seguro que en algún momento tendrán que sacarla de la celda… Oye unos pasos. Claire permanece atenta. Alguien se acerca. Instantes después aparecen tres tipos uniformados que llevan armamento pesado.

Uno de ellos saca una llave pequeña y abre la cancela. La pelirroja se queda en el mismo lugar, observando atentamente todo lo que hacen. Intercambian unas breves palabras en portugués y le hacen un gesto para que salga. Claire no se mueve. No está dispuesta a pasar por otra humillación más.

-Vamos, es para hoy –le ordena el que está más cerca de la celda. Pasan unos segundos, y nadie reacciona.

El tipo suspira con cansancio y accede al interior. Agarra a Claire de un brazo y la lleva hacia el exterior casi a rastras.

-Eres igual de cansina que el otro gringo… -murmura cuando pasan por el lado del resto.

Claire se queda petrificada al oírlo. Es el empujón del terrorista el que la devuelve a la realidad. ¿Han secuestrado a alguien más? Hay alguien más allí; está completamente segura de ello. Todo parece haber sido un plan magníficamente planificado y llevado a cabo.

Caminan durante varios minutos hasta llegar al exterior. Está nublado. En el cielo hay unas amenazantes nubes grises. Hace un poco de frío, como si fuera otoño o invierno. Cada vez tiene más claro que la han llevado a un lugar fuera de Estados Unidos.

En el exterior hay una cabaña de madera con la puerta abierta. Es bastante grande y vieja. Aquella zona podría haber sido anteriormente una granja. El tipo que va en cabeza le hace un gesto para que se detenga, y los otros dos entran. Claire intenta echar un vistazo al interior, pero uno de los terroristas se pone delante de la puerta y le quita toda la visión.

Desde luego que sea lo que haya allí no tiene buena pinta. Observa rápidamente todo cuanto la rodea: tras el pequeño edificio hay una zona boscosa que parece no tener fin. Es imposible verla en su plenitud. Tal vez sea buena idea internarse por allí… Salvo que su sentido de la orientación es un auténtico desastre. Es más probable que la encuentren a ella antes de que pueda avanzar más de doscientos metros.

Es la oportunidad perfecta que estaba buscando. El de la puerta está distraído mirando hacia el interior, y el otro está encendiendo un cigarro a un lado. Si tan solo pudiera acercarse lentamente y hacerse con el rifle… Traga saliva con dificultad. Es ahora o nunca. Da un paso en el momento en el que la puerta se abre. Se detiene de inmediato.

-Vamos, adentro –le ordena el tipo que asoma por la puerta. Su mirada es seria, de advertencia. Es muy posible que sea el cabecilla de todos ellos.

 _Un gilipollas más con el que tratar._

Claire no se mueve. El extraño resopla con enfado y abandona su posición para agarrarla de un brazo y llevarla hacia el interior. Tal y como imaginaba, no hay demasiado decorado en la estancia: una tela blanca en el fondo y un par de cámaras con un piloto rojo encendido. Claire palidece. ¿Es que piensan grabar algo con ella?

La sola idea la producen náuseas. Y allí está esa mujer, cruzada de brazos observándolos con una sonrisa malévola. Maldita arpía.

-Joao, ¿es así como se trata a nuestros huéspedes más importantes? –le recrimina adoptando una postura más seria al ver que el soldado tiene a su joya de la corona agarrada de una manera bastante dolorosa por el brazo. El tipo, sin decir nada, suelta a Claire de inmediato, y ésta se aleja unos pasos -. Eso está mejor. Diles a los demás que vamos a empezar con los preparativos.

¿Preparativos? Claire vuelve a sentirse enferma. ¿Qué demonios estará pasando por la cabeza de esa loca? Se cruza de brazos, abrazándose como si fuera el único consuelo que le queda.

-Tranquila, querida –le pone una mano en el brazo derecho. Claire se aleja como si le hubiera producido una reacción eléctrica -. Relájate. Pronto acabará todo. Tú serás el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer… La madre de todos. El mundo debe saber, aceptar con los brazos abiertos el destino que nos espera…

-Estás como una puta cabra, ¿lo sabías? –le espeta Claire alzando algo más de la cuenta la voz. La mujer ríe.

-Oh, no. Sólo quiero lo mejor para todos… Lo mejor para el progreso y el mercado.

Los tres tipos que la acompañaron se paran delante de ellas. La extraña se retira unos metros y les indica a dos de ellos las cámaras. El último coge a Claire y la coloca delante de la sábana blanca. Ve una caja de madera a su lado. El tipo la abre y saca unos pasamontañas que pasa al resto de sus compañeros.

Claire también recibe el suyo, con la diferencia de que no tiene ningún orificio por el que ver o respirar. El terrorista la pone de rodillas en el suelo y se sitúa a su derecha. La mujer se coloca a la izquierda echando un vistazo.

-Creo que va a quedar genial… -afirma asintiendo satisfecha. Habla por un auricular que tiene en la oreja derecha -. Cuando tengáis pillados los canales internacionales, empezamos a grabar. Esta obra de arte debe ser admirada en todo el mundo.

-Lo tenemos, señorita –responde una voz firme al otro lado -. Hacemos la conexión en menos de quince segundos.

-Genial –y ríe antes de mirar a Claire, que no puede ver nada porque tiene el rostro tapado -. La B.S.A.A. tendrá mucho en lo que pensar después de esto…

Chris estira las piernas y los brazos después del largo viaje. Desde luego que podría haber buscado un avión más cómodo para el trayecto. Pero la preocupación por Claire y por todo lo que está pasando en Brasil le hicieron coger el método más fácil para llegar lo antes posible. El avión no siempre está a disposición de quien lo solicita a pesar de ser una de las máximas autoridades.

La B.S.A.A. siempre está realizando misiones de reconocimiento o ayuda humanitaria todos los días, y los transportes más pesados se utilizan para las misiones aprobadas en juntas y de mayor importancia. Ésta, desde luego, parecían considerar que sólo era una más.

Chris ha visitado algunas de las sedes de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, pero lo cierto es que nunca ha estado en Río de Janeiro. Normalmente entre Jill y él se iban turnando para hacer las visitas oportunas. Hace algo más de un año estuvo en la sede de Buenos Aires en una charla aburridísima sobre los sistemas de seguridad de los aviones no tripulados.

Pero lo que sin duda le inquieta es un encuentro que, tarde o temprano, tendrá que producirse. Les avisaron que dos de sus mejores agentes vendrían a recibirlos en cuanto aterrizaran. Aún no ha aparecido nadie. El motor del pequeño avión se detiene en el momento en el que empiezan a desplazarse. Algunos miembros del equipo hacen como Chris y se estiran.

-Creo que después de los barcos los aviones van a entrar en mi lista negra –bromea Jill caminando a buen ritmo hacia la salida. Chris la sigue de cerca y sonríe. Cómo olvidar los Queens… Para él también fue una experiencia que no iba a olvidar jamás viajando de barco en barco para encontrar a Jill y la verdad sobre Terragrigia.

Unas nubes altas les reciben en cuanto ponen un pie en la escalerilla. Hace un poco de viento, un tanto desagradable para andar mucho tiempo en esa zona alta del edificio. Se detienen por primera vez a observar el edificio. Es enorme. Desde allí puede divisarse a lo lejos una playa, la que posiblemente sea el lugar de las imágenes. El resto del equipo se une a ellos poco después.

Chris se queda contemplando el horizonte, recordando lo bien que se lo pasó en su viaje de novios, en la isla de Hawaii nadando, disfrutando del buen tiempo y de la compañía de su mujer. Fueron unos días que les vinieron muy bien a los dos para olvidar un poco todo lo que había ocurrido en Kijuju y poder disfrutar del tiempo que les había sido arrebatado.

-¡Carlos! ¡Parker! –el grito de Jill le devuelve a la realidad.

La morena corre sin importarle que todos la están observando. Se tira a los brazos de Parker Luciani, su viejo compañero en la aventura de la caída de Terragrigia y Veltro. Tras aparecer a la deriva en una isla cerca de Malta, Parker pasó un tiempo en rehabilitación para recuperarse por completo de sus heridas, y poco después fue dado de alta en la B.S.A.A. de Sudamérica.

-Vaya, a eso lo llamo yo todo un recibimiento… -comenta Parker risueño devolviéndole el abrazo a su antigua compañera. Se separan sin dejar de sonreír -. Te veo muy bien… ¿Vienes a dirigir la operación desde la sede central?

-Hola, Parker –se adelanta Chris antes de que Jill responda. Se estrechan las manos con brío -. La mantendré bien vigilada, no te preocupes.

-Y he aquí el hombre que me salvó la vida en Raccoon City… -dice Jill dándole un fuerte abrazo a Carlos, que intenta mirar a todos lados menos a Chris. Siempre habría albergado alguna esperanza, pero ella nunca había dado muestras de querer algo con él más allá de una amistad -. ¿Cómo te va, Carlos?

-Fenomenal –responde el brasileño mostrando una bonita y amplia sonrisa. Más de una en el edificio se ha quedado embobada observándolo -. Sin duda me conseguiste el trabajo perfecto.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer… -y le da un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo antes de guiñarle un ojo -. Bueno… ¿cómo está la situación por aquí? ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Es mejor que paséis y echéis un vistazo –responde Parker haciéndoles un gesto para que accedan al interior.

Chris le hace una seña al resto del equipo y todos acceden al interior del edificio. Carlos y Parker los guían por varios pasillos hasta que llegan a los ascensores. Chris tiene cara de pocos amigos mientras esperan. Jill se da cuenta de ello, y se acerca un poco más a él.

-¿Eso era un concurso de meadas o algo de eso? –murmura intentando que su tono suene amistoso. Su marido no responde, sino que frunce un poco el ceño y simula como si no escuchara nada.

-Ya sabes que Oliveira no me cae bien… -responde moviendo los labios levemente. Pueden oírlos con facilidad.

-Es un buen chico… -contesta Jill mirando brevemente a Carlos, que observa de forma distraída el panel del ascensor -. De no ser por él no estaría aquí.

Las puertas del ascensor al abrirse interrumpen la conversación. El habitáculo es bastante amplio para todos los integrantes. Parker pulsa el botón número ocho y poco después empiezan a descender. Nadie habla. La tensión puede palparse en el ambiente. Un ataque bioterrorista a pocos kilómetros de allí no es una noticia demasiado alentadora.

La octava está repleta de agentes que van de un lado a otro. Hay mucho ajetreo. Parker y Carlos los llevan hasta una amplia sala que hay al final del pasillo. Por las rejillas de las ventanas entran unos débiles rayos del tímido sol que asoma por el exterior. El día no es muy apetecible que digamos.

De uno de uno todos van ocupando sus asientos a lo largo de la amplia mesa. La estructura del edificio, en general, es bastante parecida a la de la sede en Nueva York. Carlos activa la pantalla y se enfrasca en la lectura de un informe mientras Parker toma las riendas del asunto.

-Hasta el momento tenemos constancia de que la única zona afectada ha sido la playa de Copacabana y sus alrededores. Se hablan de cerca de trescientos afectados –comienza explicando mirando alternativamente a todos los que están reunidos allí -. Nuestros laboratorios están analizando tejidos y muestras para descubrir a qué tipo de amenaza nos encontramos…

-¿Se sabe algo de la fuente anónima que envió las fotografías? –pregunta Chris cruzado de brazos y con el gesto muy serio. Parece que desde que ha puesto un pie en Brasil las cosas no parecen ir a mejor.

-De momento nada. Estamos…

La puerta principal se abre, y por ella aparece una joven con el uniforme de la B.S.A.A. con cara de pánico. Chris reacciona instintivamente y se levanta de su asiento: eso sólo puede significar malas noticias. Ya conoce ese rostro.

-Deberíais venir todos… Ahora mismo… Hay algo que tenéis que ver… -consigue decir con la respiración entrecortada.

Chris sale a toda prisa sin esperar una respuesta, y nada más salir ve una pantalla gigante encendida. Hay dos terroristas con pasamontañas y una persona arrodilla en el suelo con la cara cubierta también. Un rehén… Chris aprieta los dientes furioso. Malditos malnacidos…

El resto del equipo se une a él poco después. Jill se coloca a su lado y observa boquiabierta la pantalla.

-¿Qué coño es eso? –pregunta Carlos levantando más de la cuenta la voz.

-Han pinchado todos los canales –responde uno de los técnicos tecleando sin parar en el ordenador -. Estoy intentando restablecer la señal.

- _La humanidad evoluciona, aprende y comete errores –habla la voz de un hombre distorsionada -. Algo debe cambiar. Nosotros, los Deus Bem-aventurado, nos comprometemos a mejorar nuestra existencia, por el progreso y el bien del ser humano. ¡Contemplad el rostro de la revolución!_ –y le quitan el pasamontañas a la persona arrodilla en el suelo.

-¡Claire! –exclama Chris en cuanto distingue la característica cabellera de su hermana. Su gesto pasa del enfado al pánico. ¿Cómo han conseguido secuestrar a Claire? ¿Por qué? Intercambia una mirada de preocupación con Jill, que sigue tan estupefacta como al principio.

La cámara cambia ahora de posición. Muestra a otro terrorista que está arrodillado junto a un depósito de agua. Lleva algo en la mano.

-¿Qué…? –exclama Parker en el momento en el que la voz vuelve a interrumpirlos.

- _¿Veis eso? Es uno de los pequeños regalos con los que os vamos a obsequiar… Desde este momento, el sistema de saneamiento de Río de Janeiro nos pertenece –_ e introduce un líquido de color rojizo por el tubo.

-¡No será en serio! –exclama uno de los presentes en portugués.

La imagen se para. No se escucha nada durante unos instantes. El silencio enmudece a todos los presentes. Jill se queda pensativa, anonadada: tienen a Claire, y le tiembla todo el cuerpo al pensar lo que le pueden estar haciendo. Los recuerdos de Wesker siguen tan frescos en su memoria…

 _Una puta marioneta. Sometida, humillada por salvar al hombre de mi vida. Mereció la pena… pero a un alto precio._

Pasó casi cuatro meses en los laboratorios de la central sometiéndose a experimentos para comprobar que el virus es inmune. Fue una experiencia traumática que nunca se irá de su mente.

-Oliveira, Parker, quiero un informe sobre el grupo que se atribuye el ataque –ordena Chris intentando mantener la compostura. Si esos cabrones le hacen algo a Claire… -. El resto venid conmigo. Vamos a organizar un plan de ataque.

Todos empiezan a ponerse a marcha. Es hora de poner a esos capullos en su sitio.

* * *

Kim Redfield: No te preocupes por tus ausencias, entiendo que cada uno tenemos nuestras cosas y que es difícil llevarlo todo al día, pero, como bien has dicho, espero tu gran review al final :D

Xaori: Bueno, es posible que le hayan hecho algo al pobre Leon... Lo sabremos :D


	10. Misión suicida

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo van esas navidades? Bueno, me alegra saber que os está gustando mucho la historia, y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

La mujer camina a buen ritmo hasta situarse en una pared cercana a la base. Hay algo de movimiento, pero no lo suficiente para que la descubran. Llevar tantos años en esto te otorga experiencia y saber estar. Coge aire unos segundos y asoma un poco la cabeza. No hay nadie por los alrededores. Echa un rápido vistazo a la estructura.

La mejor forma de acceder al interior es a través de una ventana abierta en el segundo piso. Apunta con su garfio al quicio y aprieta el gatillo. El gancho se queda fijo. La mujer sonríe y se eleva en el aire hasta atravesar la ventana. Da un giro en el suelo y se oculta tras una mesa de inmediato.

Permanece en silencio unos segundos. No se escucha absolutamente nada. Parece que los malos se han retirado… de momento. La ocasión perfecta para echar un vistazo y pillar alguna que otra cosa. Su contacto no fue demasiado explícito con la información que le proporcionó.

Su único objetivo es conseguir información sobre lo que trama este grupo que se ha instalado allí. Lo más seguro es que sea su base de operaciones, desde donde lo controlan absolutamente todo. Puede que tengan contactos con el mercado negro o algún otro grupo. Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Se alza con lentitud cogiendo su pistola con fuerza. Se apoya de nuevo contra la pared y permanece atenta. Se alegra mucho de haber elegido un vestido tan ágil y que le permite moverse con total seguridad y discreción. Es uno de sus antiguos vestidos de fiesta rojos que ha recuperado exclusivamente para esa misión suicida.

Suicida… Por no llamarla de otra manera.

Tiene la suficiente información como para saber que esa gente tiene unos contactos bastante poderosos. Son sólo suposiciones, pero sus sospechas casi siempre se han convertido en realidad. Si tan sólo pudiera acceder a la base de datos… Lo más seguro es que tengan una por aquí. La cuestión es… encontrarla.

Agarra el pomo y lo gira lentamente, sin hacer ni un ruido. Todo sigue en silencio. Perfecto. Hay un pasillo enorme iluminado por varias luces fluorescentes. Una de ellas parpadea. Bien, hora de ir probando una a una las puertas. La primera está a pocos metros a la derecha. Intenta abrirla, pero está bien cerrada.

Cuando hacen falta un juego de ganzúas nunca las tienes a mano…

Si le dispara a la cerradura hará mucho ruido. Será mejor buscar otro camino. Vuelve sus pasos en el momento en el que escucha unas voces. Maldición. Se pega contra la pared y contiene la respiración. Si vienen hacia allí es mujer muerta.

-Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esos mequetrefes al ver el vídeo –comenta una de las voces en portugués.

-El miedo se lo hemos metido. Eso está claro –responde otra vez en la misma tesitura, riendo a carcajada limpia.

Se alejan. La infiltrada asoma brevemente la cabeza. No hay rastro de esos tipos. Quizá sea buena idea registrar el lugar de donde han salido. Camina con lentitud viendo la puerta metálica. Permanece unos instantes en silencio. No se escucha a nadie. Puede que haya alguien dentro, y si es así…

Merece la pena arriesgarse. Abre la puerta casi de un tirón apuntando con su pistola de un lado a otro. No hay nadie… pero si varias terminales de ordenador que muestran diferentes partes del edificio.

-Oh… qué educados son –comenta acercándose un poco más a las pantallas y echando un vistazo rápido -. Me dejan hasta un regalo de bienvenida.

La mayoría de las pantallas muestran a los terroristas en diferentes puntos de la instalación, tanto del interior como del exterior. Hora de pillar datos. Introduce un pen que le pasó su contacto para evitar todos los cortafuegos y contraseñas. Es muy posible que toda la información secreta esté bien guardada.

Empieza a mirar por todas las carpetas que encuentra, y hay una que le llama especialmente la atención. Es una carpeta creada en el día de ayer. Debe ser algo muy importante. Hay un informe y varias imágenes. Se queda de piedra al ver la foto de un hombre de pelo rubio con ojos azules que mira a la cámara serio, desafiante.

-Leon… -murmura sin poder evitar la sorpresa -. Parece que los problemas vuelven a perseguirte de nuevo… -observa a una chica que hay tumbada en una camilla, inconsciente. Hay varias. La reconoce de inmediato -. Y parece que Redfield también está en el ajo… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Abre el informe. El tiempo vuela. No sabe de cuánto tiempo dispone hasta que esos tipos decidan volver. Desde luego que ha sido una auténtica irresponsabilidad dejar una sala tan importante sin vigilancia. Se enfrasca en la lectura sin saber muy bien qué va a encontrar.

Operación renacer:

Las muestras están en nuestro poder. El T-Abbys B puede ser una gran arma en las manos correctas. Nuestro comerciante nos ha asegurado que es una mejora sustantiva del T-Abbys. Me pregunto cómo llegó a sus manos. Nos ha propuesto además unirse a nosotros, luchar por nuestra causa. No confío mucho en ella, pero habrá que darle una oportunidad…

La humanidad sufre diariamente las consecuencias de unos políticos desastrosos, de unas condiciones infrahumanas. Queremos que todo el mundo tenga las mismas oportunidades, que nos tiendan su mano en la nueva senda. Nuestra vendedora nos ha ofrecido la posibilidad de probarla.

Hemos capturado a dos sujetos por petición de nuestra intermediaria: un hombre y una mujer estadounidenses. Son jóvenes, perfectos para el inicio de nuestro proyecto. Serán los padres del nuevo mundo.

Se queda unos instantes asimilando lo que acaba de leer. Es breve, pero intenso. Mucha información para asimilar. Lo que está claro es que Leon y Claire han sido víctimas de algún tipo de experimento. Han sido elegidos a conciencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que se le esté escapando?

Se da cuenta de que también hay dos vídeos. Reproduce el primero. Claire está tumbada en una camilla. Parece inconsciente. Un médico maneja una jeringa y una probeta. Después se ve cómo introduce algo por la vagina de la pelirroja. La asiática observa la escena perpleja.

-Me da que habéis sido los conejillos de indias en este juego, chicos… Algo me dice que Redfield está gestando algo en su interior… Dios… Es una locura.

El siguiente vídeo es el que grabaron en el granero, donde mostraban al mundo lo que estaban haciendo con Claire. Pero lo más sorprendente es cuando ve que han contaminado toda el agua de la ciudad. Se queda boquiabierta. Es muy posible que a estas horas más de la mitad de la población esté contaminada.

-Los problemas se multiplican… -murmura guardando toda la información -. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Se pone a buscar en las cámaras para ver si los localiza. Está convencida de que tienen que estar por algún lado de la instalación. Tarda poco más de diez segundos en ver a Leon caminando por un pasillo escoltado por dos militares que lo apuntan con sus armas. Redfield se encuentra en una celda, apoyada contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados.

No vendría mal que les echaran una mano. Ve un interruptor rojo bastante sospechoso en el panel. Está bastante segura de que, si lo pulsa, se activará alguna especie de alarma… y eso les dará algo de tiempo. Conoce a Leon lo suficiente para saber que se ha hecho de hierro, y que la suerte siempre está de su lado.

Con una sonrisa pícara, pulsa el interruptor y una alarma empieza a inundar sus oídos. Recupera el pen y coge su pistola preparada para salir de allí.

Leon ya está harto de tantas idas y venidas. No sabe si es una táctica para desestabilizarle o para joderle un poco más. El tiempo se va agotando. No sabe cuánto tiempo más lo tendrán allí antes de que decidan quitarlo de en medio. El plan es sencillo, pero no encuentra el momento apropiado.

Siempre hay más de un tipo vigilándole. Es como si supieran que, de un momento a otro, está dispuesto a actuar. Desde luego que son un grupo muy bien organizado. Y allí están otra vez, llevándolo hacia algún lugar. No ha tenido mucho tiempo para investigar la zona, pero lo cierto es que una parte le recuerda a los bosques que rodeaban Amparo, el pueblo de Javier Hidalgo, el narco.

La densa vegetación y los terrenos boscosos son muy parecidos. No le cabe ninguna duda de que se encuentra en algún lugar de Brasil dada la condición de los soldados. Si al menos pudiera obtener algo más de información…

Los tipos charlan animadamente, riéndose de vez en cuando. Leon no tiene ni idea de lo que están hablando, pero seguro que debe ser un chiste de lo más divertido. De pronto, suena una alarma muy potente. Todos se detienen. El agente mira de un lado a otro en busca de la procedencia del sonido. Sus escoltas también.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama en portugués uno de ellos agitando con furia su arma.

Están distraídos. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Leon se abalanza contra el que está más cerca de él y le da un codazo en las costillas. El tipo se queda aturdido. Coge su arma y apunta al otro tipo, que no tiene tiempo para reaccionar. Le acribilla a balazos. Eleva la culata de su arma y le da en la cabeza al otro terrorista. Cae desplomado. Leon respira entrecortadamente. El corazón le va a mil.

¿Y ahora qué?

No sabe cuánto tiempo aguantará el otro tipo inconsciente. Lo mejor será moverse e ir eliminando uno a uno a todos los que hay allí. Es una locura, un suicidio. Pero ha pasado por situaciones mucho peores. Además, quizá hasta le pueda servir para saber qué es lo que trama exactamente el grupo y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto.

Comprueba que el rifle tiene el cargador casi completo. Es hora de volver al campo de batalla. Abre la puerta metálica que tiene a su derecha, y el corazón le da un vuelco al ver allí parte de su equipo: la radio, su ropa, la PDA… De lo que no hay rastro es de su pistola.

Leon comprueba la radio. Hay interferencias. La señal no es nada estable; tal vez en el exterior haya mejor cobertura. Lo mismo ocurre con la PDA… No recibe ningún tipo de señal. Definitivamente tiene que salir al exterior y ponerse en contacto con alguien lo antes posible. Puede ocurrir una auténtica catástrofe.

* * *

Mmm como siempre nuestra mujer de rojo metida en todos los embrollos relacionados con virus... ¡Si es que no puede estarse quieta!

Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	11. Caos y destrucción

¡Hola chic s! ¿Qué tal las Navidades? Espero que fenomenal. Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis por aquí semana tras semana. Me animáis mucho a seguir adelante. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el meollo :D

Claire da vueltas en su celda de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una solución al gran problema en el que está metida. Al igual que la vez anterior, cuando estaban celebrando una reunión en el cuartel de Terrasave y se los llevaron, fue algo completamente inesperado. Salvo que esa vez Neil estaba detrás de todo… ¿Quién dice que en esta ocasión no esté alguien quien conoce y que considera de confianza?

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y cuenta mentalmente hasta diez. Lo importante en estos casos es mantener la calma, y eso es algo que se le da muy bien. Lo que le tiene muy preocupada es qué habrá pasado con el agua contaminada. Con toda seguridad la ciudad ya estará infectada.

Lo principal es pedir ayuda. Tiene que haber algún momento en el que pueda aprovechar para…

El sonido de una alarma interrumpe sus pensamientos. Se acerca rápidamente a la verja y echa un vistazo fuera. Oye el ir y venir de pasos de un lado a otro. ¿Qué habrá hecho saltar la alarma? Y una ligera esperanza se apodera de ella: Chris ha venido a rescatarla. Sí, tiene que ser eso.

Ya conoce la habilidad de su hermano para salirse con la suya. Está convencida de que, de algún modo, ha conseguido localizar su posición… y viene a por ella. Las rejas se mueven… y la puerta queda abierta. Claire suelta las manos soltando un grito de sorpresa. ¿Es una señal? Da un dubitativo paso hacia el exterior. No hay nadie por allí. Mira de un lado a otro con desconfianza. Traga saliva. Es la oportunidad de escapar.

Avanza por el pasillo con el sonido de la alarma inundándole los oídos. Es imposible oír nada, así que debe andar con cuidado si no quiere toparse de lleno con uno de esos tipos. Llega a una esquina que gira a la izquierda. Se pega a la pared y asoma ligeramente la cabeza. No hay moros en la costa. Seguro que todos se dirigen hacia el lugar desde donde suena la alarma.

No se oyen disparos, lo que, en parte, es tranquilizador. Bien, hora de continuar. Ya deben quedarle pocos pasillos para llegar al exterior, donde estaba ese granero desde el que grabaron el vídeo. Claire sigue corriendo sintiendo un leve dolor en el costado. Debería hacer algo más de ejercicio. Pasar tanto tiempo en la sede le está haciendo perder la forma.

De pronto, suenan unos pasos que se dirigen hacia su posición a buen ritmo. Se apoya contra la pared nuevamente respirando entrecortadamente. Demonios. Con lo cerca que estaba ya… Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer aún. Los pasos suenan más despacio, hasta casi detenerse. El que quiera que esté allí parece estar vigilando, al igual que ella.

Claire mira hacia su izquierda. Ve el filo de un rifle. Es el momento. Se acerca y agarra con fuerza el arma en el momento en el que ésta dispara hacia la dirección en la que estaba hace escasos momentos. Ve el cuerpo de uno de los terroristas caer al suelo gritando sorprendido. Intenta hacerse con el rifle, pero el que lo sostiene tiene mucha fuerza.

Se va al suelo como consecuencia del forcejeo y se da un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

-¿Claire? –dice una sorprendida voz que reconoce de inmediato. La pelirroja eleva la vista y no puede evitar sentirse aliviada al ver a la persona que tiene enfrente.

-¡Leon! –exclama olvidando por completo el dolor y lanzándose a los brazos de su compañero, que se sonroja ligeramente al sentir el contacto. Le da unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Seguro que al igual que él está muy confundida -. ¿Has venido…?

Y observa detenidamente la ropa del agente: un mono azul desgarrado por algunas partes y que deja libres por completo sus brazos. Lleva un rifle que probablemente le haya quitado a uno de esos payasos. A ella no le vendría mal uno. Parece que Leon está tan metido en problemas como ella. Claire se acerca al cadáver y le quita su arma. Ahora se siente más segura.

-¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? –pregunta Claire interrogando con la mirada a su amigo, que niega lentamente en silencio.

-Sé lo mismo que tú… Nada. Esa gente está tramando algo… y lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí para alertar a la B.S.A.A. o a las autoridades locales. Ya tendremos tiempo de intercambiar información cuando salgamos.

-Sí… Será mejor huir de este infierno.

Claire se siente mucho más segura y confiada teniendo a un hombre como Leon a su lado. Junto a su hermano Chris, es la persona en la que más confía en este mundo. Bueno, Sherry, Moira y Jill también son personas con las que se siente muy bien. Pero Leon y Chris son especiales.

Cuando le contaron el pequeño encontronazo que tuvieron en China se sintió fatal. Su hermano es muy temperamental, sobre todo en esa época cuando logró superar su episodio de amnesia, y Leon no es de los que se deja intimidar fácilmente. Podría haber ocurrido una desgracia si no hubieran parado a tiempo.

Leon observa a Claire moverse mientras caminan a buen ritmo por el pasillo que lleva hacia el exterior de la instalación. Lamenta que se haya visto involucrada en esta campaña. Está convencido de que ha sido secuestrada igual que él. Hay tantas preguntas sin respuestas ahora mismo… Sólo espera que cuando salgan de allí puedan arrojar más luz sobre ese asunto… Si es que lo consiguen.

-Seguro que encontraremos algún vehículo para salir de aquí fuera… -comenta Leon acercándose primero a la puerta. De tantas idas y venidas tiene bien estudiada la distribución de la planta. Si sus cálculos no son erróneos, la salida está tras esa puerta.

-Espero que no sea un tren cargado de virus G –bromea Claire situándose a su lado con el arma preparada. Leon sonríe al oír el comentario.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, eh… Vamos.

Golpea con su hombro la puerta y salen al exterior apuntando con sus rifles. No hay nadie, lo cual es sumamente extraño. Podría ser una trampa. Leon lo pensó al principio. Algo no encaja. Hay dos jeep aparcados a pocos metros del granero. Puede que sea su vía de escape.

Claire empieza a correr hacia ellos. Pero Leon no está del todo convencido. Agarra a su compañera del brazo en el momento en el que oyen unos disparos. El rifle de Claire sale disparado. El rubio se gira sin dejar de apuntar, y pone el dedo en el gatillo en el momento en el que ve a la persona que ha emitido los disparos. Algo le impide disparar. No, no puede hacerlo…

La central empezó a recibir llamadas tras la emisión del vídeo. Era de esperar que el pánico y el caos se instauraran. La B.S.A.A. ha puesto en marcha su dispositivo de amenaza biológica. Todos los ciudadanos de los suburbios y de las favelas han sido desalojados, y lo mismo están haciendo en el centro de la ciudad. El virus se está expandiendo a buen ritmo por lo que Chris está viendo en su PDA.

Oliveira conduce a buen ritmo por una calle solitaria. Sólo hay coches aparcados y algún que otro árbol. Suerte que la B.S.A.A. ha conseguido llegar a tiempo para evitar que el daño sea mayor. Si hay algo de lo que Chris siempre ha estado orgulloso es de la rapidez con la que intervienen en cualquier altercado.

En el pequeño vehículo van Carlos, Parker, Chris y Jill. Se dirigen hacia la calle principal de Río, donde la B.S.A.A. ha montado su punto de reunión. Es de vital importancia tener una primera impresión de lo que ha pasado. Los walkies no paran de emitir chasquidos e informes de los que ya están intentando poner un poco de orden.

Jill está concentrada leyendo el informe que les han pasado sobre ese grupo terrorista. Lo cierto es que tampoco hay mucho de donde tirar. Llevan tiempo en la élite del terrorismo, pero hasta ese momento nunca se les había relacionado con las armas biológicas. Es posible que su suministrador les haya convencido del potencial que pueden tener usándolas contra la humanidad.

Se estremece involuntariamente al pensarlo. Es como lo de Kijuju, donde Uroboros se utilizó para infectar a toda una población… y ella fue la principal causante. Pensar en ello le producen muchos remordimientos a pesar de que todo el mundo le dice que lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, controlada por un asqueroso cacharro. Chris ha sido el que más ha insistido en ello, y aunque ella le aseguró que tarde o temprano acabaría asimilándolo, lo cierto es que a día de hoy no se va de su mente… y ya han pasado algunos años.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar? –pregunta Chris guardando su PDA en el bolsillo del chaleco y echando un rápido vistazo a las casas.

-Es la siguiente calle –responde Parker cuando la velocidad del coche empieza a reducirse.

Carlos gira a la izquierda e inmediatamente ven el puesto de la B.S.A.A. a mitad de la calle. El coche se para por completo a pocos metros de un grupo de hombres y mujeres armados. El equipo de Chris también está por allí coordinando las labores de rescate y evacuación. El capitán es el primero en bajar. Realiza un saludo militar a todos los que se va encontrando, que se quedan perplejos al observarlo.

-Lynch, Johnson. Informe –ordena Chris con su habitual gesto serio cuando se trata de trabajo. Es algo por lo que muchos lo admiran como líder. Jill ya se lo repetía muchas veces cuando estaban en Raccoon City. Y al final ha tenido razón, como tantas otras veces: tiene manera de líder.

-La situación en este sector está controlada –responde Lynch tras devolver el saludo con entusiasmo -. Los ciudadanos han sido desalojados y llevados hacia nuestros campamentos. En Copacabana el equipo está intentando recuperar la normalidad… Pero queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

-¿Bajas?

-Demasiadas… -contesta Johnson con tristeza, mirando hacia el suelo -. Muchos han caído infectados, otros han sido sus víctimas… Son demasiadas para contarlas…

-Malditos terroristas… -murmura Parker apretando los puños con rabia. Desde el incidente de Terragrigia tiene claro que su deber es combatir el bioterrorismo cueste lo que cueste. Millones de personas lo sufren anualmente -. ¿Han dado la cara?

-Aún no, pero…

Lo que iba a decir queda interrumpido por un grito desgarrador. El equipo al completo prepara sus armas y dan la vuelta al campamento. Todos están apuntando hacia no se sabe qué. No se ve absolutamente nada. Muchos mueven sus armas de un lado a otro como si buscaran el objetivo.

-¿Qué…? –exclama Carlos al ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Uno de sus compañeros ha sido desgarrado de arriba abajo. El suelo está lleno de sangre y fluidos. Algunos de los presentes exclaman conmocionados.

Chris aprieta los dientes intentando encontrar una explicación a la presencia de ese cadáver, una persona que segundos antes estaba viva. Intenta buscar en su memoria B.O.W.S. a las que se ha enfrentado y que son difíciles de ver… porque son invisibles… ¡Eso es!

-Tenemos una B.O.W. invisible… les advierte a los demás mirando hacia el suelo para detectar cualquier señal de movimiento -. Abrid bien los ojos. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

Un nuevo grito alerta a todos los presentes. Norton es elevada por los aires. Algo la está agarrando por la pierna. Muchos empiezan a disparar, pero los disparos no parecen tener ningún efecto. La chica intenta soltarse sin demasiado éxito… hasta que su cabeza queda separada de su cuerpo.

Muchos de los soldados dejan de disparar, sorprendidos. Es entonces cuando Chris no lo duda. Dispara a la izquierda del sangrante cadáver. El ser se muestra brevemente al recibir las ráfagas. Carlos le acompaña evitando que la criatura avance. A Chris se le termina el cargador, pero los demás responden de inmediato al poder ver un poco a la criatura.

Mientras recarga oye un gemido lastimero, e instantes después la B.O.W. yace en el suelo muerta. Tal y como suponía, invisible. Ya le tocó lidiar con ella cuando buscaban información sobre Veltro.

-¿Es la misma criatura que viste en el Valkoinen Mokki? –le pregunta Jill cuando el sonido de los disparos deja de oírse -. En los informes las describiste como una criatura invisible que sólo podía verse si les disparabas.

-Exacto –Chris se queda pensativo -. Lo que quiere decir que la persona que está detrás de todo esto los conoce… y tiene una muestra del T-Abbys… y sólo hay cinco personas que se han enfrentado a ellas hasta el día de hoy…

-Espera un momento… -le interrumpe Parker pillando el sentido de lo que su compañero está diciendo. Jill también le mira perpleja, como si no diera crédito a lo que está escuchando -. ¿Estás insinuando que…?

-¿Alguien me escucha? –se oye una voz alterada procedente de los transmisores. Uno de equipo brasileño se hace con el pequeño aparato -. ¡Emergencia!

-Felipe, ¿cuál es tu posición? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Salid pitando de ahí! –su voz suena cada vez más desesperada -. ¡Han acabado con todo el equipo! ¡Van hacia vosotros!

Los presentes tardan unos instantes en procesar la información. Chris da unos pasos hacia delante con el rifle bien sujeto, sin perder ni un detalle. A lo lejos se ve una columna de polvo que avanza a buen ritmo hacia ellos. Frunce el ceño intentando ver algo más. Parker y Carlos se sitúan a su lado sin perder tampoco detalle.

Todos contienen respiración. No se escucha absolutamente nada, a excepción de un lejano rumor que poco a poco se va acercando. Lo que quiera que sea… no presagia nada bueno.

-Abrid bien los ojos –advierte Chris comprobando que el seguro está quitado -. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

Unos fuertes gruñidos les ponen en alerta. Jill se sube en el camión mientras los demás se preparan para el ataque. Se tumba sobre la superficie y apunta con el rifle ajustando la mira. Enfoca hacia el lugar desde el que se ve el polvo. Lo que ve casi le hace soltar el arma: decenas de cazadores y un gran grupo de infectados se dirigen hacia ellos. Puede que incluso haya camuflados esos bichos transparentes tan odiosos.

-¡Son demasiados! –exclama en el momento en el que los primeros disparos empiezan a sonar.

Jill aprieta el gatillo dándole a uno de los cazadores en el pecho. Se cae, pero vuelve a levantarse de inmediato. Son tan duros como pensaba. Ve correr a algunos miembros del equipo esquivando los ataques. Los zombis ya casi han llegado también. Introduce una nueva bala y vuelve a enfocar a un objetivo. Esta vez a un cazador que corre hacia un tipo que está disparando en otra dirección.

El disparo es efectivo, pero no lo suficiente. Jill aprieta los dientes maldiciendo en silencio los sistemas defensivos que tienen esos seres. Ya lo comprobó en la mansión, en la base de Umbrella en Rusia y los cruceros por el Mediterráneo. No esperaba volver a encontrar nada parecido. Parecen tan… resistentes.

Activa el sistema automático y dispara varias veces hasta que la criatura se queda inmóvil en el pavimento. Una menos. Están teniendo más problemas de la cuenta para contener el ataque… y los zombis se están acercando a buen ritmo. Jill vuelve a poner el modo manual y empieza a disparar a los zombis, que caen de inmediato en cuanto reciben el impacto de la bala en la cabeza.

La munición cada vez es más escasa… y aún quedan muchos en pie. Jill vuelve a buscar un punto al que disparar. Un movimiento a la derecha de Chris le llama la atención. Y, aunque parece un espejismo, durante una fracción de segundo aparece la garra de uno de esos bichos transparentes. No lo piensa.

Chris recarga su rifle viendo que tan sólo le quedan tres cargadores más. No sabe cómo está el resto del equipo, pero lo más seguro es que no anden sobrados precisamente. Siente una leve brisa a su derecha, como si una corriente de aire hubiera pasado por su lado. De pronto, oye un disparo, y da un salto al ver a un cazador invisible caer al suelo.

Se vuelve y ve a Jill recargando su rifle. Chris eleva el pulgar para indicarle que está bien y avanza unos metros apuntando al gran grupo de zombis que se acercan. Hay un tremendo lío de cuerpos tirados por el suelo: cazadores, zombis, miembros del equipo… Hay al menos siete de ellos. Unos cuantos zombis comen del cadáver de uno de ellos. Chris les dispara a todos sin dejar ninguno en pie. Necesita un cargador entero para acabar con todos.

 _Esta cepa es más resistente. Es como si le hubieran potenciado su efecto… Estoy seguro de que Rebecca tendrá mucho trabajo cuando le mandemos el informe._

Rebecca lleva varios años destinada en la sede australiana de la B.S.A.A. realizando investigaciones víricas. Chris y Jill le propusieron trabajar en la propia sede de Nueva York. Le iban a ofrecer unas instalaciones donde pudiera trabajar con total comodidad. Pero la chica declinó la oferta alegando que necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo donde poder trabajar mejor.

A pesar de todo, mantienen el contacto semanalmente, y cada nueva cepa que descubren pasa por sus manos para analizarla y ponerlos a todos sobre aviso. Se oye un grito de nuevo. Chris se gira y ve a Parker forcejeando con un zombi que le ha pillado desprevenido.

Carlos, con un rápido movimiento con su cuchillo, consigue clavárselo en la cabeza. Parker cae al suelo con el cadáver encima, respirando entrecortadamente. Pero su rostro vuelve a adquirir un matiz de miedo al ver que un zombie está a poco más de un metro de Carlos, a su espalda.

Chris también lo ve, y apunta apretando el gatillo al instante. La bala atraviesa el cerebro del zombi, que cae al suelo con algún que otro espasmo. Carlos se gira y ve que Chris ha sido el autor del disparo. Se queda mirándole unos segundos y asiente lentamente en silencio. El capitán le devuelve el gesto y vuelve a echar un vistazo por los alrededores.

Casi todas las B.O.W.S. han sido neutralizadas. Sólo quedan tres cazadores que son eliminados por algunos miembros del equipo de Río, que celebran con alegría la caída del último de ellos. Chris sigue alerta. Hay algo que no le termina de convencer, como si aún no lo hubieran visto todo. Baja lentamente su arma emitiendo un suspiro de alivio.

No ha quedado nadie de su equipo. Todos han caído a excepción de Jill y él. Es una pena. El bioterrorismo se cobra miles de vidas diariamente, hasta de personas que se dedican a combatir ese mal que ha infectado el mundo en los últimos años. Su mujer camina lentamente a su encuentro, cogiendo su rifle con ambas manos y con el gesto serio. Lo que ve tampoco le gusta mucho.

-Hemos ganado… Pero a un alto precio –comenta situándose a su lado, observando cómo los que quedan del equipo están controlando la zona y comprobando los daños.

-Hasta que no demos con los causantes no podemos parar –responde Chris observándola detenidamente -. Lo has hecho muy bien. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo te costaría mucho más concentrarte.

-Es como montar en bici… Nunca se olvida –bromea la morena sonriendo levemente. Parker y Carlos se acercan con los rostros tan serios como los del resto del equipo.

-Deberíamos pedir refuerzos y acercarnos al foco de la infección –opina Parker mirando alternativamente a sus compañeros -. Quizá obtengamos más respuestas si partimos desde el origen…

-¡Oh! ¿Ya os vais tan deprisa? –la voz de una mujer les interrumpe. Todos se giran al unísono apuntando. Chris, Jill y Parker no pueden evitar quedarse boquiabiertos al ver a la persona que, poco a poco, se acerca ellos -. La fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡Por fin hay guerra! Ha costado, ¿eh?

Xaori: Bueno... digamos que Ada tiene cuentas pendientes con más de uno... así que bueno, su reacción va a ser... digamos... inesperada. Pero shhhh

Otakugirl1996: muchas gracias por unirte a mi historia. Espero que la disfrutes mucho.

Nicol Redfield: muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Tu propusiste la idea, y estoy intentando llevarla al mejor puerto posible. Espero que te esté gustando cómo está quedando.

LindaKennedy: muchas gracias por unirte a la lectura. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Lo cierto es que siempre intento buscar un término medio: ni capítulos muy cortos pero tampoco que parezcan una Biblia... aunque a veces es complicado encontrarle el punto. ¡Saludos!

Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana. Os deseo a tod s una Feliz Navidad... e id haciendo la cuenta atrás... ¡Porque quedan 3 capítulos!


	12. Traición

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, tal y como os dije la semana pasada, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final... a la verdad. ¡Adelante!

-¿Ada…? –logra decir Leon cuando más o menos recupera la compostura -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Parece que los virus no nos dejan tranquilos ni un segundo… -responde la mujer sin bajar aún su arma. Algo en su mirada, en su forma de actuar, no le gusta a Leon.

Conoce a Ada desde hace mucho tiempo, concretamente desde el día del incidente de Raccoon City… y el mismo día que también conoció a Claire. Durante esa larga noche la asiática no se mostró demasiado colaborativa, algo que sorprendió a Leon pero que no le preocupó demasiado hasta que descubrió la verdad.

Ada era una espía contratada por Wesker para hacerse con una muestra del virus G. Dado que la única muestra existente residía en su creador, William Birkin, la única forma de asegurar el éxito era rezar para que hubiera sobrevivido alguna de las muestras del laboratorio.

El equipo de Umbrella había asaltado el laboratorio unos días antes para hacerse con todas las muestras. Birkin consiguió salvar una inyectándosela en su propio cuerpo. Poco después descubrieron que Sherry llevaba un medallón que le había regalado su madre con una muestra que había logrado recuperar tras el ataque.

Leon se estuvo preguntando todo ese tiempo si Annette tenía sospechas de que alguien más intentaría hacerse con la muestra… y si es así, puso a su hija en un grave peligro, hasta tal punto que quedó infectada por el virus. De no ser por la rápida actuación de Leon y Claire, la niña posiblemente no habría sobrevivido más allá de unas horas.

De alguna forma u otra, Ada siempre ha estado ligada a las misiones de Leon. En España tuvieron sus más y sus menos con las Plagas… y una vez más la espía se salió con la suya llevando la muestra a Wesker. Pero Leon ya sabía de los tratos de Ada con él; lo que nunca llegó a tener claro es qué sacaba de beneficio dándole a uno de los hombres más malvado las muestras de algo que, en las manos equivocadas, es una bomba de relojería.

Y de nuevo en China, en el caos montado por Simmons. Aunque esta vez parece que sus intenciones eran completamente diferentes. Ayudó a Helena y a él a superar varios obstáculos que les hubieran puesto en muchos aprietos. Y, por supuesto, contribuyó a derrotar al antiguo consejero de seguridad nacional de una vez por todas. No lo sabe exactamente, pero Leon piensa que ese clon que fue Carla Radames tiene algo que ver.

La cuestión es que Leon no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a ella: unas veces se muestra cercana, como aquel beso que se dieron antes de separarse en Raccoon City, y otras se comporta como una auténtica desconocida. Con Claire nunca ha tenido ese problema: sabe que siempre puede contar con ella pase lo que pase.

Pasan los segundos, y Ada sigue sin inmutarse. Apunta a Claire a la altura de la cabeza, algo que tiene a la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa. No ha conocido a Ada hasta ahora, pero ha oído mucho sobre ella en boca de su hermano y de Leon. Lo que le hizo a esos hombres en Edonia… No entiende cómo Leon sigue hablándole y defendiéndola.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ada? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? –vuelve a preguntar Leon con el gesto serio.

-Sé muy poco. Lo único que tengo claro es que deberías estar lo más lejos de aquí posible –responde la espía con bastante tranquilidad, sin alterar mucho su tono -. La situación se está volviendo muy inestable en el exterior.

-¿Ha habido un ataque terrorista? –insiste Claire sintiendo que la boca se le seca a buen ritmo. Sólo espera que las autoridades hayan logrado controlarlo… aunque los únicos que pueden hacer frente a una situación de ese calibre son la B.S.A.A. y Terrasave.

-Me temo que sí… La B.S.A.A. ha puesto en marcha su dispositivo de emergencia, pero parece que es demasiado tarde… -da unos pasos hacia la pareja, que sigue sin entender absolutamente nada.

 _¡Chris!_

Claire está segura de que su hermano está por allí ayudando a solventar la situación… y de paso, en el mejor de los casos, rescatarla. Lo mejor es pillar uno de los coches que tienen a pocos metros, llegar a la base más cercana de la B.S.A.A. y contactar con Chris.

-Por vuestras expresiones deduzco que no os habéis enterado de nada… –continúa hablando Ada situándose a muy pocos metros de Claire, a la que no deja de apuntar -. Es una pena… pero me temo que no puedo dejaros marchar… sobre todo a ti.

La pelirroja se queda boquiabierta. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esa tía? ¡Debe tratarse de una broma!

-Necesitamos contactar con alguien lo antes posible… -interrumpe Leon sabiendo que la situación se está poniendo tensa por momentos -. Si no me equivoco, estamos en alguna parte de Brasil, ¿verdad?

-Río, para ser más exactos.

-Bien… aquí hay una sede de la B.S.A.A. Necesitamos ir allí, y no podemos perder más tiempo… Déjanos llegar al coche, Ada.

-Lo siento Leon… es tan complicado… Esta chica puede provocar un caos global si sale de aquí…

-¡Me estoy hartando de toda esta historia! –exclama Claire perdiendo los nervios y elevando los brazos al aire en señal de protesta -. ¡Vas a contarnos ahora mismo todo lo que pasa… o me abriré paso hasta largarme de aquí aunque tenga que quitarte de en medio!

Ada ríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquila, querida… Creo que de momento merecéis una explicación… Aunque quizá yo no sea la más adecuada para hacerlo –se detiene durante unos instantes como si meditara lo que va a decir -. Os han hecho una gran putada… a los dos… pero sobre todo a ti, Redfield… Habéis sido víctimas de un secuestro con el fin de participar en el bioterrorismo…

Leon y Claire comparten una mirada de asombro. ¿Estarían planeando utilizarlos como hicieron con Jill para que infectara a toda la población con un nuevo virus? Claire se estremece sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Y qué se supone que pintamos nosotros en todo esto? –vuelve a preguntar Leon sin querer conocer la respuesta. Algo muy malo les ha pasado. Sólo espera que no sea algo parecido a las Plagas… porque el recuerdo de su extracción sigue siendo muy doloroso.

-Este grupo, llamado _Deus Bem-aventurado_ , están planeando un nuevo ataque global… y quieren partir de vosotros… -su mirada se vuelve más gélida -. Os han convertido en los creadores. Vais a ser padres.

-¿Padres…?

A Leon apenas le salen las palabras por la boca. ¿Ha oído bien? Claire mantiene una cara de circunstancia parecida a la suya. Todo esto es una auténtica locura, y sin tener encajadas las piezas del puzzle, más todavía.

-Te han inseminado utilizando a Leon y una nueva cepa que han desarrollado –le cuenta Ada a la pelirroja, que está tan conmocionada que apenas es capaz de reaccionar cuando la punta del arma de la espía le toca ligeramente el vientre -. Dentro de nueve meses darás a luz a un ser que puede presentar características similares a las de Albert Wesker… No podemos permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir…

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Lo dices cuando has estado colaborando años y años con él, traicionando el bienestar de todo el planeta! –grita el agente completamente fuera de sí. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Ada se volviera en su contra de ese modo.

-Leon… no lo ponga más difícil… por favor… Déjame que termine con mi trabajo…

El agente no le hace caso y se pone delante de su compañera frunciendo el ceño. Lo único que tiene claro es que no va a dejar que le pase nada. Claire ha sido un gran apoyo desde Raccoon City, y no piensa dejar que por culpa de esos terroristas todo se vaya al traste.

Ada suspira resignada. No puede disparar a Leon… Le conmueve tanto todo lo que hace por los demás… Pero debe hacer algo con Redfield, tanto si quiere como si no. Es un peligro altamente potencial. Si ese ser llega a nacer y sus poderes son tan poderosos como se prevén…

-Leon… Apártate –le ordena con un tono más duro. ¿Es que no entiende el peligro que corren?

-Tiene que haber otra opción… Siempre la hay…

-¡Allí están! –exclama una voz en portugués. Se oyen disparos.

Ada da un salto y se echa a un lado. Leon agarra a Claire y caen al suelo. Los disparos pasan a escasos centímetros de sus pies. El rubio coge a su compañera del brazo y la levanta echando una rápida mirada hacia atrás. Cada vez vienen más. Corren rápidamente hacia uno de los vehículos, la única vía de escape posible. Sólo esperan que las llaves estén en algún lado… si no, están perdidos.

Leon es el primero en alcanzar el jeep. Da un salto y aterriza con más brusquedad de la cuenta en el asiento. Claire se le une segundos después.

-Cúbreme mientras busco las llaves –ordena Leon echando un vistazo por los alrededores. Claire empieza a responder a los disparos intentando ganar tiempo de donde parece no haberlo.

Son cinco o seis tipos los que han salido a su paso. Lo cierto es que esperaba que fueran mucho más. Leon empieza a ponerse nervioso al no ver por ningún lado las llaves.

 _Joder. Estamos tan cerca…_

El tiempo se les acaba. Los terroristas están cada vez más cerca. Mira debajo del asiento… y siente un objeto con muchas hendiduras. ¡Las llaves! Leon las coge sin pensarlo y la introduce en el contacto. El coche arranca sin problemas.

-Agárrate –anuncia dando marcha atrás.

Agacha un poco la cabeza evitando las balas que pasan silbando por su alrededor. Su plan sale a la perfección: consigue desperdigar a todo el grupo que les persigue, y ha pillado a un par de ellos desprevenidos. Los tipos se retuercen en el suelo de dolor. Leon mete la primera marcha y sale patinando de allí.

Siguen recibiendo algún que otro impacto, pero poco a poco se alejan, acercándose a la libertad. Sólo cuando lleva casi un minuto conduciendo por la zona boscosa y ve por el retrovisor que no le persiguen, consigue relajarse un poquito aliviando sus músculos, que estaban bastante agarrotados por el esfuerzo.

-Leon… -logra decir la pelirroja cuando ha conseguido recuperarse del susto. Hay tantas cosas que le pasan ahora mismo por la cabeza que no sabe ni por dónde empezar. Hay tanto de lo que hablar y aclarar… -. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Contactar con la B.S.A.A. Intentaré hablar también con alguien del gobierno para que nos repatríen. Ya hemos tenido suficiente Brasil por una temporada… -echa un rápido vistazo a su compañera, que sonríe muy tímidamente. Leon está convencido de que lo debe estar pasando tan mal como él -. Oye… saldremos de ésta, ¿vale?

Le pone una mano en la rodilla. Espera haber hecho correcto. Es una forma de demostrarle que va a apoyarla en todo momento, que nada va a evitar que salgan de allí. Claire le coge la mano y se la aprieta en un gesto de agradecimiento. Se les va a venir una muy grande en el futuro. Leon sólo espera que para entonces el chaparrón no sea tan intenso.

* * *

Pily-Chan: bueno, intento ser lo más rápida posible jeje. No me gusta dejar a los lectores con la miel en los labios mucho tiempo (a mí no me gusta que me lo hagan).

Xaori: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Como tú dices, describir escenas de acción es bastante complicado, y es por eso por lo que casi siempre tiendo a escribir cosas en las que no haya mucha acción... algo que en Resident Evil es casi imposible xD Y de nuevo la desgracia se ceba con Chris... La verdad es que necesitaría unas vacaciones.

LindaKennedy: Bueno, creo que en este capítulo te he aclarado tus dudas jeje. La cuestión es ¿por qué?

Otakugirl1996: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que te va gustando.

Nicol Redfield: Lamentablemente el tiempo corre en mi contra; lo más posible es que próximamente tenga que desaparecer un tiempo por motivos de trabajo (sólo espero que al menos me dejen probar RE7 xD). Pero bueno, como se dice, si es breve, dos veces bueno.

Pues nada, esto es todo por esta semana. Sólo desearos un feliz año nuevo, que espero que os vaya todo muy bien (para mí por ahora parece que va a pintar muy bueno). ¡Y a seguir llenando este foro de buenos relatos!


	13. La hora de la verdad

¡Muy buenas a todos! Que no os entre el pánico pero... ¡PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!

* * *

-¡Jessica! –grita Parker sin poder creer lo que está viendo. Tanto tiempo buscando y dando palos de ciego…

Tras el pánico de Terragrigia, y una vez que volvió como agente operativo de la B.S.A.A., se juró a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta dar con ella y llevarla ante la justicia. Lansdale jugó muy bien sus cartas utilizando a Jessica como espía. Nadie, ni siquiera los altos mandos, sospechaba que era una espía encubierta.

Y mucho menos él, que llevaba muchos años trabajando con ella codo con codo tanto en la desaparecida F.B.C. como posteriormente en la B.S.A.A. Fue un golpe muy duro del que le costó mucho salir. La B.S.A.A. sufrió un gran varapalo, y todos sus agentes fueron inspeccionados.

Muchos fueron despedidos al descubrir ciertas irregularidades al investigarlos. Fue un hecho que, sin duda, marcó un antes y un después. Ahora hay pruebas y exámenes muchos más exhaustivos para los que quieren entrar. Y a los veteranos cada cierto tiempo se les hace un control, unas medidas que les han servido a todos para permanecer alertas.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras? –bromea la aludida cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una amplia sonrisa burlona -. ¿No os alegráis de ver a una antigua amiga? ¿Dónde están los buenos modales?

Chris aprieta los dientes contiendo la rabia. Junto con Ada, Jessica ha sido una de sus prioridades en los últimos años. Ada está muerta, él mismo la vio morir, pero Jessica se ha estado escondiendo muy bien de todos ellos. Además, el tiempo que estuvo en la B.S.A.A. le sirvió para conocer su funcionamiento y su modo de operar… Lo tenía todo estudiado.

Jessica les hace un gesto a sus subordinados, que avanzan lentamente hacia los que quedan en pie. Les superan en número. Chris ha contado que son aproximadamente quince. Ellos son siete. Han sufrido muchas bajas. Y ahora es imposible pedir ayuda, no si quieren que nadie resulte herido.

-Quitadles las armas –vuelve a ordenar poniendo más seria. Camina tras el grupo de hombres sintiéndose muy segura de lo que hace. Sabe que ahora mismo tiene el control total de la situación. Aunque a decir verdad siempre lo ha tenido. Nadie se mueve, e incluso alguno se resiste -. No dudéis ni un segundo en disparar si alguno se pone más chulo de la cuenta.

-¿Podemos contarte a ti? –ironiza Jill agarrando con más fuerza su rifle.

-Traédmela.

-¡No! –grita Chris en el momento en el que es agarrado por dos tipos. Intenta forcejear, pero le tienen bien sujeto. Incluso le propinan un golpe en la boca del estómago. Chris emite un gruñido lastimero.

Los tipos llegan a la altura de Jill, que también forcejea cuando intentan quitarle el rifle.

-¡Dejadla en paz! –exclama Carlos dando un paso hacia su compañero. Otro de los tipos le da con la culata del arma en la cabeza. El golpe le deja mareado, desorientado. Cae al suelo tosiendo sangre.

Jill le propina un puñetazo a uno de sus agresores, y es lo único que le da tiempo a hacer. El otro consigue tirarla al suelo, inmovilizándola. La morena protesta al sentir un dolor enorme en la espalda. La cara también le duele de tenerla casi aplastada contra el suelo.

-Espero que esto os haya servido a todos de lección… -advierte Jessica con una mirada que parece estar disfrutando de todo lo que ve -. Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? ¡Traedla de una maldita vez!

Llevan casi a rastras a Jill junto a la líder, que da una vuelta a su alrededor, como si estuviera decidiendo la mejor manera de hacerla sufrir. Hace tanto tiempo que quiere derrotar a la B.S.A.A., demostrarles que no son más que unas marionetas de una sociedad egoísta y que poco a poco está yendo al declive.

Uno de sus colegas apunta a Jill a la cabeza. La ponen de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza, mirando directamente a Chris. Éste intenta mantener la calma. Sus últimas experiencias no es que hayan sido las mejores, pero un líder debe mantener serio y cuerdo en todo momento. Es algo que Piers le hizo ver en China. No puede dejarse llevar más por las emociones o la situación puede acabar muy mal para todos.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Redfield? –se vuelve a burlar Jessica paseando de nuevo junto a Jill, que tiene la mirada fija en el suelo -. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca me hacías caso… Estabas colado por ella… Parker ya me lo advirtió… Pero bueno… quizá pueda sacar tajada de otra cosa que aprecias mucho…

-¡Claire! –tarda poco más de un segundo en darse cuenta. ¿Cómo no ha caído antes en ello? -. ¿Qué le has hecho, maldita sea?

-Oh, tranquilo. Tu hermana está muy bien. Nos hemos encargado de que no le falte de nada –responde Jessica con una carcajada musical -. No es para menos. Nos ha ayudado a empezar con el proyecto que teníamos en mente… al igual que Kennedy…

-Leon… -murmura Chris. Las piezas empiezan a encajar poco a poco. Algún tipo de experimento macabro les han hecho. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-¿Qué estáis planeando? –pregunta Parker sintiendo cómo la furia aumenta por momentos. No puede permitir que nadie más resulte herido… o pierda la vida en el intento.

-Algo que vuestras mentes cerradas no pueden llegar a comprender. Pronto comprobaréis con vuestros propios ojos cómo todo cambiará, y evolucionaremos… Un importante cargo de vuestro país me ha facilitado mucho las cosas, la verdad…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Jill poniéndose en alerta. Algo en su tono de voz no le gusta absolutamente nada.

-Vamos, pensad un poco… ¿Cómo iba a saber que Kennedy iba hacia Nueva York el día que lo cogimos? ¿Cómo supimos que Redfield estaba sola en el momento en el que la abordamos? Todo tiene una explicación muy simple: el Presidente.

Hay varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. Nadie da crédito a lo que está diciendo.

-¿Queréis pruebas? El Presidente siempre guarda un registro de todas sus conversaciones, para utilizarlas en caso de que exista algún tipo de conspiración contra su persona… Una forma de amarrarse bien los cordones pero que puede ser una soga al cuello al mismo tiempo…

-Te estás tirando un farol… -dice Parker sin creer aun lo que está escuchando. Es sencillamente imposible que la persona más importante de Estados Unidos esté metida en el mundo del bioterrorismo. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Kennedy trabaja para él. Puede acceder a esas conversaciones y comprobarlo… Os vais a llevar todos muchas sorpresas…

-¿Sabes? Cuando me llegaron rumores de que la cepa podría tratarse del T-Abyss… debí imaginar que tú estarías detrás de todo esto –la interrumpe Chris intentando ganar tiempo. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para salir de esta situación complicada -. La B.S.A.A. mandará equipos de refuerzos si no damos señales de vida en los próximos minutos… Es un protocolo que hemos establecido… Así que yo que tú haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Tus chicos son muy duros de pelar, debo admitirlo. Han eliminado a todas las B.O.W.S. sin despeinarse… aunque eso no significa que os hayáis salido con la vuestra. Sólo hay que esperar y ver los resultados. Todo proceso lleva su tiempo.

-Vete a la mierda –le suelta Jill sin perder la calma -. Sabes que tarde o temprano todos caeréis.

-Ya sabes que nunca me has caído bien, Valentine –responde Jessica cogiendo un cuchillo que tiene en el lado derecho -. De hecho, todo este plan hubiera salido mejor si te hubiéramos cogido a ti… Todos los virus que llevas dentro, ese potencial que podríamos extraerle… -se detiene unos momentos -. Pero la B.S.A.A. te tiene puesta una vigilancia máxima, así que acercarse a ti era una auténtica locura…

-Y se os ocurrió incordiar a otra persona con vuestros… inventos –le interrumpe Parker negando varias veces con la cabeza -. Nunca he llegado a entender por qué nos traicionaste, Jessica.

-Redfield era la segunda candidata perfecta… Tiene otro virus en su interior, uno del que aún no se tienen demasiados datos… Pero que puede salido muy beneficiado si se le trata adecuadamente –sonríe ampliamente -. Y ya veis… Lo hemos conseguido… Así que me siento generosa… Y voy a dejar que algunos de vosotros puedan marcharse sin sufrir daño alguno…

-Detén toda esta locura… ¡Ahora! –exclama Chris derribando al tipo que apunta a Carlos, que sigue en el suelo prácticamente inmóvil.

Chris le propina un puñetazo en el pómulo, e inmediatamente se escucha un disparo. Pasa muy cerca de Chris, que sólo oye el silbido. Jessica dispara al aire. Todos los presentes se quedan en silencio.

-Ser el rebelde está bien, pero cuando la causa está perdida… -y niega varias veces en silencio -. Redfield, tu insolencia no va a quedar así. Voy a cargarme a tu chica. Ahora.

-¡No!

Jessica le quita el seguro a su pistola y aprieta el gatillo en el momento en el que su pistola sale disparada. Mira de un lado a otro intentando comprender qué es lo que ha pasado. De pronto, uno de sus hombres cae abatido por un disparo. No entiende absolutamente nada.

Jill aprovecha ese momento de confusión para rodar sobre su costado y quitarle de la funda la pistola. Jessica apenas se da cuenta al estar tan concentrada intentando averiguar el origen de los disparos. Jill se encarga de uno de los tipos que está distraído buscando quién ha sido el responsable. Cae de inmediato.

Parker, Chris y los pocos supervivientes que quedan toman el control de la situación. Consiguen hacerse con sus armas mientras van eliminando a los terroristas, hasta que sólo queda Jessica en pie. Emite un grito de desesperación y empuña el cuchillo dándole un empujón a Jill y dirigiéndose hacia Chris.

Jill intenta gritarle, pero no le sale la voz. El capitán no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Jessica ya huele a sangre, sabe que si elimina al peón principal la partida estará medio ganada. Empieza a bajar el cuchillo hacia la espalda de Chris en el momento en el que recibe un balazo en la cabeza.

Se tambalea clavando el cuchillo en el hombro de Chris antes de caer al suelo. Se queda inmóvil, muerta. Chris se tira al suelo gritando de dolor en el momento en el que Jill se levanta casi de un salto y corre hacia el grupo que ya se está formando en torno a su marido, que intenta quitarse el cuchillo sin demasiado éxito.

-¡Chris! –grita Claire acercándose a la escena con el corazón en un puño. Sólo espera haber llegado a tiempo para evitar un nuevo desastre.

Arroja el rifle a un lado y se abre paso por entre las personas que rodean a su hermano. Hay un miembro del equipo que está intentando atender las heridas de Chris utilizando un botiquín que está abierto en el suelo. Jill observa la escena con la cara pálida, y cuando ve a Claire su rostro cambia por completo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Claire!

Se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo. Hay cierto alboroto, pero ellas apenas se dan cuenta. Y entonces Chris se une también al abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. No importa que esté herido ni que haya estado a punto de morir. Claire está sana y salva, y ésa es la mejor noticia que puede recibir en esos momentos.

-¡Chris…! ¡Por un momento…! –murmura Claire con lágrimas en los ojos. La idea de perder a su hermano le ha hecho actuar. Esa zorra se merece lo que le ha pasado.

Alguien se lleva a Chris en el momento en el que Leon aparece un poco más alejado con un rifle aún en las manos, con el gesto serio pero aliviado porque no haya sucedido ninguna desgracia. Esa malnacida se ha llevado muchas vidas por delante, y hasta que no consigan restaurar el sistema hidráulico, Río no podrá disponer de agua potable. Claire y Jill cortan su abrazo con amplias sonrisas.

-Nos habéis sacado de un buen aprieto –comenta Parker de buen humor. Los miembros del equipo se llevan a Carlos y a Chris a uno de los coches. Los van a trasladar al hospital de la base para tratarlos mejor. Claire observa con preocupación los gestos de dolor de su hermano -. No te preocupes por él. Es duro como una piedra.

-Oh, lo sé –responde asintiendo de forma ausente -. Lo que me preocupa es cómo Jill va a soportar el malhumor de mi hermano. Es un enfermo insoportable.

-Y que lo digas –admite su cuñada volviendo a sonreír. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan liberada, tan feliz… Ahora parece que todo ha llegado a su fin -. Voy a acompañarles. Reuniros con nosotros en la base.

-¡Leon! –exclama Chris cuando se disponen a introducirlo en uno de los vehículos -. El Presidente sabía todo esto. Estaba compinchado con este grupo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-Jessica Sherawat –indica señalando al cadáver de la mujer que les ha hecho pasar un auténtico calvario -. Pon en alerta a todo el personal.

-De acuerdo –asiente Leon acercándose un poco más al grupo en el momento en el que Jill se marcha. Parker la sigue de cerca. La P.D.A. de Leon emite un sonido.

La coge sorprendido al ver que se trata de un mensaje de Ada. Lo abre bastante sorprendido. Siente mucha curiosidad por saber lo que va a decirle, pero lo cierto es que sus sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado mucho en las últimas horas. Intentar matar a Claire sólo porque la han dejado embarazada a traición… No, desde luego que era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa.

Ada le ha adjuntado un archivo y varias fotografías. El archivo es una explicación detallada de todo lo que han hecho con ellos, de cómo han cogido su semen y han inseminado a Claire, y de cómo querían que ese niño fuera la nueva raza existente en el mundo.

Hay varias fotos de las instalaciones y de todo el proceso. Leon siente escalofríos al ver a Claire tumbada en la camilla inconsciente, de cómo un médico está introduciéndole su semen mezclado con la variante del virus… Es demasiado para seguir viéndolo.

Hay también un corto mensaje de Ada.

 _Espero que sepas utilizar bien esta información por tu propio bien. Ya he visto que has tomado una decisión. Espero que no te afecte mucho en el futuro. Creo que lo podríamos haber pasado muy bien._

¿Es su imaginación o suena a despedida? Leon tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Claire le está observando. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo el contenido del mensaje que ni se acordaba de que estaba acompañado. Ha sido una enorme impresión para él ver esa cara de una persona que consideraba su amiga… o quizá hubiera sido algo más… Nunca lo sabrá… Ni quiere saberlo.

-Leon… Lo que has hecho por mí… Ha sido muy valiente –le dice la pelirroja sin apartarle la mirada. Sus sentimientos son cada más fuertes -. Me has vuelto a salvar la vida… Otra vez… Y ya no sé cuántas van.

-Para eso están los… amigos –Leon titubea unos segundos al decir la última palabra. ¿Es así como ve ahora a esa chica despreocupada y juvenil que fue a Raccoon City a buscar a su hermano desaparecido y que ahora es una mujer trabajadora y con unos valores firmes?

Muchas cosas han cambiado en las últimas horas. Leon necesita pensar mucho… pero sobre todo saber qué va a pasar con ese hijo suyo. Aún es pronto para saber si el proceso sigue su evolución, pero en el caso de que sea así… ¿Qué van a hacer? Es algo de lo que tendrán que hablar mucho.

-Será mejor que sigamos al equipo… No podemos perdernos la fiesta –interrumpe Leon ese incómodo silencio que se había formado -. Así aprovecho para ponerme en contacto con Hunnigan y ponerle en alerta sobre el Presidente… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Leon niega varias veces en silencio intentando quitarse la idea de la cabeza. ¿Es por dinero? ¿Por poder? La necesidad de capturarlo e interrogarlo es cada vez mayor. Supone un peligro potencial para todo el mundo.

-¿Nos ponemos en marcha? –vuelve a interrumpirle Claire con el gesto algo más serio. Leon asiente lentamente. Cómo odia que le pillen desprevenido.

* * *

Bueno, ya sabemos más o menos quién estaba detrás de todo. ¿Sorpresa? Bueno... a lo mejor no xD Creo que os di bastantes pistas, y más de uno ya lo intuía.

 **Xaori:** Bueno, del niño podríamos hablar largo y tendido jajaja. No es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Desde luego que Claire me parece de los personajes más maduros de la saga; suele mantener el temple casi en cualquier situación y, por qué no decirlo, ¡tiene un par de ovarios! Yo soy más de Jill (¿en serio?) pero Claire no me desagrada en absoluto. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **Lindakennedy:** Tal y como he dicho arriba, Claire me parece de los personajes más fuertes de toda la saga. No es fácil sobrevivir a Raccoon City, a Rockfort y a los experimentos de la Autoridad... Todo eso sin contar con un hermano que siempre está en el campo de batalla... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia.

Adelanto del último capítulo: Claire y Leon vuelven después de varios días confinados en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. para interrogarlos. Chris y Jill siguen en Brasil hasta que Chris no se recupere más o menos de su lesión... y por supuesto, tendrán mucho hablar de ese supuesto niño que viene en camino...

¡Ya me estoy enrollando! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	14. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! WARNING: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO NO ACTO PARA SENSIBLES :D (o debo decir menores xD)**

* * *

Claire se siente muy aliviada de pisar por fin territorio conocido. Han sido pocos pero intensos días en Río, donde casi pierde la vida y con toda probabilidad se convierta en madre en los próximos meses. Es algo que aún no ha asimilado, y que le costará mucho. No está preparada para algo tan importante y que va a marcar su vida como el hecho de ser madre.

Siempre le ha estado insistiendo a Chris para que le diera un sobrino. Su hermano ya está en una edad en la que debe plantearse seriamente ser padre, y sobre todo ahora que tiene a alguien a su lado con la que formar una familia. En fin, las cosas suceden cuando tienen que suceder, y no se puede hacer nada por cambiar el destino.

El taxista detiene el vehículo junto al de Claire. Ésta vuelve a sonreír más ampliamente al ver por fin su casa, su lugar de retiro espiritual y de descanso. Está segura de que va a tirarse varios días sin salir, tranquila, disfrutando de la compañía de los que más la quieren.

Chris aún sigue en Río. Tuvieron que operarle el hombro tras el balazo que recibió de esa zorra. Algunos músculos y tejidos quedaron dañados, y los médicos no querían correr ningún riesgo. Jill se ha quedado cuidando de él hasta que puedan volver a Estados Unidos. Tal vez debería organizar una fiesta de bienvenida y celebrar que toda esta pesadilla ha terminado momentáneamente.

Leon paga al taxista y se bajan del coche. Es una suerte que les hayan prestado algo de ropa: las pintas que llevaban no eran demasiado normales que digamos. La ropa de quirófano ya ha quedado en el olvido. Claire vuelve a sonreír observando la entrada de su casa. Le parece increíble estar allí de nuevo.

-Como en casa… en ningún sitio –comenta Leon viendo a su compañera sonreír. No han tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar entre las entrevistas con la B.S.A.A. y el trayecto de avión. Ambos se quedaron dormidos poco después de despegar, y se despertaron cuando ya estaban en territorio neoyorquino.

Para Leon ha sido un sueño bastante apaciguador, aunque es imposible quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que pasado en las últimas horas. Es muy posible que en los próximos meses vaya a ser padre, y por si no fuera poco, han sido traicionados por su propio Presidente.

Tras pedirle al servicio secreto que se hicieran cargo de las conversaciones y las investigaran, descubrieron que todo lo que había dicho Jessica era cierto: el Presidente Silver la ha estado ayudando a cambio de generosas cantidades de dinero y un tanto por cierto en la venta de armas biológicas.

Actualmente está en paradero desconocido, pero el gobierno está poniendo todos los medios necesarios para localizarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia. Es como estar viviendo lo de Simmons pero a una escala mucho mayor. ¡Estamos hablando del mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos! La noticia no se hizo esperar mucho, y los periódicos de todo el mundo tienen en primera plana la foto del Presidente con el titular: sospechoso de cooperar en el tráfico de armas biológicas. Se busca.

Hunnigan le ha prometido que lo mantendrá informado de todas las novedades que se produzcan. De momento, lo único que va a hacer es tomarse un par de días libres para descansar y reflexionar. La cabeza le va a estallar de pensar tanto. Claire sigue sin decirle nada, pero su continúa sonrisa le indica que está disfrutando mucho con todo eso.

-Vamos, te invito a un café –le dice Claire muy animada. Leon duda unos instantes. Le apetece mucho… pero no sabe si es lo correcto.

-Esto…

-Oh, vamos. ¿No irás a dejarme sola? –el agente detecta algo en su mirada que le indica que se sentiría muy decepcionada si dice que no. Lo cierto es que necesitan hablar, aclarar toda la situación.

-Claro… No creo que sea bueno –murmura Leon en el momento en el que Claire le coge de la mano y lo lleva hacia la entrada. La pelirroja se acerca a una maceta que hay junto a la ventana de la cocina y busca entre la tierra una llave que siempre deja allí por si le pierde la suya.

La encuentra casi de inmediato. Va hacia la puerta y la abre sintiéndose cada vez más contenta. Es una gozada poder disfrutar de unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad… aunque a saber cuánto tiempo durarán.

Leon recibe un mensaje en su PDA. La observa mientras Claire se acerca a la cocina. Es de Sherry. Se sorprende al leer su nombre. Ya estará al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado, y habrá estado todo el día reuniéndose con los jefazos para ver qué van a hacer. No pierde el tiempo y decide echarle un vistazo al mensaje.

 _Leon, espero que ya hayáis llegado sanos y salvos a Nueva York. No sabes lo preocupada que he estado desde que me informaron de vuestra desaparición. Han sido unos días muy movidos, y aquí en el alto mando, estamos intentando devolver las cosas a su cauce normal…_

 _Todos, absolutamente todos, estamos consternados por lo que ha pasado con el Presidente. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Si no tuvimos bastante con lo de Simmons… ahora esto. En fin, Raccoon City parece un mundo lejano comparado con esto._

 _Dale muchos recuerdos a Claire. Poneros en contacto conmigo cuando tengáis un hueco._

 _Sherry Birkin, consejera de Seguridad Nacional._

Claire llega en ese momento con los cafés. Los deja sobre una mesa que hay junto al sofá.

-¿Alguna novedad? –pregunta sentándose en el sofá e indicándole a Leon que se ponga a su lado.

-Me ha escrito Sherry –responde haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Claire. Se sitúa a su lado, haciendo que sus piernas estén en contacto -. Quería saber cómo estábamos.

-Imagino que estará muy liada con todo lo que ha pasado –comenta Claire dándole un sorbo a su café. Leon también lo coge -. No quiero estar ahora mismo en su pellejo… No sé por qué aceptó un cargo tan importante. Le dije muchas veces que se lo… -se detiene al darse cuenta de que está metiendo la pata.

-Espera… ¿tú lo sabías? –le recrimina con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Sherry quiso mantener algo tan importante en secreto? ¿Tal vez por la repercusión que tendría? Claire lo observa con una mirada de culpabilidad.

-Me pidió opinión… -contesta sintiéndose avergonzada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas -. Me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie, que quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

-Y vaya si lo fue… -opina el agente apurando los últimos sorbos de su café -. Aunque es una mujer fuerte. Sobrevivió a Raccoon City con apenas doce años. Es una luchadora nata… como tú.

Esas palabras pillan por sorpresa a Claire, que deja su café en la mesa completamente vacío. Se observan durante unos instantes sin perder detalle. Su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Hacía tanto que no sentía ese calor por un hombre… Leon siempre ha estado ahí, y ha estado muy ciega para verlo.

Se acercan lentamente. Ya casi pueden sentir sus respiraciones. Claire le besa suavemente al principio, y luego aumenta el ritmo al ver que Leon le responde. Le pasa una mano por los hombros para atraerlo aún más hacia ella. Cuánto echaba en falta ese contacto.

Leon tumba a Claire en el sofá sin dejar de besarla. Hacía tanto tiempo que necesitaba sentir a una mujer en sus brazos… Claire siempre ha estado junto a él en las buenas y en las malas, ha sido un apoyo continúo… Y una mujer con la que merece la pena estar.

Le quita la cazadora suavemente y la arroja al suelo. Deja de besarla y pasa los labios por su cuello. Claire suspira sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Le encanta todo ese contacto. Leon sigue bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros. Se despoja de su chaqueta y la tira al suelo desabrochándose un botón de su pantalón. Ya está empezando a apretar demasiado.

Claire se despoja de su camiseta y se queda en sujetador. Leon la observa maravillado con todo lo que ve. Su amigo cada vez pide más guerra. Le quita el sujetador y se lleva uno de sus pechos a la boca. Lo chupa con suavidad al principio, y va aumentando el ritmo al ver que Claire disfruta con lo que le está haciendo. Él también.

La pelirroja gime de placer mientras Leon sigue jugando con sus pechos sin parar ni un segundo. Es una sensación placentera. Ya empieza a notar que está bastante mojada. Leon se para unos instantes para quitarse la camiseta. Claire le abre la bragueta del pantalón observando con curiosidad cómo él también está más que preparado.

Masajea su pene erecto a buen ritmo, escuchando cómo disfruta con todo lo que hace. No saben cuánto tiempo más van a poder aguantar, pero Claire quiere que esa primera vez sea especial para los dos. Se quedan completamente desnudos, observándose con mucho deseo.

Coge el erecto pene de su compañero de juegos y lo chupa con buen brío. Leon echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime de placer. Introduce dos dedos por la vagina de Claire y empieza a masturbarla también. Comprueba que está completamente mojada. Eso le enciende más aún.

Tras unos instantes de puro deseo, Claire se aparta y se pone encima de Leon. Se introduce en su interior sintiendo estar en el paraíso. Ahora sabe que siempre ha querido estar allí. Se mueve a buen ritmo echándose un poco hacia atrás para que la penetración sea más profunda. Sus gemidos de placer se funden.

Leon se une a los movimientos y aumenta aún más el ritmo. Es una auténtica gozada estar allí. Claire sabe encontrarle el punto perfecto, y le está haciendo disfrutar como nunca. La penetra una y otra vez, y no parece dar muestras de desfallecer. Es una auténtica diosa.

Claire siente que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y con una fuerte embestida de Leon que le hace disfrutar al máximo consigue llegar al clímax.

-Leon… -murmura perdiendo unos instantes el conocimiento.

-Oh, Claire… -responde sintiendo que está a punto de correrse. Segundos después, todo termina.

Leon emite un gruñido mientras se deja llevar. El corazón le va a mil por hora. Ha sido el mejor polvo que ha echado en su vida. Observa a Claire durante unos instantes: es la mujer ideal. Luchadora, simpática, guapa… No sabe cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes de eso.

-Claire… Siento no haberte dicho antes todo lo que sentía por ti… -le confiesa mirándola fijamente a los ojos -. Ahora tengo claro que eres la mujer con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo, Claire Redfield.

-Yo también, Leon Scott Kennedy.

Ambos sonríen y vuelven a besarse.

-Oye… ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir a Chris?

-¿Que tiene un cuñado y que posiblemente sea tío? –Claire frunce el ceño pensativa, sin saber muy bien qué decir -. Habrá que allanar primero el camino… y después ver cómo se lo toma… Ya conoces su sexto sentido…

Leon no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar esa información. Claire se separa de él y se marcha hacia el cuarto de baño. El agente se queda pensativo durante unos instantes antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas con una amplia sonrisa: las cosas van a ir mucho mejor a partir de ahora.

 _10 meses después_

La casa de Claire está llena de alegría por todos lados. Es su cumpleaños, y ha decidido organizar una pequeña merienda para sus amigos más allegados: Leon, Barry, Moira, Sherry, Chris y Jill. Una velada íntima pero que recoge a las personas más importantes de su vida. Sin ellos posiblemente no estaría aquí: Leon le ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, al igual que Barry, Sherry siempre ha sido una gran amiga que la ha apoyado, y Moira es una joven que le cae especialmente bien por su desparpajo y su buen humor.

¿Y qué decir de su hermano, que recorrió miles de kilómetros para ir a buscarla a la isla de Rockfort? Y no sólo eso: desde que quedaron huérfanos, siempre se ha preocupado por su bienestar. Estando a su lado, nunca le ha faltado de nada. Y en cuanto a Jill… bueno… ha sido siempre la mano derecha de Chris, y ahora entiende por qué: es una persona fiel al cien por cien.

Su hermano sostiene a la pequeña Samantha en brazos. Tiene casi un mes de vida, y para su tío es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Está completamente dormida en su regazo. Tiene el pelo rubio como Leon, pero sus facciones se asemejan mucho a las de su madre. Ha sido todo un regalo de la naturaleza.

Al principio no supo cómo tomarse la noticia; fue un auténtico shock cuando Claire lo invitó a su casa pocos días después de su regreso a Estados Unidos. Parecía muy nerviosa cuando hablaron por teléfono, y la verdad es que Chris no sabía por qué. No fue hasta que llegó al apartamento cuando descubrió todo el pastel: su hermana estaba embarazada de Leon.

Al principio no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Cuándo habían quedado esos dos? ¿Y por qué Claire nunca le había dicho que tenía algo con él? Pero luego, al descubrir la verdad, lo entendió todo: esos terroristas los habían utilizado para que tuvieran un hijo con superpoderes, al estilo Wesker. Chris no sabía si sentirse más furioso por el embarazo no deseado o por el daño que esos capullos podrían provocarle a su hermana y a su sobrina.

Claire se ha sometido a todo tipo de pruebas para averiguar cómo ese virus podría afectarle a ella y a su bebé. Afortunadamente, y para alegría de todos, Samantha está completamente fuera de peligro, sin ningún efecto producido por el virus, al igual que Claire. La responsable de tan buenos resultados ha sido Rebecca.

Chris se puso en contacto con ella en cuanto supo la verdad. Su ex compañera de los S.T.A.R.S. se mostró muy sorprendida, y accedió casi sin dudarlo a ayudar. Todas las pruebas que se realizaba cada mes eran negativas, y no había ningún signo de contaminación.

Sin embargo, Rebecca les ha recomendado que cada cinco meses se hagan pruebas para seguir descartando posibles alteraciones por el virus. Ya hay experiencias con virus que se han estado incubando durante muchos años y luego se han mostrado, como el virus Progenitor o el T-Verónica.

En fin, lo mejor de todo es que parece que a los terroristas les salió el tiro por la culata. Rebecca piensa que es porque el virus no consiguió adaptarse a una vida que estaba empezando a gestarse. Un organismo que ya está formado es más propenso a adaptar y tomar como suyo un agente externo aunque éste sea maligno.

-Serías un padre maravilloso –comenta Jill con algo de tristeza. Llevan mucho tiempo queriendo ser padres, pero por un motivo u otro nunca puede: sus ocupadas agendas, las pocas ocasiones que tienen para compartir juntos… Jill ha llegado a pensar que todos los virus que tiene dentro son los culpables de todo… y de su anterior aborto, aunque esas circunstancias tuvieron mucho que ver con la desaparición de Chris.

-No desesperes –le anima su marido sonriéndole ampliamente y pasándole su sobrina al padre, que la observa embobado. Sabe que Jill está ya en una edad complicada para concebir (treinta y siete años), pero cosas más extrañas se han visto.

-¿Otro Redfield más? ¿Quieres matarme de un disgusto? –bromea Barry uniéndose a la conversación. Claire, Sherry y Moira charlan animadamente en el otro lado de la mesa. Leon ha desaparecido con su hija de la sala estar, posiblemente para llevarla a su cuna.

-Bueno, con una mezcla Valentine… -responde Jill un poco más animada.

El teléfono de Chris empieza a sonar. Frunce el ceño. ¿Quién será? Espera que no sea una de esas aburridas reunidas a las que ha tenido que acudir últimamente. Desde que dimitió como agente de campo tras rescatar a Claire, tal y como le prometió a Jill, ha dejado de participar activamente en las misiones. Ahora está casi todo el día en el despacho atendiendo llamadas importantes y dirigiendo operaciones desde la sede.

Echa mucho de menos la acción, pero ahora sabe que no puede arriesgarse más. Tiene una hermana que le necesita, una mujer a la que adora, y una sobrina con la que se le cae la baba. No puede arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

Se sorprende al comprobar que es Rebecca. Hace algunas semanas que no habla con ella, desde que vino a hacerle a Jill sus pruebas rutinarias (sí, todavía cada cierto tiempo le hacen pruebas para comprobar que los virus siguen controlados).

-Hola, Rebecca –se levanta de su asiento y sale hacia la cocina para poder escuchar mejor. Jill lo observa con curiosidad al verlo marchar -. Espero que me llames porque tienes una buena noticia, para variar.

La joven ríe al otro lado.

-Bueno… Quería hablar con Jill, pero no me coge el teléfono. ¿Está por ahí contigo?

Chris vuelve a fruncir el ceño, esta vez sorprendido. Pero de inmediato le sustituye la preocupación. ¿Es que ha salido algo malo en los resultados? Empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener que pasar por la misma situación post Kijuju.

-Eh… sí… -tarda un poco más de la cuenta en responder -. Estamos en casa de Claire. Posiblemente tenga el móvil en el bolso. Te la paso.

Vuelve al salón y le extiende el teléfono a la morena, que lo mira sorprendida.

-Es Rebecca. Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Qué tal australiana del bosque? –la saluda Jill de buen humor. Ese mote se lo pusieron cuando Rebecca les dijo que vivía en una casa cerca del bosque, y como vive en Australia… Australiana del bosque. Su amiga ríe al oírle.

-Genial… Aunque el clima allí es mejor que el de Estados Unidos.

-¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, tengo una conferencia mañana en New Jersey… Sobre bioquímica y cosas aburridas para los mortales –esta vez le toca a Jill reírse -. Oye, necesito verte. Hay algo que quiero comentarte sobre tus últimos análisis… ¿Estás mañana por la sede?

Jill se queda en silencio, meditando sobre lo que acaba de oír. Su gesto se vuelve pálido al recordar todas y cada una de las sesiones a las que ha tenido que someterse, a los experimentos de Wesker y Excella… Intenta mantener la calma para no preocupar a los demás. Leon vuelve en ese momento y se sienta junto a Barry, con el que empieza a hablar. Chris observa a su chica muy preocupado. ¿Qué es lo que le estará diciendo Rebecca?

-Sí, tengo turno de mañana.

-¡Genial! Mi conferencia es mañana por la tarde. ¿Te veo a eso de las once y media?

-Perfecto. Oye… ¿debo preocuparme?

Rebecca tarda unos segundos en responder.

-Bueno… eso lo tendrás que decidir tú cuando veas los resultados… aunque yo diría que no. Te veo mañana. ¡Cuídate!

Y con esas enigmáticas palabras se termina la conversación. Jill observa ceñuda la pantalla sin entender absolutamente nada. Desde luego que Rebecca sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas, y ahora está mucho más despistada que al principio.

-¿Va todo bien? –le pregunta Chris devolviéndola a la realidad. Jill le devuelve el teléfono asintiendo lentamente.

-Rebecca quiere comentarme algo sobre los últimos análisis, pero dice que no es preocupante.

Chris respira un poco más aliviado al oírlo. La idea de tener que aguantar chaparrones de malhumor, inyecciones y pastillas no le atrae lo más mínimo.

Son casi las once y media. Jill está en su despacho firmando una autorización para intervenir en una zona conflictiva del Bronx. Chris tiene hoy el día libre, así que le toca a ella tener al día el papeleo, una tarea que suele estar más actualizada cuando trabajan los dos o ella que cuando está Chris solo.

Sonríe al pensarlo. Chris es muy bueno, posiblemente el mejor, en muchos aspectos, pero en lo que respecta al papeleo de oficina… un cero a la izquierda. Alguien pega en la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante –contesta estampando su firma en el papel. En cuanto salga a por algo de beber se lo dará a la secretaria para que lo envíe.

La puerta se abre y es precisamente ella la que aparece.

-Señora Redfield, la señorita Chambers está esperando. Me dijo que la avisara si venía.

-Oh, claro. Gracias, Charlotte. Dígale que pase.

La secretaria asiente con una leve sonrisa, e instantes después aparece su antigua compañera. Su pelo corto castaño hace juego con sus ojos avellanas. Su look juvenil no ha cambiado en absoluto, aunque cabe recordar que Rebecca tiene bastantes años menos que Jill: pantalón vaquero roto, converses y una camisa roja acompañada de una chaqueta negra.

-Te veo muy bien –comenta Jill sonriendo y dándole un abrazo -. ¿Qué tal está Billy?

-Bien, trabajando sin parar en la sede. Es un currante nato. Creo que lo mejor que le pudo pasar es encontrar un trabajo en el que nadie le esté vigilando por su pasado…

Jill asiente. Conoce perfectamente la historia. De hecho, Chris y ella estuvieron presentes en el momento de su admisión. Presionaron mucho a los otros socios para que lo admitieran a pesar de que la mayoría se oponía. Pero ha demostrado ser un gran valor en la sede de Oceanía.

-Ya sabes que lo hicimos encantados… Vamos, siéntate –Jill vuelve a su puesto y Rebecca se sienta en la silla que hay al otro lado.

-¿Chris está por aquí?

-No, tiene el día libre –se detiene unos segundos pensando cómo va a abarcar el tema -. Oye… nos has tenido en vilo toda la noche… Necesito que me cuentes ya qué es lo que pasa con los análisis.

Rebecca sonríe y abre su maletín. Empieza a buscar algo hasta que saca unos documentos que pone encima de la mesa. Jill los mira de reojo, sin saber muy bien si quiere leerlos o no.

-Vamos, échales un ojo –le anima su amiga sin dejar de sonreír.

Jill traga saliva con algo de dificultad. Coge los papeles con las manos algo temblorosas y los mira. En la primera hoja están los datos de su analítica. Todos los niveles en sangre están perfectos. En la parte trasera se muestra una tabla con el nivel de contaminación en sangre, y de nuevo, todos los datos parecen ser correctos, similares a los de los análisis anteriores.

Cada vez empieza a sentirse más intrigada. Si los virus están controlados, y no tiene ni colesterol, ni anemia, ni nada de eso, ¿de qué coño quiere hablar Rebecca? Y la respuesta está en la última página. Es el resultado de su análisis de orina. Hay algo que está rodeado con bolígrafo rojo. Son las palabras positivo y embarazo. Jill se queda boquiabierta. Vuelve a leerlo otra vez para comprobar que no se ha equivocado.

-Por tu reacción veo que ya sabes de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿Estoy…? –consigue decir casi sin voz. La garganta la tiene seca. ¡Está embarazada! ¡No se lo puede creer!

-Los datos no mienten. Chris y tú vais a ser padres. Estás aproximadamente de tres semanas. ¡Enhorabuena!

Y vuelven a fundirse en un intenso abrazo. Jill suelta alguna que otra lágrima. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo que ha luchado por conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad en su vida… ¡Un bébe! ¡Cuándo se lo cuente a Chris! Se separan con la alegría inundando el ambiente.

-¿Has notado algún síntoma?

-Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas… Últimamente me canso con mucha facilidad… pero aparte de eso… Nada de nada… La menstruación aún no me tocaba, por eso tampoco le he dado mucha importancia. ¡Ay Dios… tengo que llamar a Chris! ¡O mejor voy a organizar una cena para contárselo!

-Eso suena muy bien –comenta Rebecca risueña -. Coge cita con tu médico para que te vaya haciendo un seguimiento. Te recetará algunas vitaminas y te dará algunas recomendaciones para llevar lo mejor posible el embarazo… Ya sabes que a partir de los treinta y cinco hay que hacer una valoración más continuada por el riesgo que puede suponer para la madre y para el propio bebé…

-Lo sé… -asiente Jill sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo -. Después del aborto me entraron muchas dudas. Llegué a pensar que… los virus tenían la culpa, que me había quedado estéril o algo de eso.

Rebecca no puede evitar reírse al oír el comentario de su amiga. Es lo más disparatado y divertido que ha escuchado últimamente.

-Tranquila, con los tratamientos que estás siguiendo, no hay ningún riesgo. Ya sabes que lo superviso todo muy bien, y que hasta ahora todo te ha funcionado a la perfección –Rebecca se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Te marchas?

-Sí… -responde la joven un tanto disgustada -. Me han pedido que vaya a las doce a hacer una revisión del itinerario… Un auténtico rollo.

-¿Estás libre a la hora de comer? Hay un sitio perfecto al que podemos ir para celebrarlo. La ocasión lo requiere –y le guiña un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto! Estaré pendiente del teléfono. Escríbeme el lugar que allí estaré.

-Perfecto. Te veo luego.

-Hasta luego, Jill.

La puerta se cierra, y Jill se queda pensativa unos instantes. Niega varias veces en silencio sin poder creer aún la gran noticia que le ha dado el destino. Desde que Chris ya no es agente de campo, su relación matrimonial se está convirtiendo en algo más normal: ahora pueden hacer muchas más cosas que antes, por los viajes y las misiones, no podían.

Observa la mesa de su marido y la foto que hay en ella, una que les tomaron el día de su boda. Un día inolvidable. Es hora de ponerse en marcha. Lo primero será llamar al médico para concertar una cita… y luego llamar al futuro padre. Gracias, destino, gracias.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí esta pequeña aventura. Como veis, he decidido que este capítulo sea el más largo; creo que lo merece. Hace exactamente tres meses que empecé con este fic, y la verdad que al principio con los agobios del trabajo y de las oposiciones no tenía ni idea de cómo enfocarlo, pero bueno, siempre intento sacar algo de tiempo para dedicarme a una de mis pasiones, y sobre todo con lectores tan fieles y que me animan tanto como vosotros. A todos y cada uno de vosotros, los que habéis dedicado algo de vuestro tiempo a leer, y sobre todo a los que me habéis comentado y seguido desde el principio: GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Nicole Redfield, porque la idea es suya, y yo simplemente me remití a transmitirla en el foro. Sin ti posiblemente este relato no existiría y no hubiera tenido éxito. Gracias por supuesto a Xaori, que ha estado siempre comentando y siguiendo la evolución de la historia. ¡Sin ti esto no sería lo mismo, amiga! Gracias a Llana, OtakuGirl1996, LindaKennedy, Pily Chan, Kim Redfield... Sois tantos que no me acuerdo! Pero os lo agradezco a todos.

Pues nada, sin más me despido deseando que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo. Sé que es un poco corta (y a mí me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande), pero como ya os he dicho, el tiempo vuela y es posible que tenga que mudarme de ciudad pronto, y me convierta en una especie de Willy Fog yendo de un cole a otro.

¡GRACIAS!


End file.
